The Girl In Music Room 3
by PinkPanda7014
Summary: Sophie is stuck around the host club looking out for her new friend Haruhi, but will one of the hosts catch her eye? Has her Tom boy like attitude caught the eyes of a host, or a few? A story you have to read to find out about... OCx? Rated T but but may change later on.
1. The New Girl

**Okay, So this is my first time writing anything like this and so far I don't really have a real story for it. I'm think going along the lines of the anime/manga but changing it to a way I thought would be better (E.G I want to make the party a masked ball ;) ) I'm open to suggestions of any type and I don't have a specific love intrest for my OC so what do you guys want to read? Also HaruhixTamaki like the anime/manga or not? you guys tell me _ Please review so I know (If it goes well who knows how long I will make this!)**

**Also, next chapters will most likely be longer (just a start)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of ouran highschool host club, only my OC.**

Chapter 1 : The new girl

Sophie sat at the back of the room on a chair with her feet up, arms crossed on her knees, and her chin resting on her arms. She looked around music room 3, taking it all in, and not understanding. 'What the hell is with these girls...' she thought to herself as she watched girls swoon at 'brotherly love' and 'Lolita' acts and more strange behaviour by the group of guys known as the host club.

"Have you picked a favourite yet?" a voice drifted from next to. She hadn't even seen the dark haired second year come up to her "Usually by now, most girls have picked one." He stated and pulled up a seat next to her and at the table in front of her he pulled out a pineapple laptop and opened it. "In case you haven't noticed Kyoya Senpi, I'm not like _most_ girls."

It was very true. Sophie was wearing the boy's uniform with a fitted blouse, not buttoned to the top with a loose tie around her neck. She had an un-naturally bright red coloured hair that lay quite low on her back with bangs that almost covered her emerald eyes, if not for the fact she tucked them to the side. She also had various piercings in her ears. She was a tom boy, and proud. In fact the only reason she was there in music room 3 was because she had started school the same day as Haruhi and wanted to stick with her.

Kyoya chuckled a little and pushed his glasses up his face before replying "Oh I'm very much a wear of that fact..." This made her lift her head and raise an eyebrow. As she did she felt two bodies come up behind her and link arms over one another's shoulders "It also makes you very interesting..." The twin on the right stated "Almost as interesting as Haruhi..." The other one followed.

She rolled her eyes and stood up, crossing her arms and turning to face them. The pair had put hats on to hide which way they wear their bangs. "It's time to play...The Which One is Hikaru Game!" The boys gleamed and Sophie quickly noticed a large crowd of girls gathering around her once quiet table. They where muttering amongst them selves but no one had an answer. Un till Sophie spoke of course... "Hikaru you're on the left, and Kaoru is on the right." She stated quite happy with herself.

"Nope! You're wrong!" The pair said and Sophie blinked twice then laughed "No. You know I'm right guys don't be such dorks." She winked at them then turned to walk over to where Haruhi was sat, tea cup in hand, surrounded by girls. Even Kyoya looked up from his laptop in shock as the girls gasped and the twins stood in complete silence at Sophie's response as she walked away not looking back "You guys may look identical but you are actually very different people." This made Kyoya smirk and raise an eyebrow in her direction.

On her way to Haruhi's table she was intercepted by Hunny, tugging on her sleeve with tears in his eyes and ousa-chan hanging at his side "Sophie-Chan, have you seen Takashi? He left to get me some more cake half an hour ago and hasn't come back." The other host stood up and walked over to where the two were standing. Sophie crouched down to be eye level with the third year and smiled. Hunny blushed a bit, as did the other hosts (including Haruhi). No one had seen that smile of hers before, it was as calming as Haruhi's natural one but at the same time mischievous and enchanting.

She ruffled his hair "Don't worry Hunny Senpi. I will go look for him." She began to walk to the door when Tamaki shouted after her "Wait, we will all go!". She didn't stop just waved a hand up "You have hosting duties _'your highness'_." Her sarcasm made Kyoya smirk as he had before. She was deffinatly something. The door closed behind her and she set off in direction of the cafeteria.

**Meanwhile at the cafeteria**

Mori had original set off to find his dear cousin some sweets however he had found himself in a show down with some class D students. The cafeteria was silent. Even the kitchen staff held their breaths. From out of no where the boys had appeared and tried to throw some food at Mori, but he had noticed and moved to the side. He said nothing. Only turned and glanced at them.

"Hey! Morinozuka!" A class D third year shouted "Why does that stupid club of yours take all the girls' attention!" Still, Mori said nothing "And now you and that stupid club have even got that hot new chick hanging around with you! It's not fair!"

Without warning another boy lunged at Mori and it forced him to step back and grab the boys arm, pushing him to the ground. From every where girls and boys alike were gasping at the scene as Mori and two other guys began fighting. Fist flew and hit the tall boy in the side of the head knocking him off balance, but that didn't stop him from knocking one over on top of the other, sending them hurtling down to the floor. The boys groaned as Mori leaned over to catch his breath.

Just then the doors to the cafeteria opened and in stepped a certain red head, hands in her pockets and sleeves rolled up. She gasped when she saw Mori panting and three students on the floor. She was moving quickly towards him when one of the boys on the floor grabbed his leg forward and he fell back, hitting the floor hard. Everyone in the room gasped loudly and half the girls almost fainted. Sophie ran straight up to the boy who had done it and placed a foot on his back, forcefully, so he couldn't get up.

"Now" she said calmly "I suggest you say sorry for knocking my friend here over like that." She pushed her foot into the back of his spine and considering she had heavy boots on, hidden under her pants, it must have hurt. Mori sat up and rubbed the back of his head and the other two boys got up and ran. "I'm not sorry for anything! It's not fair how this creep and the rest of the host get all the girls. Us guys don't stand a chance it's not fair!"

She turned and looked at Mori with a plain face much like his own. She didn't care about this guy or what he had to say. She just wanted him to apologise. She hadn't liked her friend get hurt. She proceeded to stand on his back with both feet "Say. Sorry." The poor lad almost choked. In a soft voice he replied a quiet "I'm s-sorry...Morinozuka..." Sophie got off him and he began to cough.

Mori wasn't sure what to say (not that he said much anyway...) So he simply ruffled her hair and smiled. She had to turn away quickly to hide her blushing. 'What the hell?' she thought, no one had ever made her blush. But his smile was so rare, it was beautiful. She shook her head and turned back. "Right. Hunny Senpi needs his sweets Mori Senpi. Hurry and get them he is worried about you." She crossed her arms and leant against the wall looking around the room at the wide eyed students that had just seen a very scary Sophie.

After Mori got the sweets for Hunny, the two began to walk back to the music room. Mori secretly stealing glances over to Sophie and her red hair.


	2. A Host?

**Chapter 2! So I don't know yet how regulary I will be updating this (just a warning) but i just couldn't wait to add the next part, It's kinda the important one ;) Still open to story line suggestions ecsetera...**

**Glad to see people are enjoying it already, so please keep reviweing and stuff **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Ouran High School Host Club, only my OC.**

Chapter 2: A Host?

Haruhi and Sophie were running down the corridor towards music room 3. "Ha, wonder if they will kill us for being late" Sophie smirked as she said it. She always liked a good shouting match to show off her witty 'come back' skills. "What do you mean _us_" Haruhi exclaimed "I'm the only one that is obliged to be there every day" Smiling at her renegade friend. She looked back at her as she ran "Yeah, but I like coming with you for support"

"Is that the only reason?" Haruhi said with a hint of mischief in her voice. Sophie looked at her puzzled but before she could reply she and Haruhi burst through the music room doors, and suddenly...they were in the tropics!

The pair fell onto their hands a knees panting for breath and in shock. "Well you two are late" Kaoru said looking down on them both. Sophie looked up. "What? Just Haruhi is late I don't _need _to be here" Sticking her tong out at him as his brother appeared next to him. "Nope. You are both late. Today _you_ will be helping up out as well." The twins pulled them both off their feet and they looked around. The hosts had Bail/tropical clothing on that showed quite a lot of skin... Tamaki, clearly dressed as a king (Surprise, surprise...)

"What's wrong with you guys, It's like mid December!" Tamaki stood to reply to Haruhi "When its cold outside, then its time to offer a warm inviting climate inside!" he continued to ramble on like usual and Sophie rolled her eyes over to Kyoya "and _you_ didn't have anything to do with this?" Crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow "The host clubs king has the final decision on everything we do..." he leaned in closer to her and whispered "but then there was that coffee-table book on the _tropics_, tactfully placed for ready viewing..."

"You really are the shadow king..." Smirking right up in his face, as if trying to intimidate him. Suddenly her arm was grabbed by one of the twins and she was soon being dragged of by the two of them "We can't dress up Haruhi..." Said Kaoru "But we can dress up you..." Hikaru finished and Sophie's eyes widened. "What! No! This isn't fair I don't wanna, come one guys!" She kicked her legs about until she gave up and was practically being dragged off as Haruhi watched with a worried and confused look.

Kyoya placed a hand on her shoulder "Don't look so worried, we just want to see if we can up our market." Haruhi looked at him even more confused and he smiled "We want to ask Sophie to become a female host. Maybe she will bring in some male and female customers and up our profits even more. Haruhi sighed and looked up at him with a realisation on her face "Oh, profits. I see." At the sound of her disappointment he added "But mostly, she just seemed like she needed something do whilst here" He winked at her and moved on but she felt a little better knowing her friend was being looked out for.

The hosts stood outside the curtain awaiting Sophie to come out in _her _tropical outfit. "Do I really have to?" She moaned "I'm not even a host, why do I have to dress up...Haruhi's not!" The twins nodded at each other and walked up to the curtains "Are you decent?" They asked in unison and she lied and said no. "If you're not ready in 10 seconds we are pulling down the curtain" They smiled at one another slyly. "What! No! Don't do that!" The twins had already started their count and she continued to protest "EIGHT!" Freaking out, she stood and looked at herself in the mirror and breathed in, then turned to the curtain. "NINE!"

'They won't do it' Haruhi hoped to herself. 'What if she wasn't actually dressed?' But before they could shout ten, Sophie did, pulling the curtain down her self "TEN!" The Twins stood back with shock on their faces, oh how she had made them jump. She stood with the curtain draping in one hand and the other in a fist. Her posture was strong as she tried not to fall with her fear of being seen in that outfit. But her fear fled when she saw all six male host and Haruhi taken a back with her. She smirked at them, not being able to tell who was blushing the most.

She had on a short, crop like, top that had one sleeve and half of the other. The half-skirt trailed at the back, and showed one of her legs, and she was draped in bangles and gold coloured jewellery. Her head dress was covered in flowers and made of twigs. She did look pretty cool. "Alright, so what's this about?" Crossing her arms and eyeing up the hosts. Kyoya stepped forward, scribbling in his book as he spoke "Go sit over there Sophie, your guests will be arriving soon."

"What! You're making me host? Senpi, you're being a bit ambitious here..." The twins grabbed her arms and slammed her down into the chair at her assigned table. "I swear to god guys! I am going to have damn burses on my arms, stop dragging me around!" They just laughed at her and walked over to their table to see to their guest that had already started to arrive. She looked up at the ceiling with her feet up on the fancy couch (Shoes off, she didn't need a dept to Kyoya like Haruhi...) and closed her eyes 'Lord give me strength...' When she opened them, she saw Mori stood towering over her, and he startled her and she almost fell off the couch.

He just smiled at her and patted her on the head, his way of saying 'you'll do fine'. She watched him walk off and join Hunny at his table. She shook her head and turned it towards the door, and three familiar _male_ faces appeared. Sophie gasped at the sight of her assumed guest "You three requested me?" Those same guys that had 'attacked' Mori last week had requested to see her.

Kyoya walked them over to her table and winked at Sophie and she slumped her shoulders. She looked up at the boys "Well, well. Look who it is." She said smiling widely at them. They spent the next few moments introducing themselves and apologising for their earlier behaviour. They explained how Mori had invited them to a hosting session with her, to show them he had listened to what their little protest was about. "Now I get it! Okay boys I forgive you." Crossing her arms and sitting back in the chair. "Now who wants a drink?"

Kyoya, and quite frankly, all of the hosts, were impressed. She had kept them at her table for the entire club session, chatting away about stuff (Almost like a guy actually, who knew she was so into 'guys' games) and holding their attention. She seemed to fit right in, as one of the guys, if not for the fact she was dressed like a Bali princess... "I should give her more credit" Kyoya broke the silence as the hosts watched Sophie wave good bye to her guests "She did a _very_ good job, and earned us some extra profit. We should defiantly ask her if she wants to do this more often."

Once everyone was back in uniform (Sophie hadn't put her blue jacket back on) and were about to leave for the day when the hosts blocked to door in front of her. Tamaki stepped forward first "Sophie. You did an amazing performance today!" Almost singing and dramatically swinging his arms around. Kyoya spoke next "What Tamaki is trying to say..." Before he could finish the twins stepped in "Will you become a host, like us?" Hunny ran and jumped on her back, hugging her neck "Yeah! Please do it Sophie Chan! It's so much fun with you around!" He remained on her back, as he did with Mori and she smiled back at him. Mori just did a silent nod to agree with everyone else.

"A host? Well, I guess I could try it for a bit longer, if you guys really want me to" She smirk and looked to the side of her to see Haruhi smiling back at her. Haruhi did feel better knowing her friend was enjoying herself here in the club. "Yay!" Hunny continued to hug her and Tamaki and the twins joined in on the hug, almost suffocating her "Okay! I get it!" she squeezed out. "Wonderful" Kyoya announced. "We can officially introduce you to our guests at the masked ball we are holding this week end. She instantly froze "M-masked ball? That means, formal dancing...right?" everyone excluding Haruhi began to laugh, forgetting that the girls obviously didn't know how to do the waltz, foxtrot or any other dance they needed to know for the party.

"Okay! Practice time!" Tamaki dramatically twirled into the room smiling. The girls just looked at him, not wanting to get involved.

Since Sophie was dancing as a girl and Haruhi as a boy, they needed specific partners. Sophie had the easy job of just going along with it but poor Haruhi had to learn the actual steps. Kyoya was teaching Sophie to dance and she was terrified. What if she went wrong? Damn as much as she liked him as her friend, he was scary. "You need to loosen up a bit Sophie, you might end up falling other wise" Ah! He noticed how frozen she was at the fact he had her hand in his and his other around her waist. The twins could be seen in the background laughing and rolling about on the floor at her. It was a pretty funny site.

Tamaki was sulking on the windowsill because he couldn't be Haruhi's dance partner (he is too tall to dance as the girl...) Instead she was dancing with a guest of hers, that was happily teaching her. Mori and Hunny were dancing. Sort of. More like spinning in circles... After practice everyone sat down for a cup of tea (except Sophie, she was weird and didn't like hot drinks and so she had lemonade...) when Haruhi's guest, Kanako burnt her finger and Sophie offered to walk her down to the infirmary, so Haruhi could practice some more.

Once Kanako had left, Sophie was just cleaning up then about to leave when...Bam! The door swung open and hit her head "Son of a B..." She stopped when she saw Mori stood panting in the door way with Hunny on his back. Hunny looked injured, Sophie was now injured and Mori had practically ripped the door off of its hinges. "He's...Hurt..." Mori looked down to see Sophie half on the floor holding her head. Instantly he picked her up and put her on a chair, kneeling down eye level with her to check her head. Her eyes were shut tight and she held her head and Mori pushed her bangs and her hand out the way to see her head. She had a small cut but it defiantly looked painful. She opened one eye and looked at him. "I'm fine, I will see to Hunny, you fix the door."

Mori wasn't having any of it. He placed Hunny in her lap and began to clean her head and put a bandage on it for the time being, while Sophie tried very hard not to blush and put a band aid on Hunny as well. (Mori stepped on him when he fell...) Once the door was fixed they began to head back to Music Room 3, Hunny on Sophie's back this time. They got some worried looks once back at the club, with Sophie having a bandage wrapped around her head. It really added to her rebellious look...

None the less, Preparations for the ball began and every one was excited...


	3. A Mishap At The Ball

Chapter 3: A mishap at the ball and a very annoying new manager...

The day of the Christmas Ball had arrived and Sophie had actually begun to look forward to it. The plan of the night was to have Sophie arrive at the ball as any other guest and be introducing her later on in the evening. The fact that it was a masked ball wasn't going to hide the fact of who the hosts were (The only guys in the room duh...) and it wouldn't be hard to pick out who was who. Sophie knew she wouldn't be too hard to spot either, for the hosts at least. She was practically the only girl with bright red hair (not ginger, red) and was going to be the _ONLY _girl not swooning at all the hosts. She had been told to try and blend in by Kyoya to try and make her entrance even more dramatic so she thought about playing along with all the other girls for as long as her heart would allow her. (She really did feel stupid swooning and squealing at guys...)

Sophie looked in the mirror at her self and never in her life had she wore anything like the dress the twins had provided for her. Never in her life had she looked at herself and though _she looked pretty_. She had on a sleeveless dress that had a net part around her neck and the top of her chest. Around her hip area it pushed out and went to just below her knees, and was covered in a beaded spiralling pattern all the way around the trim. The dress its self was a deep purple colour with red trims and patterns. She wore her hair down like she usually did but had made an effort to curl her bangs to one side so it draped over her matching purple mask, covered in feathers and beads, covering one of her green eyes.

She was being picked up by a privet limo (thanks to kyoya) so she could arrive just like any other guest. 'Man the guys really are taking this seriously...' she could only think to herself. On the way she found her mind wondering to what Haruhi was wearing. She knew of course she would be dressed as a boy but she did wonder what she would be wearing if she wasn't.

**At the Ball**

"Welcome one and all, to the Host club's Christmas ball!" Tamaki raised his arms and a cheer shot up from the wave of girls on the ball room floor. The party was officially in motion. All the hosts were stood on the stairs, all wearing fancy clothes and masks, and begun to mingle down into the crowd. The twins had set up a poker table and where playing cards with some guests. Sophie spotted them and found it a perfect time to show off her gambling skills. Before she could reach them a hand pulled her onto the dance floor and before she knew it she was dancing with a certain tall blonde "Good evening my princess, care for a dance?" She looked up and him and laughed to herself. To Tamaki it looked like she was enjoying herself but in reality she was laughing because he hadn't realised it was her.

"Hiding our identity is everything tonight Senpi..." She looked up at him "Nice to see I'm doing a good job" She smiled so devilishly it made him stop in his tracks. She lifted up her mask just enough for him to see it was her and winked before walking away "S-Sophie!?" he was defiantly surprised and he held his mouth as he blushed a little looking at her. She turned her head round slightly "Idiot..." He had never seen her looking so much like a girl! She was actually really attractive! He shook it off and head off into the crowd, surrounded by girls, watching him, and waiting for a turn to dance with him.

Hikaru elbowed his brother and nodded toward Sophie who was on her way over to them. They obviously knew it was her since they had given her the dress to wear. Kaoru turned to him and they both smirked at each other. Oh they did have a dirty little trick to play on Sophie tonight. They had told the previous group at the poker table about the wonderful prize the top scores would receive; "The top point earners will be awarded the last dance with the club members...The ultimate winner will receive a kiss from the king!" But they weren't going to tell Sophie that...

She stopped at the table in front of them, crossing her arms and putting all of her wait on one leg "So Boys, what's the game?" widely smiling. She had often played cards with her brothers and beat them many times, she wasn't about to loose to these idiots. They put their arms over one another and smiled at her. She really did think they looked cute in their matching waist coats, but she wasn't about to let on about it... "Let's make a bet..." Kaoru said "Bet you can't get the ultimate score!" Hikaru finished. "Ha! Boys you clearly no nothing... You're on!" Once the game had ended Sophie was quite satisfied with herself. She defiantly had got the ultimate score out of everyone so far.

She walked away quite happy with herself and looked around to find Haruhi. She didn't hate Tamaki, but she did think it would be funny to see him get annoyed at her since _she could_ dance with her and _he couldn't_. She giggled to herself at the thought. She spotter her standing over by a pillar talking to Kanako, the girl that taught her to dance, and Sophie began to walk in that direction . "Hey Har..." Just as she got to her Hunny shouted "Found you Haru-Chan!" and in a flash she was gone. Sophie stood next to Kanako, with her hand still up and her face a blank. "Damn." She looked around and noticed that the hosts had disappeared from the ball room floor.

"Sophie?" She turned and saw miss Kanako in a lovely yellow dress and shawl with a feathery mask on. "Ha ha, even you know it's me, did you know Tamaki Senpi couldn't tell" The pair began to giggle and talk some more "So have you heard Sophie? The ultimate scorer of the twins card games gets a kiss from Tamaki!" Her face dropped "Those dirty little..." She turned back to Kanako and smiled "I'm sorry, I have to go" Before she could reply she was running off, looking for the twins, when she found Tamaki instead "Senpi, where are the twins?"

"Starting my little plan to get Miss Kanako and her love together" He smiled and waved his hand to say 'follow me'.

Tamaki, Sophie and Kanako walked down the corridor to a room, where he opened the door and a very pretty haruhi stood with a boy. Kanako turned on her heels and ran "Kanako!" the boy shouted after her, and ran straight for the door, and was gone down the corridor after her. "Tamaki did you bring her here?" Haruhi ran forward "Yes! Now hurry up and get changed again, we need to get outside!" Haruhi looked over at Sophie stood next to him "Wow! Sophie you look stunning!" She ran over and gave her a hug "Not bad your self with that wig on, at least you could tell it was me." Smirking up at Tamaki.

The Christmas lights shot on and the boy and Kanako started to laugh "Merry Christmas!" everyone shouted, all stood on the stairs and balconies outside, and the hosts had taken off their masks. Sophie had managed to worm her way in the crowds to behind the twins "You two are dead! Change the ultimate point scores prize now before I put you both in the hospital!" She wasn't taking any chances on this one. They smiled not looking back at her "Are you sure you want us to do that?" In unison. "Yes! Just change it!" She thought she would probably regret not being more specific but right now she thought anything would be better than a kiss from that idiot.

"And now to announce the winners of the card games!" The twins went through the top scores one by one, asking them who they wanted to have the last dance with and then it got to Sophie's announcement. "And now a special announcement!" Kyoya took the microphone from the twins and began "We would like to introduce to you tonight a new host!" Gasps and cheers came from the crowd of girls, in which Sophie had wormed her way back into. "Our first ever female host..." The cheers got even louder, no one at the ball was expecting this! "Miss Sophie Hatori!" She took off her mask so the crowd could see it was her. From all around her the girls were congratulating her and asking her so many questions "Will you be accepting female guests? Because I would love to sit and talk with you!" Sophie actually felt quite flattered.

"One last announcement!" The twins had reclaimed their microphone "Sophie, just so happens to be the ultimate point scorer tonight!" Even Tamaki's face dropped a little to hear that and a crowd of screaming girls made a pathway from the floor where Sophie was standing, and the hosts. She looked over to the twins angrily, telling them to hurry up and change it before Tamaki just went for it. "But tonight!.." Hikaro said "Haruhi will be filling in for our king!"

"Hey!" Tamaki shouted at the twins. "What?" They asked together "Kyoya said a twist ending would set the evening just right! Plus Sophie might have actually killed us if we didn't change it..." Haruhi stood just as confused but then Kyoya leaned in next to her "Do this...and I will cut your dept by a third." Her face lit up. Sophie didn't mind this. 'It's just on the cheek..' both girls thought to themselves. "Hey..." Hunny spoke "You don't suppose this is either of the girls first kiss do you?"

Tamaki over hared and ran forward to stop them "Hold it right there!" but he tripped knocking Haruhi's back pushing her on to Sophie and resulting in them sharing a real kiss on the lips. A screech rose from the horde of girls "Eeeeeeeee!" they began to gossip already "Did you see! Tamaki tried to interfere!" one said "He _always_ has to do the kissing..."

'A genuine mishap...nice.' Kyoya thought to himself and the twins began to laugh "Well hunny if it wasn't their first kiss..." Hikaru said "It defiantly is now"

"What the hell Tamaki!" Sophie shouted, her cheeks a blaze. Haruhi turned to Tamaki "You kiss-a-holic." Tamaki blushed and replied hastily "NO, NO! I just didn't want it to be a first kiss for both of you!"

"Well it was thanks to you." Sophie joined in "I didn't realise you were so needy..." Tamaki spent the rest of the night sulking in the corner.

**Back to school in the New Year**

The hosts, including the latest host Sophie, were dressed in kimonos and sandals for club activities today. "Tamaki, why, oh why are you so beautiful?" A guest of his was saying "So to be pleasing in your eyes..."

"Tamaki why are your eyes dewy and glistening?" The guest was blushing and looking up at him "Your beautiful smile, it makes the pool of my soul brim with joy..." He was crying. Sophie was watching him from her table dully. "Really Tamaki..." She said to herself. Sophie turned around to face her guests "everyone sure is bubbly today..." The twins had cried during their brotherly love act and Hunny had lost a sandal, also making him cry. "Don't you ever cry Sophie?" A guest of hers asked. "Me? Nope! Girls... you know me, I'm tough!" Smiling and crossing her arms. Her female guests looked up at her in awe "You're so cool Sophie!" They were saying. She turned her head to the other couch next to her, which had her three regular male guests sat on "And what about you guys? Ever cried?" as she said the last word she hushed her voice taunting them. They clearly thought it was sexy because they went bright red and all they could do was stay silent and shake their heads vigorously. She relaxed more on the couch and giggled at them, only making all her guest blush at her adorable little laugh. "You may be tough..." one said "But you certainly have a cute laugh". Sophie smiled back at her.

"I knew she would be a hit with male guests but who knew she would be just as popular with the ladies as well?" Kyoya was saying whilst pushing his glasses up with his index finger. "Yeah, she has even taken some of the bosses regulars" Hikaru answered him. Kaoru was sat watching her. She _was _cute he thought to himself... Kyoya turned to Haruhi "And you too Haruhi, you have become much more adept to entertaining the patrons." She took it as a complement took a step back, only to bump into one of the twins, knocking something out from with in his sleeve. Haruhi picked it up "Eye drops...that's che...!" Hikaru put a hand around her mouth "Oh come on, girls just melt at the sight of tearful eyes, and only the boss can cry without them..." Kaouro handed her a fancy looking cake.

"Wow, this would make a nice offering for my mother" There it was. Haruhi's amazing, natural smile. Girls all the way around the room gulped and blushed. Even the twins and Hunny found her smile cute. Tamaki began to shove loads into her hands and Sophie roller her eyes, noticing a girl stood at the door. Sophie stood up and walked over to the door, the hosts followed her gaze. The twins quickly tried to steal her lime light "Hello there, don't be afraid to come in" But Tamaki clearly wanted it "Hush you two! Welcome princess... to the O..." before he could finish the girl had pushed him away shouting at him "Don't touch me you phoney!" Throwing insult after insult at him "How did _you_ get to be the king of this club?! The king does not _spread_ his love around like _cheap margarine_! You're just a _mushy oaf_, an _air head pretty boy_, a _cut-rate Romeo_!"

Sophie and the twins where practically on the floor almost wetting themselves "Ah ha ha ha ha! The only one to reject the boss like that was Sophie!" Kaoru stuttered out "Yeah! And even she didn't make him do such a dramatic new move! Personal slow mo ah ha ha ha!"

"Oh my god, I can't breath, ha! I like this kid!" The girl looked straight at Sophie, eyes almost in a blaze "What is a girl doing in this host club!" Sophie instantly stopped laughing and looked at her with a scowl "What? Does it matter kid, I can host just as well as any of these dorks."

"Don't you dare call my beloved Kyoya that!" Everyone, including kyoya had a look of surprise on their faces as she ran into his arms, almost knocking him over.

**After club and back into their uniforms**

The hosts stood looking at Tamaki sulking in his dark corner while the girl known as Renge danced around. "Your fiancé!?" The twins looked at Tamaki again "Looks like mommy was keeping a secret from daddy..." Sophie had her arms crossed and was looking angrily at Renge dancing around, singing about a Kyoya that didn't exist "Love at first sight! Watching him commune with the plants in the yard...tending and comforting that injured kitten..."

"You sure you mean Kyoya" Haruhi was blunt about it "Haruhi! Don't be so unfeeling, he's standing right there!"The twins shouted. Sophie looked over to them "Can I just knock her out and be done with this?" Renge carried on "A lonely soul who loves solitude! Priceless moments captured in a love simulation game!" She pointed at Kyoya "And you look just like my beloved Ichijo Miyabi from 'Uki Doki Memorial'!"

"Please, just let me punch her now!" The twins pointed at Renge "Fan girl!" Hikaru continued "I've never seen one before!"

"So she wasn't your real fiancé kyoya?" Tamaki asked and Kyoya replied as no, she wasn't. "And I will serve as manager to your club!" Renge shouted and Sophie nearly choked "Oh no you don't! Kyoya c'mon!"

"She is the daughter of one of my families _key clients_, I expect you to treat her with respect, _or else_." Sophie was tough. But not tough enough to try and stand up to Kyoya "Damn rich people." The host realised they were stuck with her and pelted it "Sorry Haruhi this one's all yours!" Before Sophie could get away Haruhi grabbed her "I'm not doing this alone, come on!" Sophie moaned at her and glared at Renge who was glearing back. They did not like each other."Right!" Renge said "Time for some cooking!"

**In the Kitchen**

Sophie sat up top one of the counters with her arms crossed as she usually did "Sophie, why don't you join us and bake something?" Haruhi asked her. "HA! I can't cook to save my life Haruhi. I'm the instant noodle and toast queen."

"Haruhi! Haruhi!" Renge shouted from across the kitchen "Should I add the sugar to the cream?" Sophie rolled her eyes at her. "Yes, how are you doing with the chocolate?" Haruhi looked over to see Renge melting it on direct heat "No stop! Sophie will you help her please?" Again Sophie rolled her eyes and got up. She didn't like Renge, but she didn't want her to set her self on fire.

The hosts stood outside, awe struck at Haruhi in an apron, and now Sophie attempting to back. When they had finished they walked back into the club room, with a tray of cookies. Renge instantly offered hers to Kyoya and the other hosts tried Haruhi's batch. (Obviously Sophie didn't have a batch) Tamaki was sulking in a corner again due to the fact Renge had called him a faker the moment she walked in the door. The twins took advantage of the situation and ate a cookie from Haruhi's mouth and licked cream that was on her face. "That's sexual harassment of my little girl!" Well they succeeded in pissing him off... No one had noticed that Sophie had gone for a walk else where.

"All of your characters are lukewarm! There is no depth! Women love to swoon over tragic, handsome men! Without it women are just stupid, silly and boring! And that will not do for my Kyoya's club!" Renge decided it would be a good idea to give the club members a new personal and where going to make a short film about them. Tamaki of course loved the idea and so the entire club had to go along with it... "And where is that Sophie! I have a perfect new persona to add to her tough girl act!"

Suddenly everyone realised she had left. "Where did Sophie-Chan go Takashi?" Hunny asked. Every ones faces dropped and they set out to look for her. It didn't take them long to find her, she was sat outside on the edge of the fountain with a notebook and pencil. It had completely escaped every ones mind that she was at Ouran Academy on an art scholarship. Every one stopped a little away not wanting to desterb her. She was smiling down at her work, with a smile much like Haruhi's natural one, and her green eyes were soft and looked happy. She didn't look like Sophie sat there with her little book, much like Kyoya's, drawing one of the rose bushes in front of her.

The hosts were frozen to the spot, none of them wanting to disturb the scene in front of them. Renge was the first to speak, quietly "Well well well. Seems like little miss tough here may not need a new persona! Deep down maybe she really is just a big softy, and acts tough to hide how weak she really is!" Haruhi looked at Renge with upset eyes "Renge you can't do or say that. If it's true that might upset Sophie. Maybe she just looks cute when she is doing something she really loves, you don't know that?" The guys couldn't tell who was cuter right now, Haruhi or Sophie...

"If you really think she needs a new persona, we will come up with one. But for now, let's leave her before she notices us." Kyoya said turning away and leaving first. The hosts all turned and left, leaving Sophie sat in a beautiful rose garden drawing. Not before kyoya got a quick photo of her though...

Shooting was to start tomorrow.


	4. The movie and the dress

**Hey! Sorry this chapter isn't as long as I had hoped for but stick around for the next one it's going to be a longer one, with a lot more events happening in it. If anyone thinks my story is going to slow or had story line and love interest suggestions, drop me a PM or a review (nothing yet set in stone!) and I will get on it to fix it and get back to you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, only my OC.**

Chapter 4: The movie and the dress

"Another basket scored by the twins!" A crowd of girls screamed and swooned "I can't tell who just scored but they are still so great!" Hikaru was jogging a round the pitch, waving his arms at his fans, when a crash came from the other side of the pitch.

"Teacher! Get a stretcher, he's hurt!" Kaoru was lying on the floor, clutching his knee and wincing "Kaoru!" Hikaru ran over to his brother and a horde of girls gasped and uproar of shouts and screams hit the roof. "You have to finish the game for both of us now Hikaru! This is my pain, not yours." Hikaru was shaking his head, tears in his eyes. "No! It hurts me too, Kaoru, It hurts"

_Your pain is my pain_

The background faded and the twins were on the floor outside, rain pouring down upon them and the floor outside, rain pouring down upon them and an onlooker. "I envy the two of you..." They looked up to see Tamaki stood, soaking wet in his white shirt, It sticking to his slender figure. "Suoh Senpi! Why would you envy us?" Kaoru looked up and said to him "You're the idol of the entire school!"

"Idol huh?" Tamaki almost laughed the words out. "What is the point of being worshiped, when the only reason I have it, is my appearance." He scoffed at his own words "I'd prefer to be alone than be braised for it..."

_Damaged hearts cross each other_

Haruhi ran in the rain away from her two pursuers. "You can't run away from me anymore you poor bitch." She slipped and landed on her knees, crawling away from Hunny and pulling her self up to sit up against a tree. He stood just in front of her with his hands in his pockets, his eyes looking dangerous and full of hate, with Mori at his side.

_Those damaged hearts, passing through and damaging one another, what darkness lies within these boys' hearts?_

"You should have known this was coming ever since you went against me..." Hunny stepped forward and Mori put his hand forward to stop him "Stop it Mitsukuni. Every time you hurt some one else, your only really hurting yourself." Hunny shot a ferocious look at him "Shut up Takashi! Do you want me to beat you again?!"

_Has a savoir come, bringing an edifying light...?_

"You shouldn't talk to your friend that way, Haninozuka," Sophie stepped out from behind the tree Haruhi was cowering at, with her arms in fists down at her sides and glaring at Hunny. The rain made her long hair stick to her face and her back, also making her white shirt stick to her curves. "Well, if it isn't the other dirty little pauper. I don't know why you sound so concerned about Takashi here. He does what ever I tell him to do." He snapped his fingers and Mori shot forward, lifting Sophie up by her shoulders of her shirt, and slamming her against the trunk of the tree behind her.

"Arg!" She winced and shut one of her eyes, leaving the other green one looking tearful as if she was about to erupt with tears. "You think you're tough and the saviour of kids like this" Hunny said pointing down at Haruhi "But really, you're even weaker!" Sophie closed her other eye and gritted her teeth. "Taka- Takash... Sophie- Chan!" Hunny ran forward and jumped onto Mori's back "Don't hurt Sophie-Chan Takashi!" Tears flowing from his eyes.

"Cut!" Renge screeched. Hunny jumped down and gave Haruhi a big hug "I'm sorry Haru-Chan! I wont say those mean things ever again!" Mori lowered his arms, putting Sophie back on the ground "Your not...Hurt...?" She patted her self down and looked up at him £Don't be stupid Mori-Senpi, it takes more than that to even scratch me." She lifted a finger and winked at him "Turns out, Tamaki isn't the only one who can cry on cue" As she walked away, a light hint of pink, painted his cheeks.

"Follow the script Hunny!" Renge turned and began shouting orders to the film Hollywood film crew "Rain! Be more painful!" Sophie sighed loudly whilst dropping her shoulders then making a raspberry with her tong. Renge turned back to her with fire in her eyes "What! You don't like how I'm shooting this movie?!" Sophie opened her mouth to reply but then closed it again realising (For once) She really could not be arsed with Renge or a huge shouting match. This movie thing had taken it all out of her. "And by the way Sophie, you _AND_ your character are supposed to be 'tough'!" She said making the action with her hands "So tell me why are you wearing a _pink frilly bra_!" Sophie blushed ferociously and looked down at her self, only now realising she had on a wet, white, thin blouse. This comment also drew the attention of all the hosts and film crew to her chest, as the film crew roared and cheered "Yeah!" one of the camera guys shouted "No way could we film this movie without a bit of sexy miss Renge! It's filled with guys, let's leave it in!"

Everyone was frozen to the spot watching Sophie. She was so embarrassed and angry she looked as if she was about to set off into flames. She stormed up to Renge "You're just _jealous _because mine are _bigger._" All at once everyone backed away. The tension between the pair was so high; it felt like at any second an earthquake would tear through the earth. The director broke the silence "Okay girls, we can't have one of are star actors and our Co-Director fighting now can we?"

They turned away from each other and Sophie stormed off, after grabbing a towel and placing it around her neck. "Whatever, I'm done with this shit. Edit my part, delete it, I don't care, do what you want." The director wanted to stop her but Renge butted in "Yeah well we CAN edit your part to finish the movie so go! We don't need you, see who cares!" Sophie held her hand up, without looking back, and gave Renge the 'V' shaped fingers to say 'fuck you' and she gritted her teeth back at her.

Obviously, everyone noticed way to late that what Renge was actually filming...was Uki Doki Memorial live action. So she didn't really need Sophie anyway. Should have been obvious from the fact that the director Renge had hired was the producer to the game. "Should we go after Sophie-Chan?" Hunny asked adorably. "No, best we leave her too it. I mean we did all just see her bra..." Haruhi said completely monotonous. Hunny blushed a little at the recent memory. The twins came up behind him "Actually Hunny, how did you not notice during the filming...You are practically eye level with her chest..." All eyes were now on Hunny, even Mori looked down to his cousin waiting on an answer. He stood wide eyed and blushed "I-I didn't want to say anything! I didn't want to embarrass Sophie-Chan!" Everyone laughed a little.

Tamaki turned to Haruhi, "So what do you think of my acting Haruhi? I think I might have actually found a new persona for my self!"

"I think you are fine the way you are Senpi, don't change because some one else told you to." He blushed lightly and began to push his fingers together "Well then...if you think that..." He was interrupted by an annoying high pitch voice "Haruhi! Come here!" She left round the corner to find Renge with two of Sophie's regular class D guests. (Turns out they had been watching Sophie act and got caught during the whole bra fiasco) "I would like these two to be in our movie! We need villains and these took look perfect! They will harass out heroes making them unite to stop them!"

"Hey! We aren't villains! We are swell guys!" Haruhi Stopped Renge "It may be convenient to measure people by relative status, but it doesn't really tell you much about them." Renge Grabbed the arm of one of the boys "I'm sure there is a point to all that Haruhi, but right now help me get these guys over into positions!"

"Don't you think you can push me around, just because you're in class A!" He pushed Renge knocking her back "EEEE!" Haruhi jumped behind her to make sure she didn't get hurt and slammed into some camera equipment and knocking it all over the floor creating a crash! "Ouch!"

"Haruhi?!" Tamaki shouted as he came round the corner "What was that just now?" He stopped in his tracks when he saw Haruhi with a tear rolling down her check. "Souh!" The boys shouted "It's not wha...!" Before he could finish, Tamaki flung his fist forward, hitting the boy in the face and knocking him flying against a wall. "Who did it?! Who made Haruhi cry!?" Before anyone could answer, a very angry and very loud shout came from behind where everyone was gathering. "Hey! I leave you guys for less than 5 minutes, and a fight breaks out. With _my_ guests too!" Heads turned and shock practically slapped everyone in the face. Still looking as angry as she usually did, stood Sophie. Wearing the yellow dress that the girls wore as the school uniform, arms crossed and tapping her foot. She stormed past everyone and Tamaki moved out of her way instantly "Kicking ass is _my_ job!" Looking down at her regular (Who was both blushing and petrified of Sophie in this state.) She pulled him up close to her face with his collar usng one hand and the other on her hips. "Did _you_ hurt Haruhi?"

"N-No way! Wait, we had nothing to do with it Sophie, honestly! It was all her fault" He pointed over to Renge. Kyoya smirked from where he was standing. Even in a pretty dress and looking good, Sophie could be intimidating and respected at the same time. He really liked this about her. "You know me Sophie! After that first run in with you, I wouldn't mess with any of your friends!" She let go of him and let him slide back to the floor "Idiot. Of course I believe you two." She looked over to Kyoya and realised she needed to find a way to keep her regulars, regulars fast. "Look. How about I make it so next time you are in the club it's just us guys like it was the first time you came in to see me. Exclusive hosting? To make up for this"

Kyoya nodded at her in approval 'nice save' he said to himself. Before running of the boy stood up and asked Sophie one more question "Will you be wearing that?" She totally forgot that she was wearing the stupis puffy marshmellow of a uniform and slammed her head into the wall. "_Once._ And only _once_...!"

The pair left blushing and almost in tears at the thought of their next visit to the club. Sophie slowly felt her soul flying away out the top of her head. "Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled as he quickly knelt down in front of her "It...Hurts..." His face dropped "My contact lens moved. At that, Tamaki's soul also joined Sophie's, souring to the heavens out the top of his head.

"Pl-Please tell me you got all that!" Renge boomed and pointed to the camera guy "Apart from the bit about Haruhi's contact, that was a perfect shot!"

"Yes Miss, we got it all!" The guy shouted back giving her a thumbs up. Smash! "My camera!" Kyoya held a rock in his hand, up against the shattered lens of the camera. "Kyo-Kyoya?"

"Sorry to be so abrupt Renge...But I can not allow there to be any evidence of the host engaged in _real_ violence and behaving this way...In fact, this whole business has been a great bother to me and it is very unpleasant of you causing this much trouble...For Sophie and otherwise." Renge had tears in her eyes "But Kyoya...No y-your supposed to pat me on the head and say don't worry about it! Kyoya would...!" Tamaki came up next to him "But, that's not the real Kyoya" The hosts joined in "But it was fun while it lasted." And "yeah! I had fun!" Haruhi knelt down in front of Renge who was now on the floor upset. "But you know, it's better to get to know someone a little bit at a time. It's more fun that way" She gave her, her beautiful natural smile of hers "I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to cause so much trouble for you all." She stood up and turned to Sophie "And Sophie, I'm sorry to you too. Now I realise, the reason we don't get along..." She got close to Sophie and practically whispered in her ear so know one else could hear "Is because _Kyoya likes you." _

She froze to the spot and Renge jumped back from her shouting and pointing playfully "But it doesn't matter because now I can fun winning him over!"

"What the hell Renge!" Sophie finally snapped out of it "Don't be so stupid! I'm not that dense! I would notice!" The host all crowded around her, the twins linking her arms "So Sophie...What did Renge just say to you?" Sophie blushed, not sure what to think "And might I say, that dress makes you look utterly adorable!" She remembered about the dress again "I hate it! The only reason I'm wearing it is because my clothes are soaked through!" The twins made a snide comment "Yeah...we defiantly know..." She turned her head "What was that Hikaru?" Him and his brother pelted it before they got murdered right there and then. "Come back here you dorks!" The rests of the hosts laughed.

**In club the following week**

Sophie was sat at her usual table with her three male guests, all awe struck with her sat in front of them in a dress. (she had removed parts of the sleeves however, she just could not take them) Tamaki came over to them "I must say Sophie, that dress does suite you..."

"No it doesn't shut up." Some girls came over from various tables and joined the conversation. And after many complements about her dress one of the girls said to her "Oh Sophie! Your acting was great in the video too! I felt so scared for you, it made me want to cry" Another girl added "Yeah but didn't Tamaki Senpi look so cool stood in the rain?" A whole storm of comments arose and all heads turned to the Shadow King. "It is a rather simple matter to sneak data out of a digital camera..."

"Haruhi!" Sophie shot up "Why the hell is she still here!" pointing and showing jagged teeth towards Renge. As long as he was kept out of it, Kyoya didn't mind Renge sticking around as a manager. So she stayed.


	5. The Twins Fight

**Sorry again! This one isn't as long as I had hopped for but I will make up for it! I really appreciate you guys telling me to update (It's the kick in the butt I need to keep typing!) So enjoy, and keep reviewing so I know what you guys like!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, only my OC.**

Chapter 5: The twins fight

Sophie had just about enough of seeing the host club topless. The previous week it had been the physical exams and in attempt to hide Haruhi's true gender, of course the host club interfered. Turns out Tamaki was a nice guy who liked to help others, but on top of a kiss-a-holic, he was now also labelled as a sexual predator. "Hikaru! Kaoru! I gave you two the job of maintaining the club home page, on the condition you didn't mess around!" Tamaki was clearly not very impressed with the photo shopped image of Haruhi's face on Tamaki's body. Sophie was also not so impressed with it "You dorks, that model is way to tall looking to be Haruhi..." Tamaki and Haruhi stood horrified, looking at Sophie who was now (apparently) on the twins' side.

The twins looked over at Sophie and Haruhi "Not much going on here so..." Hikaru's double finished for him "Can we visit one of your houses?" Before they had even finished the girls replied simultaneously "No way."

"Well...can we spread some rumours about you two being a thing or something? Something to do you know...?"

"What is wrong with you two dorks! Shut up and keep your selves occupied without bothering others." A door from one side of the room creaked open and a clocked figure and a hand puppet poked out "You want to bother people from a distance?" A low voice said from underneath the shadows "Come to the black magic club! Sign up now and get a free voodoo doll!" Tamaki hid behind one of the sofas "Huh? Who the heck is that?" Haruhi asked. Sophie had wondered right up to the door, hands in her pockets and leaning forward, to get a closer look at the dark figure lurking within. "That's Nekozawa, he tends to avoid bright lights. (It saps his strength apparently...)" kyoya said, not looking up from his little black book.

"Don't get involved with him Sophie he will curse you!" Tamaki shouted from behind his hiding spot and she stood straight to look over her shoulder at him in confusion. As she did the twins shot past her with two flash lights beaming down upon Nekozawa "How about some light?"

"Pain!" He shouted as he quickly hurried back behind the door slamming it. "Hikaru! Kaoru! Do you know what you have just done! We are all cursed for your actions!" Tamaki began to tell a tail about when he stepped on bereznoeff (the hand puppet cat...) and was 'transported' into another dimension. "You were in so much shock you walked into the wrong exam, which happened to be Latin, Tamaki." Kyoya said not batting an eye lid, with his hand on his forehead.

**Later, during club**

The twins sat on the floor, with brooms and buckets, being scolded by the king and sentenced to two days chore duty. The had labels stuck on them that read 'Not to entertain...' and 'Not to speak (by order of the king)' The rests of the hosts sat around with guests doing the usual, hosting. Today however, Sophie and Haruhi were on the same table (Her male guests happened to be in detention and unable to attend) "Sophie, Haruhi?" one of the young ladies asked "We can all tell the twins apart from the parting of their hair, but you two can tell them apart with out knowing that? How come?" The twins over heard and began to listen in.

Haruhi answered with no malice "I'd say that, Hikaru's words and actions are more evil." Hikaru's face dropped and Kaoru lifted his hand to his mouth, trying not to laugh "Yeah! And if you listen to him, Hikaru defiantly sounds like he has more of a dark side than his brother." Sophie conferred with her. Kaour burst into laughter "Ha ha ha...! Sorry...Hikaru!"

"Hey I just don't try to hide it...the real evil lurks in you Kaoru." The laughing stopped and everyone turned round and watched the boys bicker. "You can talk Hikaru. You're full of selfish notions."

"It's you who takes my notions and runs with them. If you don't like them, then leave them."

"I would just hate to leave you hanging Hikaru. Besides, I've noticed quite recently..." He turned and looked his brother straight in the eyes "You're actually quite fond of Haruhi, aren't you? You sure like to touch her..." Hikaru shot up from his seat "Huh!" and Tamaki's heart skipped a beat "What!"

"Don't say such ridiculous things Kaour . I'm not attracted to that little racoon" Hikaru said gritting his teeth and snarling "And I've noticed you spying on Sophie hosting from our table. Don't act like you don't have a thing for her!" Sophie and Haruhi sat unable to move with nothing to say, they didn't really care about what they were saying, but the pair of them had never seen the twins fight. "Idiots!" Tamaki shouted "There are some things better left unsaid guys!"

Out of no where (well somewhere within the floor actually...) appeared Renge (Yup. Still here...) "Oh, splendid! Looks like some of the hosts have got caught up in a love dilemma!" The twins turned their heads round from where they were stood "Button it, Renge!" She proceeded to kneel on the floor "I'm just a girl left out!"

"Damn right you are..." Sophie mumbled, not quiet enough for it to be out of Renge's range "What was that!" Sophie smirked "Nothing..." Before she could make a snide remark, the twins were back at it "You're pathetic at math!" Hikaru shouted "Oh yeah! How about your French!" his doppelganger shouted back at him. The insults continued to fly and girls swooned at the not-so-brotherly love act. Sophie's eyes twitched 'These girls have problems'.

_Tamaki's conclusion no.1: Bored Twins = Flared Tempers = Harsh Words_

**The Next Day**

In class 1-A, Sophie took her usual seat next to Haruhi. Hikaru usually sat next to her and Kaoru next to Sophie. "Morning Haruhi." She said smiling at Haruhi "Any sign of Hikaru and kaoru?" From around the room came a choir of gasps "Morning Haruhi, Sophie." She turned around to see Hikaru stood there with bright pink hair, spiked up. "Hikaru!?" Her and Haruhi gasped. "How wild" Haruhi said "Isn't it cute? I'm gonna be pink from now on. No longer shall I be mistaken for Kaoru!" Just as he said Kaoru walked in, with bright blue hair...

"Morning Sophie, Haruhi!" He walked over to his desk next to Sophie and began to get out his books "I slept like a log _alone_ last night, but had this bad dream..." Hikaru stood up "Where I dyed my hair pink! Can you imagine me doing something that lame!" As Kaoru went to sit down, his brother stuck his foot out and used it to pull away his chair, making him fall to the floor. The entire lesson was just the pair of them continually throwing stuff over the top of the girls at each other. They were slowly beginning to loose their temper.

As everyone was leaving for lunch, both twins addressed the girls "C'mon, you two are sitting with me." They glared at each other, obviously not liking the fact that they were still talking in unison. The girls usually ate in the classroom and so had never been in the cafeteria to eat. Sophie had been in there once to look for Mori, but that was the only time. "Fine" Hikaru said to his brother "We will take one each."

"Oh and I suppose you will be taking and sitting with Haruhi?" Kaoru shot back at him, making him go red "N-No! _Sophie_ is sitting with me in the cafeteria _actually_!"

"We are not possession guys! We will sit with who ever we like!" Hikaru grabbed Sophie's arm and began dragging her off "No you won't." Haruhi couldn't help but notice Kaoru's face dropped a little as he watched his twin drag Sophie away into the cafeteria. She tugged his sleeve "Let's go get lunch" She said smiling up at him, and as Mori usually dose, he just nodded.

**In the cafeteria**

The twins lined up to get their lunch and the girls sat at a table _next to each other._"This is stupid." Sophie said, slumping her head into her hands. "Even when they are fighting, they still talk in perfect unison!" Haruhi pointed out. Indeed the twins were, they had trouble ordering their lunch because they didn't want to get the same as each other.

"Okay! This fight is both of your fault, you know!" from out of no where Hunny appeared..."now share a piece of cake and make up! But I would like a bit too...so I will have to make thirds and..." he began to ramble on so Mori smoothly 'slid in', picked him up and walked off with him before he could cause anymore trouble. Sophie found herself wanting the strawberry off the top, she was hungry and only had her homemade lunch with her. This didn't consist of much or anything interesting. There were whispers rising up from all around and the girls turned around to view the door.

"I heard a commotion and they're still at it...I see, that's not good for the hosts image..." Tamaki and the rest of the host stood, looking at the twins, clearly not too pleased. He noticed the girls sat down at one of the tables and suddenly his mood was lifted "What are my children doing in the lunch hall, I hardly ever see you in here!"

"Stop calling me your daughter Senpi!" Sophie balled back at him. Haruhi also nodded in agreement "The twins dragged us in here, we usually just have packed lunch." Tamaki began to blush at the image of him receiving a packed lunch off the girls, and he was lost in his own world, like usual... "Is your imagination over heating again Tamaki?" Kyoya asked coldly, almost like he didn't like the fact he was fantasising over the girls...or one of them. Without them noticing, the twins took their seats next to one of the girls, Kaoru by Haruhi and Hikaru by Sophie. "Hey, what are you two eating?" Kaoru asked. Haruhi explained that she had eggs and leftovers while Sophie had rice balls she had made the night before. Hikaru poked Sophie's arm "Can we trade; I don't like the food I got..." Without an answer he pushed his tray onto Sophie's side and took her lunch box. Kaoru had done the same to Haruhi and the girls just sat there, thinking it was best not to argue with them right now.

They looked down at the trays in front of them "Uhh, Haruhi?" Sophie asked "Do you know what any of this is?"

"No, but it looks good." Haruhi took a bite first and she blushed and the wonderful flavours making her look very cute. The hosts, and most of the others in the cafeteria, noticed and waited eagerly for Sophie to take a bite. Hikaru picked up her fork for her, and grabbed her chin pulling her face up to meet his "Here Sophie, you should try this one first, say 'Ah'" the girls in the room held their breaths, it was a very attractive site. She didn't want to play along, but damn she was hungry! Before she could take a bite however, Kaoru had gotten up, and went to stand next to Sophie, butting past her and taking the bite for her "Why thank you" He said with his mouth full of the food on the fork.

And just like before, food was flying, chairs were flying, and Sophie swore she saw Hunny get thrown across the room in the mess. The rest of the day consisted of the pair pulling tricks on each other, and Tamaki usually getting caught in their traps, rather than them. It was getting to the point were everyone was loosing their tempers. By this time, everyone was in the club room.

Hikaru stood, fists balled and shouting at his brother "You really piss me off! Kaoru, we may be alike in so many ways, but I'm tired of being mistaken for you! Now that I think about it, I hate you!" Sophie was beginning to get very annoyed; she crossed her arms and scowled at them both as Kaoru replied "You think I feel any different!" He put his hand into his pocket and pulled something out. The hosts all gasped at once "One of Nekozawa's voodoo dolls!"

"I've put your name on it Hikaru! So what ever this doll suffers, _you'll suffer_!" The girls had had enough. At once they ran up to a twin and hit him hard on his head "That's enough!" Haruhi shouted "You damned idiots, cut it out!" Sophie also shouted. The hosts stood back in shook and awe, kyoya writing in his book continuously. The twins looked up at the girls stunned "This is a sibling squabble, not a fight to the death you dorks!"

"You're both wrong, and acting like idiots only proves it!" the girls nodded at each other and shouted at the same time "Now stop this right now and make up or you will never get to come to any of our homes ever!" the twins began to rise and the smile on their faces grew, like a Cheshire cat to one of their ears to their other. "So you will invite us if we make up?" They said together, walking around the girls and putting an arm over them. Hikaru on Haruhi, and Kaoru on Sophie. The voodoo doll had 'blank' written on the back and the boys pulled out a script from their jacket. 'Doom' drifted over the hosts as they realised they had been tricked. The girls sank to the floor back to back, as their souls drifted off from out of their heads. Tamaki also lay, face first on the floor, realising what the demons had done.

They began to 'make up' by pulling on a brotherly love act "I'm sorry kaoru, I know it was all according to the script, but I still said such harsh thing..." Hikaru said, holding his brother in his arms "that's nothing; I was so worried about hurting you..."

_Tamaki's conclusion No2: There is nothing more demonic than two bored twins._

**The next day**

"Alright, it's the 'which on is Hikaru' game!" they twins had kept their coloured hair for another day. "Easy!" One of their guests said "Hikaru has the pink hair!" Hikaru smiled at her "Ha ha, correct!" The girl blushed "It's easy to tell you two apart now!" As she said this Sophie walked past with a glss of lemonade in her hands "No it's not..." She said and the girl looked up at her in confusion. Haruhi came up next too her "I agree. Sophie and I know what you have done." The twins looked at them with expressionless faces, knowing they had been caught at last. "Today, Hikaru has the blue hair..." Sophie said "And Kaoru has the pink hair." Haruhi finished and they both walked off.

"The girls have gotten pretty sharp about us Hikaru..." Has the twin's world composed of 'us' and 'not us' been invaded? It will take them a while to realise...that it has.

**The following week**

Sophie stood still, unable to move, watching Tamaki play the piano. He was amazing, she had never known before how well he could play. She had tried to learn instruments in the past, but she gave up pretty quickly, making excuses like her fingers were to short or not flexible enough. Haruhi also stood, stunned. Once he had stopped, she walked up to him, not realising how much she was blushing "T-Tamaki, that was beautiful. I didn't know you could play piano." Kyoya, Kaoru and Mori couldn't help but feel disheartened at the site of Sophie blushing over their boss. Even if it didn't show on their faces. Even Hikaru felt a bit of jealousy, building up in his stomach like a knot.

Tamaki had helped a young boy to play piano with a special friend of his. Sophie hadn't noticed just how kind he really was. Even after the physical exams, when he helped a man finds his daughter; she thought it was just because maybe he felt sorry for him. But now she saw that he really did enjoy helping others. She might even have found it sweet.

What Sophie also didn't know, was that next week was going to be interrupted, with a trip to a water park.


	6. Kyoya's exclusive members-only resort

**I'm taking longer than I was to update sorry, exams coming up and everything, but I think you will like this one! Really would like some feed back for this one, and who you want Sophie to be with (I have an idea but if you really insist I will change it)**

Chapter 6: Kyoya's exclusive members-only resort.

The fragrance of the coconut aroma drifted through the warm air on the light breeze, which rolled the gentle waves. Haruhi could hear tropical birds chirping, and calling mates. She was still trying to work out whether she was dreaming or not. She could have sworn she was walking towards the entrance to school with Sophie once the school day had finished.

"Haru-Chan! Would you like to try some of my coconut milk!?" Hunny shouted as he slammed into her back hugging her, almost knocking her flying. Nope. She was defiantly _not_ dreaming. She was wearing a small sleeveless hoodie and a pair of shorts, on top of a swimsuit. The twins had made such an effort to pick out a nice one for her, but Tamaki had refused to allow his daughter to 'show so much skin'.

She turned to see Kyoya sat at a table with a glass of lemonade in his hand. Tamaki was lying down on one of the beech chairs not far from him, with his arms behind his head. The twins were in a big pool, armed with water pistols attacking each other, and Hunny sat at the waters edge watching Mori on the boards.

"Welcome to the Ohtori group corporation's exclusive members-only swimming resort." Kyoya said smiling, and raising a glass to Haruhi. Tamaki stood up and pulled her closer to him with his hand on her shoulder "It's just the getaway us hosts need, no guests, just relaxation!" He moved his hand out in front of him dramatically "Just look! A beautiful southern bird, just what could it be called?"

"It's a rose-ringed parakeet, Senpi" The hosts looked up towards the tree to see a bunch of branches being pulled to the side, to reveal Sophie. Sat in the tree with her sketch book in hand and a parakeet to accompany her.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow "I didn't know you had such a good knowledge of tropical birds?" She smiled and placed her sketch book to the side "That's nothing Senpi, its actual name is 'Psittacla Krameri'!" He looked even more shocked now. 'Latin too?' He said to himself. He really didn't know anything about this girl, and he was the one who always knew _everything_ about_ everyone._ He was really beginning to like this girl simply due to the fact that he knew so little about her. That made her interesting in his eyes, and above all a challenge. A challenge he wasn't about to give up right at the start.

"That's amazing Sophie-Chan!" Mori nodded in agreement. "Sophie!" Haruhi shouted "Get out that tree, were you hiding up there this whole time?! You're even still in your uniform you must be boiling!" She was. She had hidden the moment they arrived at the resort and left her uniform on (Well, pants and shirt with sleeves rolled up minus a tie...) Kyoya put is glass down, stood up, and crossed his arms. "I also insist you come down this instant Sophie. You must change or you will get ill and that is the last thing we hosts need. What would I tell your guests?" She slumped her shoulders, realising the battle was lost and began to climb down the tree from which she was previously perched in.

Just before she got nearer to the bottom branches (still pretty high up) she lost her footing and began to fall backwards. "Uhh!" She gasped, when she realised she was no longer stable. Without even thinking about it, Kyoya lunged forwards, with his arms out, ready to catch her.

Within seconds, she landed safely in his arms, one holding up her back and the other, her legs. She was stunned, and pinned to his chest unable to move. He was looking down straight at her and he looked angry "And no more climbing the trees, Sophie!" He shouted. _Shouted_! She had never seen him shout, like, really shout. Like he was genuinely really angry. Even the rests of the hosts seemed a little scared of him in that moment. She just frowned and looked away from him. What had she done wrong, she though to herself?

A moment passed in silence, and he still hadn't put her down. Still not looking at him, and still with and frown on her face, she wasn't sure what to say. "Senpi?" Haruhi was the first to speak "You can put her down now, the twins will take her too get changed." He looked to Haruhi then back to the stubborn, angry, nut-job red head in his arms. Then put her down on her feet. She turned her head and looked at him, and everyone waited for her to say something. But when she realised she had nothing, she turned and began to walk off, the twins catching up to her.

Kyoya sat back down and opened his little black book, with such force he shook the table, and Tamaki jumped in fear behind his beach chair. Damn he was scary when he got mad! He felt bad for shouting at Sophie. He was upset that she was angry with him. He didn't mean to shout at her he just got so worried about her all the time, that it angered him! He had also discovered, that much like himself, Sophie was as stubborn as stubbornness gets. Kyoya's stubbornness was what made him not apologise the moment he had done it. A matter of principle! He wasn't going to let it get to him.

Sophie sat in the locked cubicle with her new swimsuit on and her arms crossed. She didn't want to come out. Before she was just worried about wearing a swimsuit but now, she was just angry. She was staring straight a head of her at the door, listening to the twins that were trying to coax her out. "Come on Sophie I'm sure he didn't mean to shout at you" Kaoru said, leaning his back against the door. Hikaru tapped on it "Yeah, so stop being so stubborn and get your ass out here, you're missing all the fun and so are we!" She swallowed hard, gulping her pride down. She didn't want to be stuck in this changing cubicle for much longer. Before the boys could come up with something else to say, she opened the door and stepped out.

She had on one of the twin's mother's designs. It was a one piece swimsuit that was white with a black flowery pattern on the side. The chests area was shaped and so it complimented her tremendously. She couldn't deny, she did like it. And from the look on the two boys' faces, so did they. Hikaru nudged his brother with his elbow "Told you she would look great in it!" Kaoru blushed uncontrollably "Y-Yeah, you look w-wonderful in it..." Her eyes softened "I'm glad; I thought you two were going to laugh at me"

"Nope. Hikaru said "But, we do need to show the others right now." Without warning, he picked her up over his shoulder and the three of them were on their way "Put me down you idiot, I can walk myself!" The boys just laughed the whole way back to the group.

They arrived back not long after. All three on foot, Hikaru rubbing his head "I was quite fine carrying you girl..."

"If I had let you carry me like that Hikaru, you would have been showing off my ass in this swimsuit to everyone stood in front of you. "What can I say..." he said shrugging "It is a pretty nice ass." She turned quickly oh her heels and he flinched back, not wanting to get hit on the head again. "Don't even go there Hitachin" Raising her middle finger right at him, only making him smirk. Damn, she was hard to get. He didn't notice his brother stood behind him, looking at him as if he wanted to strangle him.

"Wow! Sophie! That swimsuit looks good on you!" Haruhi said walking over to her, making all eyes turn to her "Sophie-Chan is so pretty!" Hunny ran over and jumped on her back "Oh hushed guys; it's only a swimsuit..." She said putting him down and ruffling his hair, making him blush slightly. Mori was sat at the pools edges with a towel around his neck watching Sophie, his lips were slightly parted as he watched her blushing faintly. Tamaki was still behind his beach chair, only now blushing at her outfit, instead of cowering from Kyoya.

Kyoya was still sat, writing in his book, he hadn't even acknowledged that she had returned. Once she saw that he was ignoring her, she turned her head from him pointing her nose in the air "Humph!" was the noise she made as she stormed over to the diving boards. She walked to the edge of the board and Mori spoke out to her from where he was sat "Uhh...Carful" She smiled at him and then took off. She didn't just do a boring dive. She did a forward somersault into the water. Mori gasped quietly. That was hot.

She didn't surface until she had swum right up in front of Mori, bursting her head out of the water and flicking her head and hair back. She swam up to the edge next to him and folded her arms over it to keep her self up while she spoke to him. "Taa-daa!" She said musically quite happy with herself. He smiled, and stood up, out stretching his hand to help her out. Once she had been pulled out she walked over to the table where Kyoya was sat to get a glass of lemonade (her favourite). She wasn't going to let him ruin a nice time.

She sat in the chair opposite him at the table, ringed out her hair then took a sip of her drink "That was quite an impressive dive you did just now." She moved her glass down a bit so she could see him. He had placed his pen down and was looking at her. "Not ignoring me now then?" She said looking straight back at him and putting her glass down. She had to admit, there was something about his eyes that inspired her. They were always so sharp and confident looking.

"I was never ignoring you in the first place..." Turns out he hadn't acknowledged her return because he was afraid if he looked at her he would blush and everyone would see. He needed time to get over her swimsuit first. Sophie sighed and got up to leave "W-wait." She looked at him waiting for him to continue. "I'm sorry I shouted at you." Sophie sat back down and took another gulp of lemonade, accidently missing some, and it dripped down her chin and neck.

He had to turn away quickly to hide the blush that had appeared on his cheeks. "It's okay, but to make up for it..." She stood up quickly excited at her own words "next time, we go to the beach!" She smiled at him and then ran off towards where all the water guns were kept. She was in a much better mood now and felt like ambushing the twins. Kyoya only pushed down the warmth that her smile gave him and continued writing in his little black book.

**The war begins...**

All the hosts beside Kyoya and Haruhi were in on the war and armed to the teeth with water balloons and pistols. Those two were sat chatting at his table he never seemed to leave.

Sophie stood behind a decorative totem poll, her two handed water gun pulled up against her chest at the ready. She had been targeting the twins but they had vanished from her vision and she lost them. She could see Hunny sat behind one of the chairs. He hadn't moved but surprisingly, his water balloons were all so well aimed, he didn't need to. Tamaki was only moments ago behind his beech chair, pumping up his water gun's pressure, ready for an attack but it looked like his position had moved. Mori was stood with his back to a wall right behind Sophie, smiling faintly at the thought if him jumping out and soaking her.

She was about to make her move when he jumped out, armed with two hand pistols, shooting repeatedly at her. Her reaction time was quicker than he expected and she had zipped to the side out of the way just in time, and threw a water balloon at him, knocking him back slightly. She laughed at him and then ran off to a new spot, behind a table. She was about to jump up and shoot the unsuspecting Hunny, when a hand grabbed her, yanking her back into a patch of bushes.

She lay on her back on the ground, looking up at Tamaki, with his finger over his lips looking very serious. She just looked at him frowning and told him quietly "This, is a new low for you Senpi... dragging me into a bush, you really are a sexual predator aren't you." He jumped back, realising how close he was to her and blushed slightly "N-no!" He whisper-shouted "I just wanted to talk to you about something..."

Sophie sat up and crossed her legs, sitting next to him. She looked at him, crossing her arms indicating that she was waiting. He took a deep breath in and moved a part of the bush to the side to see the rest of the host club members, looking around for her. He dropped the branch and leaned back close to her "I just wanted...to ask you..." her heart skipped a beat. Those sentences never ended in words she wanted to hear... She froze. "Do you..."

Before he could finish he was pulled out of the bush from behind, and Sophie was dragged out the other side forward. Before she knew it, she was in Kaoru's arms. He was holding her in them, staring straight at Tamaki gritting his teeth. Tamaki was being held by the scruff if the neck by Hikaru "I don't believe it. You are horrible boss."

"N-No! You blasted twins! It's not what it looks like!" Hikaru let him drop and looked over to Sophie. Kaoru let go of her "What were you two doing in there?" She could hear in his voice that something was wrong. She looked over to Tamaki. He was looking at the floor rubbing his arm and blushing. What was he going to ask her? He looked up and his eyes met her and he quickly looked away. She realised that he didn't want her to say anything and she isn't that cold hearted.

Sophie crossed her arms and frowned, closing her eyes. "We weren't doing anything Kaoru." She began to walk off, not wanting to make the situation any worse than it already was. Kaoru grabbed her wrist "really?" She looked back at him. His eyes were fixated on hers. She didn't have anything else she could say. Once he realised he had nothing else to say he let go, and she walked off towards her drink.

Kyoya was watching her, with the same expression as Kaoru. Sophie turned to Haruhi "Do you wanna go for a walk?"

Haruhi and Sophie sat at the other end of the pool. Sophie was looking up, feeling the breeze on her face. The boys had drifted back into their normal selves and where once again into the water fight, the twins were teaming up on Tamaki. But Hunny was back into the pool with his float, running against the current.

"So, why were you in that bush Sophie?" She looked at Haruhi "He...was going to ask me something. But...he never got to." Haruhi leaned forward "What was he going to ask?"

"I...Don't know." She looked into the water at her feet. Mori had walked round to the girls "Sophie." They turned round to see him stood behind him. "Do you want me to leave you guys?" Mori nodded once at Haruhi's question. Sophie pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them, looking up at him. Haruhi left and Mori sat down in her place, feet in the water. She looked back to wards the others.

"What's up Mori Senpi?" There was quiet for a while. "I just wanted to...sit with you." She looked up at him. He was watching Hunny in the pool and his lips curled up slightly at both sides. "It's really sweet how close you are to your cousin Senpi" He realised what she meant and looked at her, then back to Hunny. "Yeah." She smiled up at him. "You know, I never realised how nice your company is Senpi." He froze and blushed lightly, trying hard not to show he was reacting. "The others...I dunno. Lately, especially today, they are acting funny towards me."

Mori noticed how her demeanour quickly changed. Her eyes grew softer than the usual strong green ones she had. They looked moist too, like she was going to cry. She rested her head on her knees. He had to say something fast. But he was Mori, and didn't say anything. Instead, he lifted his arm and put it round her smiling. She looked at the arm around her and blushed after then turning to look at the smiling face that was comforting her.

Before anything else was said, there was a rumbling growing from underneath them. The water began to ripple and the current forced waves and waves along the pool. Sophie gasped and the pair began to realise what was about to happen "Hunny Senpi!"

"Mitsukunk!" Hunny was carried off by the current; his float flew off into the air. Mori got up too fast to try and jump in after him, and slipped, hitting himself hard on the floor. "Mori Senpi!" Sophie shot up to help him, pulling him up. The others had run to where they were. "We need to go after him!" Tamaki shouted "Quick, we can go this way!"

"Wait not that way!" Kyoya shouted too late. Everyone ran into something they did not think they would encounter; wondering alligators and piranha ponds. The hosts stood catching their breath from running around, avoiding getting eaten. "let's see..." Kyoya said, pulling out his book "Alligators roaming loose create some difficulties...The piranha pond may need re-thinking..." He turned to the rest of the group "Thanks guys. Those are good things to know." The sudden realisation hit everyone...they were guinea pigs to find glitches in the new resort...

"Okay Kyoya, where to now..." Sophie said looking around "We are in the jungle zone, near the south gate." No one noticed him walking under a hut (all too busy trying to locate the source of exotic noises...) "And it looks like it's time for the squall."

With that, the rain hammered down on every one but Kyoya, safely already under hut. Everyone gathered under and took a seat, to await the rain stopping. Mori leaned against the railing, looking out into the jungle. Haruhi and Sophie could both tell he was worried. Haruhi walked up to him, putting her hand on his arm "Hunny's going to be fine, you know. We will find him."

He turned and smiled at Haruhi, ruffling her hair, and she smiled back. Sophie didn't realise why but she felt kind of jealous he wasn't ruffling her hair. Tamaki gasped "You don't think Mori wants' to take my place in being Harhi's daddy do you!" the twins and Sophie looked at him in disgust. "Only you want that Senpi..."

Kyoya's phone began to ring so he walked to the side to answer it. Sophie wished she had her sketch book with her, as she walked over to the other end of the hut, watching the birds.

Mori had noticed that the rain was slowly stopping, and left quickly to find his cousin, Haruhi not wanting him to go alone and so went with him. Kyoya put his phone down "A search team is on its way, they will do a better job than what we can." The twins turned to him "Let's go back to the gate then so we can...hey, where is Mori and Haruhi!" Tamaki also shouted the last part with them. Sophie turned round realising there was a commotion "They went that way" She said pointing to a trail near by "Why didn't you say anything?" Tamaki said.

Sophie shrugged, with those softer eyes of hers, she rarely showed. She left a head of them without another word, down the same trail "Now that you mention it, I did forget to mention there were others..." Kyoya said quietly.

Tamaki sped up to walk beside Sophie. "Hey, Sophie?" She didn't respond only kept walking. Tamaki raised an arm and rubbed the back of his neck "I'm sorry, about before I mean. Just forget about what I said okay?" She moved her eyes to see him, still not saying anything. She was curious to what he was going to ask her. But thought it best to peruse it another tine...

When the group finally caught up to Mori and Haruhi, Hunny was there too, along with a large amount of beaten up privet police... Sophie was just as surprised as Haruhi to find it was Hunny's work. The national middle school champion in karate! And Mori, the national kendo champion.

"You weren't lonely while I was gone, were you Takashi?" His eyes moved onto Haruhi, then back to Hunny "I wouldn't say that..." Sophie's heart skipped a beat. 'What the hell?' Thinking to herself 'Pull yourself together girl and grow up!'

Today had been a busy day for everyone, Sophie the most. All she wanted was to go home and paint on her canvases she had been working on. Before the day had ended, Kyoya looked down at his phone at all the photos of the hosts he had taken for the albums. Like a secret agent of course, no one knew about the new up and coming albums... His favourite image by far, was the one of Sophie, sat up that tree gazing at that beautiful bird she was drawing. She always did look beautiful when she was drawing, forgetting the world around her.

He hadn't forgotten her request for the beach, he wanted to see her sat on sand, sketchbook in hand, looking out at the blue sea...


	7. The Beach Part 1 of 3

**I'm really sorry this one took so long! I'm having problems with my laptop -_- and my exams are half way through... Because of this I am going to extend this chapter into 3 parts, promise I wont make it drag! If I do just tell me and I will add some action ;) Keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, only my OC's.**

Chapter 7: The beach part 1 of 3

"You son of a bitch, you're supposed to be helping me out!" Sophie shouted down her head set microphone. He hands gripped the X-box controller in her one hand and she reached out for he can of monster that was in front of her. "I fucking hate you." A muffled voice came from within her beloved turtle beach headset "Awww, come on now Sophie, it's not my fault you're so bad you can't even block my attack..."

"What did you just say?! I thought you had invaded my game to help me defeat the son of a bitch boss I can't get passed, but instead, you mace me to the face and loot my body!" Sophie was on Dark Souls. One of the most rage creating games ever. And a good friend of hers she went to middle school with had just killed her. And took her stuff. Just for fun. She was not happy.

"Fuck you dude, I'm done." She threw her now empty monster can at her TV screen. "Chill Soph! Ha Ha Ha Ha, you are so competitive! And my dude looting you? Just an excuse for my guy to touch your character, I mean what can I say if your player runs round wearing practically nothing!?"

"You make me sick."

"Love you too Sophie!" A sarcastic remark came from the voice being broadcasted into her ears. There was a knock on Sophie's bedroom door and she pulled her headphones down around her neck and spun round on her twirly chair "Yeah?" The door opened and a familiar group rushed into her room. "Sophie-Chan!" Hunny shouted as he ran into hug her legs. "Guys! What the hell are you doing in my house!" The rest of the host club, minus Haruhi, walked into her room "Your mother let us in!" Tamaki said with a big smile on his face. (they had charmed their way into the house, arriving in a limo and all...)

"Company?" The voice from round her neck asked "yeah, will play another time dude. In fact, no I won't, lest you molest my dead body again." There was laughter from the headset as Sophie began to switch off her consol. "Didn't know you were a gamer Sophie?" Hikaru said surprised. Sophie turned back to the hosts, who had only now noticed how she was dressed.

She had on a small, black sports top that showed off her stomach and black skinny jeans. Her red hair looked shorted, as it was tied up in a high pony tail and her bangs pinned to the side. She had a red hoodie on unzipped and sleeves rolled up.

At the sight of her stomach the hosts blushed slightly. The hosts were also all in casual wear. Well as 'casual' as the rich can be, expensive designer 'casual' wear... "Why are you guys here?" Sophie said standing up and folding her arms as the host began to look round her room and makeing themselves comfy. "For a commoners house Sophie, your house is pretty big. I mean, it's still smaller than any of ours but..." Sophie's eye twitched. It was true in a way. She had a large family and so lived in a five bedroom house out in the country.

'Shit' she thought, they had met her mom, was anyone else in the house? She hopped not. She didn't know who she was more embarrassed of. Her insulting rich friends, or her 'common' family. "Hey Sophie-chan?" Hunny said "Is this your teddy bear?" Shit. Sophie looked at Hunny holding her Mr. Panda bear in his arms next to Usa-chan. The twins appeared either side of her, wrapping their arms on her shoulders "So miss tough has a teddy bear..."

She went bright red "Come to think of it..." Kaoru said letting go of her and walking into the middle of the room "your whole room is filled with panda related stuff..." Also true. Panda teddies, speakers, slippers, money boxes, hats, dressing gown...She was just as bad as Hunny with his bunny stuff. "Sophie!" Tamaki shouted "Why have you never worn this hat!" he held up her panda hat that had ears on it. Even Kyoya struggled to keep a straight face. "You would look soooooo cute in this!" The king continued to talk about her panda stuff.

"Did you guys have a reason for coming to my home? In case you didn't notice it is in the middle of no where so don't use the 'We were just passing by excuse'. She lost her cool. "You're cute when you're angry you know that?" Hikaru said devilishly "Arrggggg!" The hosts giggled a little at her frustration, except Kyoya of course. He also though she was very cute but of course did not say anything. Because he was Kyoya.

"Sophie?" The door opened and in popped a young looking, short lady with blonde hair "I know you have friends round but will you walk down to the farm shop? We need milk if your friends want tea or coffee!" She had no chose in the matter now her mom had mentioned coffee. Sophie swapped her hoodie to a small denim jacket, pulled her hair out putting all to one side, and putting on a pair of sunglasses. Damn she looked cool!

She was like a different person, but totally the same at the same time. "Come on then, we will all go..."

"Yay!" Hunny, Tamaki and the twins shouted as everyone began to head outside. "Where is Haruhi?" Sophie asked, walking hands in her pockets as usual, sunglasses now on her head. "She is out with her dad and so we thought best not to interrupt her plans" Kyoya said walking next to her. "I see" She said looking at him. The rest of the hosts were just ahead of them, admiring the beautiful country side scenery. "So, why did you all come to see me?" Kyoya also put his hands in his pockets and look ahead of him at the others. "We wanted to tell you about tomorrow, we have already asked your mother and she is packing your bags as we speak." He smirked and looked at her.

"What! Senpi ,where am I going?!" The others slowed down to join them "The beach!" The twins shouted together "We are all going Hunny Senpi added. "Why?" She turned back to kyoya for an answer, not that she didn't want to go. The twins answered her question "Our finals are over! We should have a break!" Kyoya leaned in close "And you did tell me I _had _to take you to the beach, remember?" She giggled at the memory.

"Okay. I will go with you guys" She smiled at them and they arrived at the shop.

**Back at the house**

They walked back up the drive way to Sophie's house. It was big for a 'commoners' house. There were vines growing up the front of it and a little cobble stone wall around it. It was surrounded by green and colourful flowers. They hadn't noticed at first, but the view of this house was remarkably similar to a painting of Sophie's that Tamaki insisted on keeping on the wall in the club room.

As they walked into the porch, Sophie noticed an increase in shoes. 'Damn' the siblings were home. Clearly the hosts had noticed "Do we get to meet your brothers and sisters now!" Tamaki said excited and Sophie sighed. "I couldn't find an exact number on the amount of siblings you have Sophie" Kyoya said, reviewing her note book. "That's probably because they are halves and steps Senpi..."

Sophie walked into the kitchen with the milk and turned on the kettle "You all want coffee?" They all nodded as several foot steps run through the house. The door opened and a boy, not much younger than Sophie walked in. "Ha Ha! Mom wasn't lying, what's with all the guys Sophie?"

"Get out..." he laughed and walk off "Idiot" Kyoya got out his little book again "That would be your biological brother, yes?"

"Damn straight, a pain in the ass too!" She shouted the last bit loudly so he could hear her as he walked away. He just laughed from somewhere down the corridor. Sophie turned and began to pour the coffee into mugs. A door opened some where and then closed again. From the window in the kitchen two young children could be seen playing in the garden.

"Your half brother and sister?" yet again, the shadow king was correct and Sophie nodded to confirm it. She gave them all their coffee and they all sat at the table. "I believe there are two more, an older step brother and a younger step sister?"

"Damn your good Senpi..." Sophie said, pouring herself a glass of lemonade. "I do try..." he smirked and the light reflected on his glasses to hide his eyes. "Looks like only my sister is in, you won't get her out of her room now she had taken off her make up and there are guys in the house..." She rolled her eyes and looked out the window, just as her youngest sibling tripped and hit himself on the wall.

"Ah!" She gasped as she saw him begin to cry and she ran out to his aid. All the hosts watched, transfixed on her actions. She picked him up and put him oh her back, much like how Hunny sits on Mori's back, and carried him into the kitchen "Don't mind them" She said with a sweet smile on her face and wiping the tears from her little brothers cheek with a tissue.

He sat on a chair with scrapped knees and a nasty bump on his head. His nose all snotty ,and tears still running down his face. She stood up and ruffled his short hair whilst lifting up and getting a box of the top of the cupboards. "Idiot" She said whilst getting out a band aid and placing it on his head. Hunny was reminded of when he got hurt and Sophie had put a band aid on him.

The kid stood up and gave her a hug "thanks *sniff* Big Sis..." Before walking back out of the kitchen to join his sister again at hide and seek. Sophie turned back to the hosts to see them all staring at her. "...What?"

"So, our little miss tough has a soft spot!" Hikaru said leaning on her "Get off Hikaru..." She said pushing him away "That was soooo cute Sophie!" Tamaki said blushing lightly "Who knew you were so good with kids?" Kaoru said, joining his brother and leaning on the other side of her knocking her off balance and almost falling if not for their arms round her waist.

Kyoya felt something burning inside him. He wanted them to let go of her...And so did Mori from the look of it. Hunny must have noticed because he tugged on his sleeve and gave him a reassuring smile.

It was time for the hosts to go. "We will pick you up tomorrow morning so be up!" Tamaki shouted to her as he got into the limo. She waved good bye to them and as she re entered her house she was bombarded with questions by all family members "Who were they, they had a limo are they from school!"

"So sis, which one is your boyfriend?"

"How old was the little one? Can he come over to play?"

"Leave me a lone! Yes, they are friends from school, none of them are my boyfriend, and thats Hunny Senpi, he is older than me!" She stormed back into her room and her mom entered. "I have packed your bags, Kyoya said you will be staying the night there so have fun okay?" Sophie raised an eyebrow "Mom...How do you know which one is Kyoya?"

"Well, he rings me of course! To let me know how my little girl is doing!" Sophie got out her phone and text kyoya "Dude, not cool, you talk to my mom on the phone? Kinda creepy..." his reply was "Where do you think I get my information from?" 'That son of a bitch'

Sophie lay on her bed, arms behind her head, looking up at the roof above her. "The beach huh?..." She rolled onto her side and took her phone out of her pocket. She was just looking at kyoya's name on her phone, unsure of what to say to herself. All that came to mind was "Son of a bitch." Frustraighted, she got up off her bed and put on her laptop to upload some of her art to her blog, and mabey edit the host club home page just to show off how much better she was at photoshop than the twins. She laughed to herself while it was loading she looked up again thinking. "It's been ages since I went to the beach..."


	8. The Beach Part 2 of 3

**I'm having really bad trouble with my word document so editing is taking me forever! I won't let you guys down though! I'm so excited about all my ideas for these chapters that I just can't stop writing! Thank you for my guest reviews, I take everything into account **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, only OC's.**

Chapter 8: The Beach Part 2 of 3

"So you and the rest of the hosts are staying for _two_ days?" One of Haruhi's customers asked her, sat under the umbrella on the beach "That's right, and Nekozawa as it is _his_ family's private beach." She shot them her smile and they almost fainted and not because of the heat. Haruhi sat with a T-shirt and shorts on a blue towel. She should have known that this trip was all Kyoya's plan to have a field day with their guests. No way would he have gone to the beach otherwise. Her guest ran off to go swim in the ocean and Sophie came up behind Haruhi "Well, we should have known the Shadow King's plans... Sly bastard."

Haruhi looked up to see Sophie stood in a white bikini and almost choked on her lemonade "Sophie! Showing a bit more skin that the resort aren't we?!"

"It was the twin's idea..." She said rolling her eyes "I have guests too, and they said that I am _'eye candy_' after all..." Haruhi also rolled her eyes and Sophie waved goodbye and left to find her guests.

She walked past the twins who were playing beach ball with some of their guests. She couldn't help but laugh when Kaoru fell over,m making his brother trip on top of him, as he saw her walk past in her bikini. 'I didn't think she would actually wear it?!' Kaoru said to himself. His brother was thinking the same thing when he spotted her walking off. Hikaru had always though it; 'She had a _nice_ ass'. The ball rolled away because they missed it and they got up quickly running after each other in 'brotherly love' making their guests swoon on the sand. "Wait, Kaoru!"

"It's not me! The ball is getting away!"

On her small journey across the beach, Sophie spotted a line of girls stood next to Kyoya, who was holding a clipboard. She sighed when she saw Tamaki sat on a rock with one of his guests, blabbing on about 'how beautiful his guest was' and 'if he was dreaming, not to let anyone wake him up…' She stuck her tong out at the scene and carried on walking. She spotted her male guests sat on the rocks further up the beach, clearly in deep conversation. She wondered what they were talking about...

**On the Rocks**

"Okay boys, what's the plan?!" One of them said enthusiastically "Shall we go get ice cream with her or something?" Another boy bonked him on the head "You idiot! We should ask her to go swimming!" the last boy clearly seemed disappointed with both of them. "No no no! You have both got it wrong! We should play with a throwing disk or something!"

"Why? That's just stupid!" The last boy leaned in to whisper something in his ear "You have to jump don't you? And Sophie will be in a swimsuit..." The boys went bright red and a sliver of blood ran out from their nose's "Okay. Beach games it is."

"Beach games? I'm game!" The boys shot around to see Sophie stood, hands on hips, in a bikini! "A BIKINI!" The boys all shouted at once, blood shooting from their nostrils knocking them back. "Oh, grow up..." Sophie said suddenly with a beach ball in her hands (Don't know where it came from...it's just there...anime...) She threw it hitting one of the boys right in the face "We gonna play or not!" The boys fell to their knees, making a praying motion "Thank you!" they were saying and Sophie rolled her eyes as she walked back onto the beach, three blushing idiots following her with a beach ball.

**Later on**

Sophie sat down at the little table, trying to catch her breath after a very competitive game of beach ball. Three against one! Sophie had insisted though, seeing it as a chance to show off. But she didn't expect the whole damn beach to stop and watch her! She picked up her glass of lemonade and gulped it down. When she moved her glass down she saw that a group of ladies had accumulated around her "That was amazing Sophie!" they were saying "How did you do that! You beat all three of them!" She smirked and stood up after putting her glass back down "Well..." She started "Us girls can't let the guys be the best at everything now can we?" She said smiling in her usual devilish manner.

As it was said, two particular little devils arrived on the scene as well "Oh yeah?" The twins squared up on her smiling with the same manner of evil as she was "Yeah!" She said back at them "Can you swim better than us?" Hikaru said, without giving her a second to reply and picking her up. "DON'T YOU DARE HIKARU!" His brother joined in and picked the rest of her up and the three were soon speeding towards the sea "Oh, I dare!" Hikaru shouted at her as he released her into the air, flinging her into the big blue ocean. As the pair began to laugh everyone else held their breath, they had yet to see the true anger of Sophie...

Sophie launched out of the sea and was running straight toward the twins "Oh shit! Hikaru she is fast!" the pair sped off down the beach, fearful for their lives at this point "YOU TWO DORKS! I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU INTO TINY ANIMAL SHAPED PIECES OF FLESH AND FEED YOU TO THE SHADOW KING AS AN OFFERING!"

"SHIT!"

Even the 'Shadow King's' eyes twitched a bit at her rage. He wasn't sure he wanted to eat those two at all... and why was he the Shadow King again? Damn she was scary when she got mad. Mori found it super cute how quickly Sophie could get angry, and the things she came up with when she was mad! She had once told a boy that grabbed her ass in the corridor that she was going to 'rip out his eyes and make him eat them so he could see her tearing his guts open from the inside out'... She was not a force to be taken lightly that was for sure.

Once thing had calmed down a bit, Haruhi and Sophie took a walk down the beach to find Mori and Hunny, who were apparently, shell fish hunting. Before they reached the end of the beach, a familiar shadow figure appeared, carrying a super large umbrella with long net to further cover the figure underneath "Nekozawa!" Sophie shouted "Bout time you showed up" He poked a head and a puppet covered hand out from within his hidey hole "Are you having fun my dear?"

Tamakai appeared out from nowhere, and cowered behind Haruhi who was rolling her eyes at him "Senpi? Were you following us?"

"Noooooooo..."

Nekozawa spoke again "Do you want to visit Nekogaiwa? It is a sacred spot for the guardian of the Nekozawa family." he was talking about the big, scary looking, cat shaped cave at the end of the beach. The twins also appeared out from nowhere at this point "No we don't." They said together. "I do!" Sophie's ears pricking up like a cat as she heard Nekozawa's continued explanation "According to holy legend, anyone who jumps off the rock at the cliffs edge will never raise again. Nice, huh?"

"Why would you want to go there Sophie!" Tamaki shouted at her, holding her shoulders, in fear that she was a witch or something "Maybe it will give me good luck for my card readings tonight!" Nekozawa was shocked "You read tarot cards?!"

"Course I do! Did I never tell you all?"

"She really is a witch!" Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru shouted at the same time and taking cover once again behind Haruhi "That's pretty cool Sophie" Haruhi said intrigued. Nekozawa picked up Sophie's hand and pulled it up to his lips to kiss it and she nearly fainted from the surprise "My dark princess, why have you not joined the black magic club?!" She pulled her hand away and rubbed it. Not that she didn't like him, but that did scare her a little

"I j-just...never really thought about it..."

"She is a host that's why!" Tamaki shouted from behind his human body guard "We should have known she was a witch boss!" Hikaru shouted "Her hair is the colour of blood after all!"

"Do you want a smack Hikaru?!"

"Depends where..."

"...Shut up".

While this little dispute went on, no one noticed Haruhi climbing to the cliffs edge 'It looks pretty deep...' until Nekozawa pointed it out "Looks like we have a challenger to our cliff!" When the boys realised who it was they rushed over together, picked her up, and ran back with her. "Idiots" She said still lying on her side on the floor where she had been placed. Sophie had grown bored of the situation and wondered off to achieve her original goal, to find the oldest hosts.

"Sophie! Wanna collect sea shells with me and Takashi!" It didn't take her long. "But, Hunny senpi" She said "I don't think it is that kind of beach..." She paused when she saw the buckets of sea food ever where. "The fuck?"

Her and Mori climbed and looked over the wall to the road to see Kyoya ordering his privet police force to bring in buckets of sea food, just for Hunny. 'Well that's one mystery solved, still have the mystery of the how the shadow king thinks though...' she thought to herself. The others had joined the group at this point, Haruhi was excited by the site of sea food "Look at all this food! It's a major hall guys!" Even Sophie had to admit how cute she looked, waving her arms about, excited over food. "Find me any prawns Haruhi!" She shouted from still a top the wall "Loads!" Sophie loved prawns. prawns. She was going to happy for dinner tonight.

Tamaki picked up a crab that was clearly dead and covered in bugs. Without a sweat Haruhi picked it up and removed it from the scene of screaming girls (And Tamaki...) It was from this that the hosts decided it would be fun to try and find the girl's phobias. They thought it best to just focus on Haruhi for the time being as they were too scared to even attempt to piss Sophie off right now. They would work on her tomorrow... While Sophie went for a walk with Nekozawa, the hosts got onto finding out Haruhi's fears...

"Nekozawa Senpi?" Sophie asked "You may not seem it on first impressions, but you're a really nice guy y'know? Why do you hide it?" They both stopped and he once again, appeared from under his dark protection "It is just how I am seen, it is the darkness that clouds people, I don't always want to be under shadows all the time. There are days I have wished I could take a walk in the sun, but my body doesn't cooperate well with vitamin D, so I must avoid it."

"That's so sad Senpi..." Sophie said looking at the floor as they began to walk again "But don't be disheartened Senpi, I like the darkness just as much as the light. You cannot have one without the other. It's like why good things and bad things exists in the same world. If we didn't have both, we wouldn't be able to tell the difference..."

"You are smarter than you let on Sophie. Why do you hide that?" She was taken aback by the last comment. "I...I don't know. I guess I just don't think it is that important. There are a lot of thing I don't let on about myself."

"You are just as mysterious Kayoya, Sophie." She didn't know, but he was smiling under his shadows.

The boys had tried just about everything to try and figure out what Haruhi was afraid of; the paranormal, dark places, small places, heights, sharp objects. She just wasn't biting. Haruhi was sat at the opening to the cave with some of her guest when Sophie re-joined her "hey" Sophie said "Mind if I join you guys for a little while? My boys had to leave early because they aren't allowed to stay in the place with the girls..." Everyone giggled a bit and waved her over. She leaned on the wall next to them "So, you ladies have fun today?"

"We did Sophie! Thank you to you and the hosts so much for bringing us here!" One of the girls said. From round the corner three local boys appeared "Hey this cave leads to a beach! With babes!" Everyone turned to see the boys who grabbed one of Haruhi's guests who was sitting at the entrance "Hey! This is a private beach!" She said as they pulled her up by her wrist "You must be bored with only girls around...let's party."

Without a second thought Haruhi had thrown her bucket of sea food onto the boys "Please leave, they clearly don't want to hang out with you." Sophie gasped 'Fuck sake Haruhi the two of us can't take them on!' She shouted in her head as the guests ran off to get the rest of the hostsb."You little brat..." The largest of the boys said walking up to Haruhi and picking her up by her collar. "Hey put Haruhi down!" Sophie shouted. She ran towards the boy and threw her fist up at the boy "Bitch!" He shouted as he was upper-cutted and thrown backwards against the wall. Another boy grabbed her around her waist and arms and picked her up from behind so she couldn't escape "Put me down before I castrate you all with blunt sea shells!" The just laughed at her comment and the last boy proceeded to pick Haruhi up once again by her shirt "Little punk...think you and your girlfriend are tough?!"

"Tamaki!" The girls had reached Tamaki and the Twins who were just at the bottom of the cave. "Haruhi! You bastards let go of me!" Sophie struggled to get free as the boy with Haruhi pulled her closer and closer to the cliffs edge. The boy who had Sophie was tightening his grip and hurting her.

"Well girly boy, hope you can swim!" Sophie saw what was about to happen and pushed her head back fast, slamming it into the face of the boy who was holding her, making him shout out and release her. She pushed the boy who was stood in front of her to the side and ran towards Haruhi with an arm out reaching for the boy who had her in his grasp.

Time slowed down as Haruhi was thrown off the cliff backwards. Before Sophie reached the cliffs edge, another body had run in front of her and jumped. She had to halt on her heels, almost falling over when she saw Tamaki jump off the edge after Haruhi. "Tamaki! Haruhi!" She shouted, kneeling down at the edge watching them plunge into the water. A hand rested on her shoulder, then another on her other one "They'll be okay." Kaoru said, helping her up. The trio turned to see the three boys staring at the group now scared at the sight of both twins, Kyoya, and a very pissed Sophie...

**After a harsh beating of three local boys...**

The group gathered on the beach to meet Tamaki who was coming out of the water with Haruhi in his arms. "Haruhi!" Hunny shouted, tears in his eyes and the twins shouted "Boss!" Sophie turned and politely asked the guests to head over the their rooms for the night. "What of those boys?" Tamaki asked, handing Haruhi over to Mori. "We are holding their ID's and made them go home." Kyoya said, putting a blanket over Haruhi. "Hunny Senpi, have Nekozawa call a doctor for the morning" Tamaki said, darker than his usual tone "I'm okay Senpi, I don't need a doctor" Haruhi said looking over at him. "Haruhi, what were you thinking. Taking on three boys by yourself!"

"What are you talking about Senpi? Anyway, I wasn't by myself, Sophie was there too." Tamaki Snapped quickly back at her "You dragged her into it! The doctor isn't just for you, Sophie got hurt too."

Sophie looked up shocked, rubbing her arm. She didn't want anyone to know, and had hoped no one had noticed "She has badly hurt her wrist and hand, not to mention those bruises on her arms where that boy was holding her!"

Haruhi looked over at her friend who was looking at the floor miserably. She hated feeling weak, and right now, that is how she felt. "I...I'm sorry Haruhi I... I can take on three guys in a beach ball competition, but fighting them... It is a bit different..." Haruhi was heartbroken, she never meant for Sophie to get hurt "Sophie I..." She was cut off Tamaki again "Why didn't you shout on us even though we were right there!"

"Look Senpi! I don't see the problem! I'm sorry that Sophie got hurt but what else was I supposed to do, there's no time to think on the spot..."

"Well think a little!" Haruhi was losing her temper, and so was Tamaki.

"I apologize for troubling you guys, but I still don't see a problem! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Is that so...Fine! Do whatever you want, but I'm not talking to you until you admit that you're wrong!" After shared glares between the two, Tamaki stormed off and everyone began to head back to Nekozawa's mansion.

**In the mansion**

Sophie sat at a table with a set of strange cards spread out on it, Hikaru and Kaoru sat on the opposite side. "Born under the star sign Gemini, kinship is the most important thing to you. You are closed off from things that do not contain kin and have had a hard time in the past accepting this." The twin's eyes widened "You near future suggests that you will be opening those doors you closed purposely. The cards say that if that door isn't already, it won't be long before its wide open." Sophie smiled at the pair who didn't know what to say. Sophie had gone through all the hosts, and remember she hasn't known them her whole life, but told them things from her cards that she would not have known.

"My dark princess that was marvellous!" Nekozawa was enjoying himself, sat next to her in candle light as she read tarot cards. "That's spooky Sophie, how did you do that!?" The twins where confused and intrigued at the same time at their reading "I didn't do it...The cards did, I just read them." She smiled and stood up. "The next thing you know, Sophie will be cursing Nekozawa the curse king hi self, striking him by lightning or something!" The twins joked.

No sooner had they said it, the lights in the building flashed on and Nekozawa streaked, running off into the dark hall way "I'm off to bed! Too much light!" Everyone looked at Sophie. "What? I didn't do it."

"I did" Tamaki jumped when he saw Haruhi but soon began to blush. She had on a pink dress that her dad had packed for her. "Well I'm off to get changed" Sophie said walking towards the corridor "But Sophie-Chan..." Hunny said "You are already in casual wear?" She looked at her self then to Hunny "My Mom packed this, it's uncomfortable. I'm off to put on my pyjamas." All hosts froze and she clearly noticed "Oh calm down. I have a dressing gown."

She walked off into the dark hall toward her and Haruhi's room.

After Mori and Hunny had cooked all the sea food, Sophie still hadn't returned. As no one was brave enough to go in the dark hall, Mori went to fetch her. When he reached her room, he knocked on it, only to receive no answer.

He tried again and once again received no answer "Sophie?" When she didn't reply, he tried the handle, to discover it was open. He pushed the door open and walked inside the room. Big mistake. Sophie was stood facing away from him, rooting through the draws beside her bed. In nothing but her underwear. Matching underwear. Mori went red when he realised she had her ear phones in so loud that he could faintly hear the music coming from them.

He froze, scared that if he moved, she would see him.

She found what she was looking for and stood up quickly holding a small silk dressing gown in her arms. That was it. She pulled her head phones out and spun around to lie the gown on her bead next to her neatly laid out PJs; shorts and vest top, when she saw him. She froze too. For several moments neither of them knew what to say. "Mori Senpi get out!" Finally Sophie found some words, pulling her gown up to her body trying to hide her matching white undies. Mori reversed quickly and slammed the door. His face was so red, he looked like a tomato. After some quick ruffling noises, Sophie opened the door and stood there looking away from him. He had to find something to say in this situation "I-I didn't mean to..." He was cut off "No it was my fault. I left the door open and I had my music on. Just don't say anything and lets go get dinner." he looked straight ahead and nodded, making a "Hm" noise to agree.

The walk to the dining hall was silent, both too embarrassed to speak. Mori couldn't even process what she was wearing because of that even. She had on (presumably) her shorts and vest top under her little silk gown.

Every one held their breath as she walked in and sat at the table. They relaxed when she saw her face as the smell of the freshly caught and cooked prawns drifted up her nostrils. Although dinner tonight was a beautiful one, it was awkward for everyone. Haruhi kept eating and Tamaki was clearly tense, waiting on an apology from her. When he got up and stormed off with Kyoya, Sophie had to say something to her "Haruhi, he's just mad because he was worried. Everyone was worried about us today." It took Haruhi long enough to realise. So long that by the time she had, she had eaten so much food she was about to vomit it all back up.

Everyone rushed her down the hall to find somewhere for her to be sick when a figure burst out of one of the rooms "What's the matter!" It was a very pretty blonde stranger and Sophie tilted her head at him, making him blush at her.

"Who are you?" Hunny asked, and a maid came out from the same room with a robe and wig "Your wardrobe, master." The pretty boy flinched and quickly got dressed "Nekozawa!" Everyone shouted. Haruhi was unfortunately dumped in the first room they could find as now everyone was intrigued with Nekozawa and bugging him about his 'true identity'.

After a while of bugging him, Kyoya appeared down the hall and suggested they all go find Haruhi and Tamaki. When they opened the door to Kyoya's room everyone was speechless. "The ear plugs help drown out noise and with the blindfold you can't see anything!" Tamaki had blind folded Haruhi who was kneeling on the floor..."You sick bastard." The twins stated and Sophie stormed into the room. "YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE TOAD, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! I'M GOING TO DO TO YOU WHAT I SAID I WAS GOING TO DO WITH THOSE THREE BOYS AND CASTRAITE YOU WITH THE BLUNT SEA SHELLS OF THE BEACH!" Tamaki took off past her and down the corridor.

Once he was gone Sophie took Haruhi back to their room where she told her about her phobia of the thunder.

"Is it really that bad for you Haruhi?" She nodded with her hands over her ears. Sophie got up quickly and pulled the mattress off the bed. She got out some extra sheets and started moving things around until she had made a fort!

"Get in" She said to Haruhi smiling and they both dived in onto the mattress on the floor. Sophie pulled out her phone and plugged in her ear phones, passing them to her. "Put these in and go to sleep Haruhi. Once you are asleep I will turn it off okay?" Haruhi nodded. She couldn't show it yet, but she really appreciated Sophie and what she had done. She really loved her as a friend. The both of them huddled close under the covers and the first day of their trip was almost over. Tomorrow the hosts would say good bye to their guests and have a day at the beach to themselves and Sophie was looking forward to more than anyone else.

By accident, she had fallen asleep as well and her phone had died in the night. They must have looked really cute lying in the little fort together, huddled up. When Tamaki had entered the room an hour later to make sure Haruhi was okay, He couldn't help but get a cheeky photo of them, in their little fortress holding each other. Yup. Sophie had an exciting day ahead of her.


	9. The Beach Part 3 of 3

**I was so excited for this chapter that I wrote it all on my day off. So some real drama starts to happen now...but remember, nothing is set in stone yet! This one could have gone so many ways, but this is what I decided would go best and I look forward to reviews and suggestions! I'm sorry this one is so long, I just couldn't miss anything out and I couldn't make it into another part… So enjoy a long chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Ouran High School Host Club, only my OC's.**

Chapter 9: The Beach Part 3 of 3

The girls were not woken up by knocking on the bed room door, and a range of voices "C'mon you two! We are losing day light!" presumably Tamaki shouted from the other side, accompanied by two voices in unison "Yeah today is a day for us! We need to see our guests off." The impatient hosts used a master key to enter the room (Wow, no privacy...) to holt at the sight of them both lying in each other's arms under a small mattress and sheet fortress. The pair were fast asleep, Sophie holding on to Haruhi, her arms around her neck. Haruhi had one of her arms over Sophie's waist, and the covers had been kicked off of them.

Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru, Mori, Hunny and even Kyoya couldn't stop starring at them, jaws almost hitting the floor. The sound of the door open made the two being to stir, and they sat up rubbing their eyes. It hadn't dawned upon them that their room was now occupying more than just then selves just yet. "*Yawn* did you sleep well, Haruhi?" Sophie asked, poking her in the head as she still wasn't quite off of her. "I did, thanks to you" The host didn't understand what she had meant by her last comment, and everyone took it the wrong way.

"Ahem..." Tamaki thought it was about time the boys let their presence known before they said anything else. The girls flicked their heads forward and saw all six hosts just inside the door way looking at them. Sophie's eyes widened and she jumped up onto her hands and knees and crawled out of the fort "What the hell are you all doing in hear, you can't just walk into a girls room!" She shouted at them waving her fists about in a fit of rage. Haruhi also crawled out from the fort to question them "Fun, to watch us sleep guys?" She said in her usual tone, which was sometimes, even scarier than Sophie's shouting.

Hunny Senpi answered for everyone, being the only one brave enough to face the two "You weren't answering the door, so we came in to see if you were both okay. You both looked so cute together in your fort that we didn't want to wake you..." His eyes were watering up and he was looking down at Usa-Chan whom he was fiddling with.

"Alright Senpi, I beleive you." Sophie said kneeling down and ruffling his hair. Hikaru leaned in towards his brother and whispered "Geez, mood swing or what..." Sophie heared him "What was that!"

Hikaru leaned back against the door frame and looked at her "By the way girls, we didn't know that you swing that way..." The girls looked at each other in confusion "Hikaru, what are you talking about?" Haruhi said, walking past everyone and beginning to walk down the hall. Sophie soon folowed, once again in her silk dressing gown "Yeah, we have no clue what you are talking about..." Tamaki dived his hand into his pocket "This is what we are talking about!" He pulled out his phone and pushed it into Sophie's face. On the screen was a photo of Sophie and Haruhi together, sleeping in the little fort, late last night "YOU TOOK PICTURES OF US SLEEPING!?"

This time Haruhi joined in on the shouting at Tamaki "First you try and get Haruhi to do S and M and now...!" Haruhi finished her sentence "You are taking pictures of us in our sleep!" The twins came up either side of him "Wow boss..." Kaoru said and his brother followed "We knew you were a perv..." Even Kyoya joined in and shot an arrow through Tamaki "I don't know what's worse. Dragging Sophie into a bush or taking photos of her asleep..."

"N-No guys! Daddy just wants his little girls to be good! Don't turn into your brothers!" Sophie and Haruhi looked to the twins, then to each other. A moment passed and the pair began to laugh hysterically at the whole situation. They put an arm on each other's shoulder and continued down the hall to one of the bathrooms to get washed, still in hysterics. They didn't even make it to the door... Half way down the hall they had fallen to the floor holding their stomachs. They had to tell them or they would not stop laughing.

"Y-you idiots!" Sophie shouted in a fit of laughter "You think..." Haruhi had to stop to let out a laugh and she turned to Sophie "They think..." The pair couldn't stop. Hunny spoke first "So, you two didn't sleep together?" The girls pulled themselves together best they could and stood up, walking back to the group "Not in the way you guys are thinking" Sophie smiled at everyone "Yeah, Sophie was looking after me because I was upset about something." She smiled at Sophie "She is such a great friend"

Once everyone was washed, dressed and the girls had calmed down, everyone said good bye to their guests and once again hit the beach. It was still early, so the whole day was going to be dedicated to spending time together on the beach. They weren't heading home till later in the evening. Sophie had decided to keep wearing the bikini the twins had let her borrow. She didn't want Haruhi to have to wear one alone... Haruhi had on a pink bikini that had ruffles on the top. Sophie didn't say anything, but she knew that the twins had picked that one out because it hid what Haruhi didn't have.

Sophie had plugged her phone into charge in one of the big docking stations that Nekozawa had had brought down to the beach so they could play music (He had left for home in the morning due to the predicted heat and light for the day). She had a made a playlist for the beach (If she just put her music onto shuffle, heavy metal might have played...) She was just adjusting the volume when Kaoru ran over to her "Hey, Sophie we are all about to play a game of beach ball, you gonna join?" She smiled back at him and nodded before finishing her adjustments. Before they set off to join the others, Kaoru grabbed her wrist "um, say...Sophie I was wondering, do you wanna take a walk with me later? We need to walk down to the local store for food later and I just thought... I will need someone who knows about local stores or whatever..."

"Of course I will Kaoru, who knows what you might end up buying at a 'commoners' store if I or Haruhi didn't go with you" The both of them laughed and Hikaru shouted over to the pair annoyed "Hey! C'mon you two, we are waiting to start!" Sophie lifted her hand to her mouth "Coming!"

"So, what are the teams?" Sophie asked rubbing her hands together and Tamaki jumped behind Kyoya "What! Mommy that's not fair she is a demon! Why is she playing?!" Sophie eyes turned to fire and a spot on Tamaki's forehead actally started to burn when she was staring at him. All of a sudden there was a high pitch laugh and the ominous sound of motors runny "Fuck sake!" Sophie shouted knowing what was about to happen.

From literary out of the floor, rose Renge, wearing a black bikini, much like Sophie's "Well, looks like we have a dilemma! Sophie, this means I shall step in and take your place..."

"I don't think so muffins..." Renge's hair turned to snakes, mush like that of medusa, and she raged at Sophie "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME! AT LEAST MINE ARE REAL!" Sophie turned to stone before shouting back at her, all hosts had backed off (Apart from the twins and Haruhi, they had disappeared as soon as Renge arrived, to hide Haruhi...) "HOW DARE YOU! MINE ARE 100% REAL! YOU ARE JUST UPSET THAT THEY ARE SO MUCH BIGGER THAN THOSE FRIED EGGS GLUED TO YOUR CHEST!" She picked up the beach ball and threw it with Renge at such force; she fell back knocking the lever for her motor.

"Fine!" Renge shouted "I don't need to be here I can go somewhere way more exciting!" She vanished into the floor and Sophie was stood panting for breath as Kyoya appeared behind her "What did I tell you about upsetting Renge, Sophie?" She froze, remembering who she was "As punishment" Sophie braced herself for the worst "I am making you go to the local store with Kaoru to fetch food for dinner tonight" Thats it? She thought to herself, she was going to do that anyway so she pretended it was a big deal "What! C'mon, I wanna stay on the beach!" Kyoya shot a terrifying look at her and she ran off instantly toward Kaoru "Okay we are going, bye!"

Upon approaching Kaoru she winked to let him know she did want to go, and he smiled at her softly. They began walking off towards the cat-cave that lead to the road. "So if I'm going because I'm in trouble..." Sophie said "Why are you going?" Kaoru shrugged "just felt like a walk I guess..." Really, he had offered to do it so he couldbask her to go with him and the pair could spent some time together, but he wasn't going to tell her that...

As they reached the entrance to the cave (It was more of a long tunnel actually...) Sophie stopped "Hang on. I'm in a bikini. I can't just walk down the street and into a store Kaour..." He stopped just a head of her as he realised as well "O-oh yeah..." He said smiling and rubbing the back of his neck Sophie found herself thinking 'if it had been Hikaru she was with, he would have made some smutty remark' She shook her head quickly realising that she was thinking of him and turned around "C'mon. Better go get my shorts and T-shirt "N-no I will go get them for you! It's my fault too I should have realised, wait here okay?" She nodded at him and sat at the caves entrance to wait on him.

She leaned against the wall and looked out onto the big ocean in front of her. She had a bandage on her wrist that the doctor had put on it in the morning to keep some tension on it, but she wanted to take it off and go swimming. She probably would if she got the chance later, she didn't think her hand was that bad. She had done worse to it in the past, punching walls and faces... She looked down at a small pool of sea water in a dip in the rock beside her. The sun shone down onto it, and Sophie could see her own reflection. She stared down into it for ages, watching her own eyes as she thought about the hosts. She didn't know what to think. In the few months that she had known them, they had become her best friends.

She remembered that it would be Tamaki's birthday next week, she didn't hate the guy. In fact she respected him because of his kindness all the time. His only downside is his stupidness. He wasn't stupid, but he was oblivious. As proven recently, he can get himself into a right situation. Sophie knew he meant well yesterday, once haruhi had explained to her the situation, but she did play along with it for fun. She decided she was going to get him some 'commoners' beer for his birthday. Or at least pay her older brother to go buy it for her...

After a few minutes, Kauro returned with Sophie's clothes "Wow, that was quick!" He keeled over, trying to catch his breath. Sophie stood up and put her hand on his shoulder and he looked at it blushing. As they began to head through the cave Sophie said "So, I was just thinking, are we planning anything for Tamaki's birthday?" Kaoru looked at her "Ha, you were actually thinking about it? Well, we are probably going to stay at club late and have a little party for him"

"A 'real' party?" Sophie asked and he looked at her confused and she stopped to pull on her T-shirt. He gulped when she saw her lift up her arms to pull it over herself. "What do you mean by 'real' part?" She bent down and pulled her shorts up, over her bikini bottoms "I mean one with alcohol. I'm gonna get him some 'commoner' stuff. What do you think?"

"We aren't allowed to drink Sophie?"

"So? Tamaki will be able to, and what does it matter if we have a little. Haven't you ever drank before?"

"Well...I haven't. But Hikaru has. I'm sure the others have too but, I don't really see the appeal..." Sophie giggled at him, making him blush "You dork... I could, tell you some of my drunk stories if you like?" All the way to the store and back, Sophie told Kaoru tails from her parties and the pair of them were roaring with laughter by the time they made it back to the entrance to the cave "So you really tried to eat a cat!" Hikaru said, laughing again "Ha ha, yeah! I think they are evil, I thought if I ate one, maybeI would gain it's evil powers!" The pair started laughing again.

It had only taken them about half an hour to get there and back. They had been and bought pizzas too cook, and extra ingredients for everyone to put on. As they walked back up the beach, laughing, and holding plastic bags, the hosts couldn't help but wonder what they were laughing about. But of course they couldn't tell them. It would ruin Tamaki's surprise. Kaoru offered to take the food into the mansion and Sophie re-joined the others. Kaoru had enjoyed his walk with Sophie. 'Man, she's so renegade...' He thought to himself.

Sophie took a seat next to Haruhi at the table, which suspiciously had a freshly poured glass of lemonade on it. "whose is that?" Sophie nodded to it as she asked Haruhi who it belonged to. "I believe it is yours, Kyoya saw you coming and got it ready for you" Sophie eyed the glass closely then turned to eye Kyoya sat at another table along the beach with Tamaki "It's probably _not_ poisoned, Sophie..." Haruhi said, humour in her voice. "You can never be too sure with the Shadow King Haruhi..." She said winking playfully at her then wolfing it down as Haruhi laughed at her.

"So, how was the walk to the store?" Sophie looked around at Tamaki, and then leaned in closer to Haruhi to tell her about the surprise party that they were going to have for him. "Sound great! I haven't had a drink in a long time." Sophie almost looked surprised "Well, I was not expecting little miss sensible to have had booze before..." The pair laughed and Sophie got stood up. "Right. I have been here two days, and I haven't made one sand castle!" Hikaru appeared next to her "Aren't you a little old to be building sand castles..." She scowled at him and he flinched "What! No way, you can never be too old to make sand castles!" She shouted over to Hunny "Hunny Senpi! Wanna build a sand castles!"

His eyes lit up as he rushed over and thumped on the floor next to her "Yes!" She ruffled his hair and they began filling buckets with sand. Hunny shouted over to Mori "Takash! Come help us dig a mote!" Wit out question and without a word he joined in. "Hey uhh...actually that looks like fun. Can I join in?" Hikaru asked "Only if you agree that you are the fool in this castles!" Sophie said playfully "What! No way!"

"Well then no deal..." After a moment's pause he finally gave in "...Fine. I'm the fool..." Sophie took advantage "Dance for me fool!"

"No!" And she began to laugh as she handed him a bucket and spade "Mote or wall, take your pick"

Eventually everyone was joining in on the sand castle, apart from Kyoya... He just stood there watching everyone. The castle was finished just as it hit midday and the sun was hot. "It looks great!" Hunny shouted "Let's get our photo with it!" Hikaru shouted "Yeah! We can put it in the host's album!" Tamaki shouted and everyone froze.

"Host...Album?" Haruhi said. Kyoya shot a look at Tamaki that said 'I will kill you in your sleep' Sophie stood up and walked toward Kyoya "Is this something to do with you?" Kyoya sighed. "I am currently making a collection of the hosts to sell to our guests. The photos look better when you know I am not taking them. Tamaki only found out recently and has been dying to tell everyone." He shot that look at Tamaki again and he hid behind Mori.

"Well I didn't know we sell stuff..." Sophie said "Whatever, it's too hot to argue right now; let's just take the damn photo..." Kyoya decided he was going to be in on this photo and set the camera up on a timer. After Haruhi had pulled on her T-shirt and shorts, everyone found a spot on the huge castle they had built; Sophie sat right next to Kyoya. Before the camera went off, Kyoya pulled his shirt off over his head and Sophie went bright red. She didn't know why, all the other host were topless. Maybe it was just because he never _didn't_ have it on. Even at the resort he wore a shirt. She noticed that the camera was about to go off to smiled and looked into the lens, obviously not realising how red she was in the cheeks. Kyoya leaned in and whisper to her "I knew that would make you blush, I though the photo would look better if you did..." He said quietly so only she could hear.

The flash went as his head moved back in to position 'he knew? What was that supposed to mean?' She thought to herself. When everyone moved she brushed it off and everyone went to get an ice cream. Once back on the beach, the twins decided it was time to find out if Sophie had a fear. She wasn't exactly a Mary Sue as it was but she had to be afraid of something, right? Sophie didn't even realise what they were doing, even when they threw a crab at her and it landed on her lap. She just got very mad like usual "Who threw a stupid crab at me! When I find out I'm going to put it down the front of your shorts!"

She was a tough one to crack. Only Tamaki and Sophie knew about Haruhi's fear, but at this rate, no one was going to find out about Sophie's. She was held close to the edge of the cliff when they thought hide and seek was a good idea...nope, not heights. She had a bug thrown at her by Hikaru - who ended up with it down his shorts... Sophie even had got a bat stuck in her hair (Entirely by accident) and she didn't even care, just carefully removed and put it up on a ledge. This girl was fearless from the looks of it! It got later on in the day and everyone decided it was time to make dinner before the limo came to pick them up.

"Hey Sophie where is Kyoya?" Haruhi said before she entered the mansion "Kyoya didn't come back with us?" Sophie asked tilting her head. "He was packing up the rest of the stuff" Tamaki explained "I can go get him" Sophie stopped him "No, I can go." She smiled at him turning away back onto the beach "You need to pick your pizza toppings before we cook them, Kaoru knows what I want, and I'm sure you know what Kyoya will want." She said as she wondered off again. Haruhi and Tamaki shrugged at each other and entered the mansion to get dinner ready with the others.

**On the beach**

Sophie walked onto the beach that was still lit by the sun; it wasn't quiet beginning to turn orange. The shadows that objects on beach were casting were long and dark, but the tables had nothing on them and everything seemed to be packed away in bags at the side of them. So where was Kyoya? He had seen Sophie coming back to look for him and seen it as an opportunity to try and find out more about the way she thought and acted. He liked to know how people worked so he could predict them and always hold the advantages if he ever needed it. But for some reason, he didn't know why he needed it over her. Maybe it was because he simply didn't have it.

He knew exactly how smart she was and how she didn't show it, in fact tried to hide it for a long time. There were things about her that didn't add up. Her non-Japanese name, her intelligence, her records from other schools. He wanted to know everything about her. No. He needed to know everything about her.

"Kyoya?" Sophie said looking around for him "C'mon, we all getting pizza now before we go!" She couldn't see him anywhere. She walked up to the table and looked down at it for a moment, before looking up again "Kyoya?" She said a little louder this time. She didn't notice when he walked out from the sand dunes next to her and walked up behind her. She was about to go back and tell the others she couldn't see him and to see if he had gone in already, when she stepped back, right into his arms.

She gasped quickly, not knowing who it was, and he put his hand over her mouth "Shhh, ha ha it's only me." He let her go and she spun round and looked at him "Senpi! You scared the hell out of me! Were you hiding!?" He looked down at her "Senpi? A moment a go you were calling me by my name?" He bent forwards a bit to look into her face as it went red. She realised he still wasn't wearing his shirt. "I-I was only looking for you Senpi...I" He stopped her with a small chuckle "I'm only joking" She calmed a bit. 'Odd' she thought 'Not like him to act this cheery...' "Senpi, we should be getting b..." Before she could finish, she stopped, and watched Kyoya who was walking back off into the sand dunes "Kyoya Senpi, where are you going?" He just looked back at her, only turning his dead to the side and smirking. She followed to see what he was up to.

Sophie walked, looking round the sand dune to see where he had gone "Kyoya?" He used the same trick again and came up behind her, this time picking her up and twisting her round so she was facing him, then he pushed her onto the sand underneath them. Kyoya was hovering above her on his knees, his hands on the warm sand beside her head. "Ky-Kyoya! What the hell!" She stopped when she looked up at his face. He had taken off is glasses and was smirking down at her when he saw the change in her expression. Those eyes of his were all she could see, she didn't want to take her eyes off them. Her tone softened "Kyoya w-what are you..." he cut her off "I look different without them on don't I"

"You do." Sophie said, unable to move. Her arms were free, down at her sides but she was in such a trance that she dare not move "But, your still Kyoya" His eyes narrowed "Why do you hide yourself away Sophie?" She didn't know what to say to that "W-what do you mean?"

"I mean, I can see right through you." Sophie had to find something to say "Yeah? And what do you see, because I don't know what you are going on about" She began to slowly move one of her arms up to try and get from under him, but he noticed and moved his hand down to hold her wrist "K-kyoya, I don't know what you're getting at at all..."

"I can see how intelligent you really are, don't act like Tamaki..." A long moment passed where nothing was said and the two just looked at each other as Sophie narrowed her eyes too. "Kyoya Senpi. I don't hide. I am who I am, and in a world where no one is really like that, it's hard to accept." Kyoya's eyes began to widen at her response,it was not the one he was expecting.

"Haruhi is the same, that's why I get on with her so well. I have been through so much shit in the past, and now I have found friends, that are who they are... You may not see it Kyoya, but you are the same. You may _think_ you need information to hold advantages on people, to give you a head start. You _think_ you need it because you are the third son, you _think_ you need it to prove yourself, you _think_ you need it all. Kyoya, you don't need _any_ of it. You, yourself. The people love you for it, your friends love you for it."

Kyoya was stunned. How had this girl, read him, Kyoya Ohtori, like the open pages of a book? "Sophie...You...Your wonderful." His eyes softened to a state at which Sophie had never seen them before, she was transfixed on them as she blushed, looking into them. "Kyoya..." Sophie didn't know what to say, or do. Slowly, she noticed his face coming in closer to hers and she panicked a little, freezing to the spot. 'No no no no, Kyoya don't do this...' She couldn't say it a loud, because she _did_ want to kiss him. But she didn't think it was right, she didn't know how she felt. She couldn't do that to him.

The gap between them as so small that Sophie had no time left to say or do anything...Or that was the case un till a certain blonde's voice drifted along the beach, making Kyoya look up instantly. This was her chance to get up. She shot up and ran down past the sand dunes to reply to Tamaki "Just coming Tamaki Senpi!" She shouted. She turned to see Kyoya sat on the ground looking at her in shock, clearly he hadn't meant to try that either, and was embarrassed that he had let himself almost do it. He was rubbing he neck and when Tamaki ran over to meet Sophie and saw Kyoya on the ground he asked what had happened.

Sophie came up with something instantly "He tripped while packing some stuff up and so I was helping him find his glasses." She turned and smiled at Kyoya "Have you found them yet" Kyoya just continued to look at the ground and nodded. "Okay, I will head back and take some of the stuff with me, Tamaki, you and Kyoya can grab the last of it." She said, grabbing a bag of towels and running like hell along the beach back to the mansion. Her heart was racing 'why had he tried to do that?' All she could think about, was his warm breath on hers, those grey eyes, looking down upon her with such want. She shook her head. As soon as she got into the mansion she dumped the bag at the door and ran straight to the shower room to wash. On her way she ran in to Haruhi "Hey, did you find..." Before could finish Sophie shot past her and into the shower room, slamming the door. "They are on their way back now, won't be long." She shouted out from behind it.

She felt bad, but right now, she needed to be alone. She took off her bikini and stepped into the warm flow of hot water. Sophie liked her showers boiling, and right now, it was what she needed. The feeling of the hot streams rushing down over her skin refreshed her. She washed her hair and scrubbed herself. Once she got out, she dried her hair and put it up in a ponytail. She got changed into her black skinny jeans and a pink T-shirt with a panda on it. She washed her face again in the sink, trying to clear her head.

She stopped and looked at herself in the mirror in front of her and saw the door to the room. She didn't want to leave and have to face anyone right now, she didn't want to have to face Kyoya. But there was a knock at the door telling her pizza was ready. She opened it and walked up the hall with Haruhi who looked worried "What's wrong Sophie? Did something happen, you know you can tell me..." Sophie knew she would tell her at some point. But right now she didn't want to talk about it "I just...Needed some space." It wasn't a reassuring answer that Haruhi was looking for but she knew not to pry into these things, especially with Sophie. If she wasn't going to talk about something, she _wasn't_ going to talk about it. It was true; she was just like her star sign.

Cancer, hard on the outside, but only to protect something soft and delicate on the inside. Recoiling under that hard shell to strengthen.

Everyone sat in a big lounge room with a huge TV sat around it with whole pizzas each watching it. Sophie took a spot next to Tamaki and Haruhi beside her. She couldn't see Kyoya, but the twins were feeding each other and Mori sat in silence with his little cousin, watching whatever was on TV. Kyoya arrived with his pizza and took a seat on the couch behind Sophie, who was sat on the floor. 'Why have you got to sit there...?' The next hour was filled with casual chat about school starting again next week and what people where doing. It actually calmed Sophie down.

The limo arrived and everyone got into it. Due to the order everyone had jumped in in, Sophie had ended up sat between the twins and Kyoya sat right in front of her. He didn't care about what had happened earlier, or was just keeping the nonchalant look amazingly well. The journey back wasn't an extremely long one but Sophie and both twins had fallen asleep anyway. Sophie had her head on Hikaru's shoulder and his head was resting on hers. Kaoru was leaning on her and Kyoya was looking at the three of them. He must not have had a nice expression on his face because the only other three awake members asked him what was wrong (Hunny was asleep on Mori's lap)

"Kyoya...?" Tamaki asked worried "You didn't seem yourself when I found you earlier. Is something wrong?" Haruhi's ears pricked up and she asked Kyoya "Has Sophie done something? She didn't talk to me earlier when she came in either." Kyoya's eyes scanned their faces, and then flicked onto Sophie. After a long pause he finally replied "No, she hasn't." 'No she didn't try and kiss me back, in fact she practically ran away the second she got a chance...' Kyoya's thoughts were depressing him. He was just over thinking things, but that didn't stop him wanting to know if Sophie _had_ wanted to kiss him back.

The limo stopped outside Sophie's house and everyone jolted a bit, making Sophie head-butt Hikaru, waking them up "Ouch!" They both said rubbing their heads. They stopped and looked at each other when they realised they had fallen asleep on each other and Hikaru blushed "Uh...Sorry..." Sophie smiled back at him and then turned to wake Kaoru up who was still asleep on her shoulder "Ha ha, Kaoru wake up!" She said shaking him a bit "I'm home now" He lifted his head and did the same as his brother, blushing realising he had been asleep on her "Oh, then see you next week." He said giving her a friendly nod. She said good bye to everyone as she stepped outside the vehicle, saving Kyoya till last. "See you next week Kyoya Senpi." She said with a more timid tone than she had just used with everyone else.

**later**

Sophie lay in bed staring up at the ceiling, confused, upset and hurt. Was this her fault? Had she been stupid and let her guard down that much... She rolled on to her side and looked at Kyoya's name on her phone like she had done the night before she left for the beach. Next week was Tamaki's birthday, and Sophie was going to cheer up for his sake. Besides, she had to be in the partying mood. She was going to buy him booze after all. She wasn't going to let this upset her for no gad damn good reason.

She looked down at her phone once again and checked the time, 00:34. She needed to get some sleep, so she closed her eyes and forced all emotion down into the empty, dark pits of her mind and began to dream away into the night, If only life was as simple as closing your eyes and floating away into the night.

Ohtori** residence**

Kyoya sat at his desk on his pineapple laptop, typing away. He wanted to continue working, when he did, he didn't have to think. But his fast hands stopped and he looked at the time in the corner of the screen.00:40 about time he went to sleep. He got dressed and took off his glasses. He lied down in his big comfy bed and pulled the blue covers right over the top of his head.

He felt so miserable. Why had he tried to kiss her? The worst part of this whole situation was that Sophie was going to suffer and he knew it. He let out a grown and turned over to his other side. It wasn't her fault... 'You just had to act so tough and 'cool' didn't you' Kyoya shouted to himself in his head 'Pushing her to the floor like that to get her to break and fall right into the trap of security, to tell me she needed me, but no, it didn't work like that did it? No.' Kyoya had underestimated Sophie.

She was strong. And he hated her for it. He hated himself for falling for her because of it. He couldn't get her out of his head, all he could see was her long red hair, he could even smell the perfume she had put on that day. He hated it. Much like Sophie, he didn't like feeling weak, Sophie made him feel as though he has no power over himself, when he was near her he just wanted to pick her up and hold her in his arms.

It angered him how Hikaru idly flirted with her and the way Kaoru tried to hide his obvious feeling for her. Kyoya could clearly see the way that Mori looks at her as well, smiling secret when he thinks no one is looking. Kyoya even began to question Tamaki's feelings for her, he liked Haruhi, anyone could see that, but Kyoya was so clouded with hurt he couldn't tell anymore.

These people were his friends; he had to keep telling himself. Whether he liked it or not, these people were all important to him, and he wasn't about to let some girl mess with his head, whether she meant to or not. He decided it would be best to avoid her when possible and have minimal contact with her. He didn't want to hurt Sophie, but like her right now, he needed space, and time to think...


	10. The garden of roses

**Don't be disheartened by this chapter, the last one was really hard to follow on… But I have an announcement! I have had requests for a Vampire Knight fan fiction using my OC Sophie, just wondering what you guys thought of the idea (If I did, it would be a ZeroxOC no question about it) So just looking for what you guys think? And thank you for so many of you following and favoring this story I won't stop writing this one promise! :) (By the way did you know Tamaki and Zero have the same voice actor?! He is like my hero!)**

Chapter 10:

"Ahhh, why did Tamaki's birthday have to fall on a Sunday...?" Sophie moaned as she rubbed her head and held her bag over her back. The party took place at the twins' home since it was empty and everyone had been drunk. Haruhi laughed at the memory from the night before. Everyone had been dancing like idiots, and Kyoya's grumpy mood had dropped and he had started talking to Sophie again. Everyone was really glad as well. The week previous back at school had been awkward.

Kyoya clearly wasn't talking to Sophie and the pair usually got on so well, chatting about club issues together when it was quiet. Sophie, although had a banging head, felt much happier after last night, knowing things were now more normal between her and the Shadow King again. The whole event at the beach had been forgotten about. Other than that, it was just another teenage party filled with booze.

Haruhi was holding a paper bag filled with instant coffee, as club was about to start and the girls were sent off to fetch some. "Next time the twins can get their own coffee..." Haruhi said struggling with the bag. Sophie took it from her "You'll drop it, here, let me carry it for you" She said sweetly and the pair smiled. It was then that they realised that they were late. "Club!" They both shouted at the same time and began to run into the school gates. As they ran, the weight from the bag made Sophie trip and she began to fall "Wah!"

A hand reached out and grabbed hold of her round her waist, and pulled her up to the body that belonged to the hand. "Are you alright? It would be such a pity to damage that pretty face young lady." Sophie looked up to see a _girl_, who looked like a _guy_! She pulled back quickly realising that she had become flushed and the lady turned to Haruhi "And your other friend, what another beautiful young lady." 'Wow' Sophie thought 'Even this girl knows that Haruhi is a girl...'

**Back in Music room 3**

Two girls entered the club room and were greeted by the hosts, all dressed as knights. No sooner had they entered, Tamaki was on the floor. Another pair yet to reject his charming ways "You think that is what a girl wants to hear...?" The tallest one said teasing him harshly. From behind them a voice drifted in "Well I would... Never leave her alone." Everyone turned to see the tall girl, walking beside Haruhi and Sophie on the other side. The girl placed a hand on Haruhi's shoulder "If we fight, we fight together. If fate decrees, let's die in each other's arms." She knelt down and kissed Haruhi's hand "I swear never to leave your side, even after my final breath"

Tamaki went nuts, freaking out at this random person who had just _kissed_ Haruhi. The two girls walked up to them "You're late, lady Benibara!" The girls began feeling Haruhi's skin "Oo! You found a cute one! With such soft skin!" Sophie wanted to silently sneak in away from the commotion but was noticed by the girl, apparently named Benibara "And that one there! She is a beauty! Even in boys clothing you are a jewel..." She couldn't escape the two girls who began to play with her hair "Look at the colour! And your eyes are gorgeous!"

"Just who are you!" Tamaki shouted unable to stay quiet any longer. With one sweeping actions their clothing changed into a new uniform as they stated their school, names and years. "Saint Roberia Institute, second year! Benio Amakusa!"

"Second year! Chizura Maihara!"

"First year! Hinako Tsuwabuki!"

Together they shouted "We're the Saint Roberia women's institute's "White Lilly league! Otherwise known as the Zuka club!" The twins and Sophie burst into tears laughing at them "Well she may be a beauty..." Benio said aiming her words at Sophie "But she is corrupted by these boys! We must take both girls out of this club immediately!" She shouted pointing at them both "And...I shall have this unforgivable host club disbanded for hiding such delicate flowers!" Sophie put her hand up

"Actually I choose to wear these clothes..."

Benio's eyes lit up "Then you are perfect for our school!" Everyone froze in horror. At this point, both girls seemed perfect for an all-girls school and the hosts began to panic. "We will come back tomorrow to find out your decision girls..." The Zuka club left and all hosts surrounded the girls. The twins were shaking Sophie's shoulders, and Tamaki was doing the same to Haruhi "Get off!" They both shouted and walked toward the door. "And by the way..." Sophie said looking at them all with fire in their eyes "We know you have been selling our stuff..." Haruhi finished for her and they both shouted together "Don't touch our things!" They left for home early.

Tomorrow had arrived and the girls met the Zuka club stood outside the club room "Ah! There you are! We are here just as we promised!" Sophie and Haruhi smiled at them and opened the doors to music room 3 to find not the host club, but a group of five girls...and Mori. The hosts had dressed up as girls. All with frilly dressed and extensions. Even Kyoya! " Haruhi! Sophie! Imma princess!" Hunny shouted running around in his little pink dress.

"What is the meaning of this!? Are you insulting our culture!?" Benio shouted, fists balled. Tamaki raised a finger, "Our girls may be _attracted_ to you and your Zuka club, but with us you will not only gain a brother in arms, but a sister as well!" The twins came up either side of them "We are the Hitachin sisters! Which one of us is prettiest!" Sophie and Haruhi shared glances before turning away from everyone holding their mouths. "The young ladies will not be fooled by a drag act! Cease this idiotic..." Benio stopped when she noticed them drop to the floor, erupting in laughter "Young ladies?"

"We knew you guys were idiots..." Haruhi said trying to hold herself together "But this..." Sophie said holding her stomach "This is just ridiculous!" She burst into laughter again. The girls were bombarded by the twins and Hunny, getting chased around the floor "Call me big sister!" They were shouting. When they began to pull themselves together Benio walked up to Haruhi first "Young lady..."

"I'm sorry. I think your unique view on life is interesting but...I have a dream I want to fulfil. That's why I came to Ouran. I've never had any intention of leaving." The hosts lit up and Benio turned to Sophie "I'm sorry as well. These idiots need someone to keep them in check and I know Haruhi can't handle it alone. I wouldn't be able to leave anyway..." She turned and looked at everyone "They're my friends" She said smiling with her rare smile that wasn't filled with sarcasm, evilness or anger. It was her genuine smile.

The Zuka club left, but hadn't given up on the girls. They would be back. "Sophie?" Haruhi asked "It almost sounded that if I had chosen to go…you would have as well…" Sophie waved her hand about "What are you talking about Haruhi…I couldn't leave you…and them either I guess…" The hosts really did question the girls relationship often…

**The Next Day**

The next day when everyone was in club, the girls were getting treated better than most days. They really had scared the hosts yesterday and they wanted to let the girls know that they were appreciated. "Sophie-Chan!" Hunny shouted running over to her table with a big piece of cake for her "I picked you out the biggest piece with the biggest strawberry on top!" Sophie did like strawberries, it wasn't obvious who much Sophie actually enjoyed sweets. She smiled at him and took the plate off him and her regular guests blushed at how cute she looked. When she realised she got all flustered herself and placed the cake on the table and turning her head to the side while crossing her arms "Thanks Hunny Senpi, but I'm not that hungry..." As she said it her stomach rumbled and Hunny giggled "Awwwww!" Sophie's female guests swooned.

Mori and Hunny decided to join her table after that "You guys are stealing my guests!" Sophie shouted at them as Mori fed Hunny his cake. Mori got an idea and he turned to face her and put the fork in her mouth instead and everyone in the room squealed "Eeeeeeee! Mori-Senpi is feeding Sophie cake!" Sophie blushed and Mori chuckled to himself. She pulled away and chewed on the cake in her mouth then swallowed it. "Thanks Senpi but stick to feeding Hunny..."

"It's okay Sophie-Chan!" Hunny said hopping onto her lap "We can share it!"

"That's okay Hunny Senpi, I'm going over to see Haruhi now anyway.

Haruhi was sat with her guests, joined by Kyoya tapping away on his laptop and Tamaki stood leaning on the couch behind them. "Well Haruhi, I'm glad you and Sophie stayed" Kyoya said and everyone looked a little shocked at the comment but relaxed when they heard him continue "It would have been a bother telling your guests and dealing with them..."

"How thoughtful Senpi..." Sophie said as she came up to them and dumped herself onto the sofa next to him and Haruhi. "What are you doing over here, you have costumers Sophie..." Kyoya said, focusing his attention on his laptop again and she rolled her eyes "No, Mori and Hunny stole them..." She pouted and looked over to her guests swooning at them (Except her males guests, they had left a while ago) Kyoya closed his laptop and stood to leave and Haruhi grabbed his sleeve from over the top of Sophie "Where are you going Senpi?"

He turned and looked at her then his eyes shifted onto Sophie "I need to talk with Hikaru and Kaoru" He left without another word and everyone noticed Sophie watching him leave with a sad face. Haruhi nudged her with her elbow and she flinched "Uhhh, I have to get back to my guests..." Sophie got up to leave and Tamaki stopped her "Do you wanna go with me to get some more roses from outside?" He said smiling at her and her expression calmed "some fresh air sounds nice"

The twins were sat at the window, all their guests' appointments had ended and they were watching the water ripple in the fountain from the light breeze. "Hikaru, Kaoru" The pair turned to see Kyoya looking down on them, the light reflecting on his glasses and covering his eyes. "Before you kill us, we have no guests right now!" Kaoru said smiling apologetically and scared at the same time. "I was only wondering something...How talkative was Sophie at Tamaki's party?" the twins looked at each other in confusion, and then to Kyoya, who clearly looked stressed. As the pair realised what he was asking they smirked "Oh ho ho ho... Was the Shadow King was too drunk too remember anything...?" Kaoru said and his brother followed "This also suggests that you also have a secret...involving Sophie...that you don't want getting out..."

"Enough you two! Did she say anything!" Kaoru had been one of the soberest there and answered to him "Not to me or Hikaru, whatever it is, aren't you best talking to her about it?" Kyoya rubbed his eyes under his glasses and walked off. The twins just looked at each other and shrugged, but still intrigued by Kyoya's words. When they turned back to the window, they saw Sophie and Tamaki walking towards the maze. "When did the Boss and Sophie leave?" Hikaru said, just loud enough for Kyoya to hear.

He walked back to the window and looked down at them outside.

Outside

"Bet you can't find me in the maze Sophie!" Tamaki shouted as he ran off "Tamaki! I thought we were collecting more roses?!" "We are! The best ones are in the centre of the maze! Let's have some fun!" Sophie shook her head and laughed at him. He was clearly just trying to cheer her up. She didn't know if he knew about the beach or not, but either way, this was a kind thing to do. "Alright, you have 30 seconds to hide!" She shouted back over to him, and he smiled widely, running off into the maze. 'Idiot' she thought to herself. "Are you counting!?" A quiet voice drifted from somewhere within the maze "Yes!" She shouted back with her hands around her mouth.

Tamaki found a round stone table under a small gazebo surrounded in roses. He sat hugging his legs and laughing silently to himself. No one would ever play games with him and he was happy that someone was at last. Sophie entered the maze and turned around a corner, then another and another. She was soon faced with a dead end.

'Damn...' A few re traced steps and she was facing another dead end "What the..." She wondered deeper into the maze cursing herself every time she was faced with a wall. "Fucking maze, I hate fucking mazes..." She can't have been too far away from Tamaki because he could hear her cursing. Either that or she was very loud...

It took her a while to find the gazebo and she poked her head in to see what it was. To be honest, she probably wouldn't have noticed Tamaki if not for him giggling under the table. "Found you!" She said pointing at him. She pushed he hand to the side, only to cut it on a thorn from the roses "Ouch" She said putting it in her mouth to stop the blood. "Sophie!" Tamaki said jumping up and pulling her hand to see it "It's just a cut Senpi..." She said rolling her eyes. "But it won't stop bleeding!" He said as the blood dripped off her finger, leaving a dark red drop, stained on the stone path beneath them "Oh yeah...Guess it was a big thorn..."

She pulled her hand away and put it back in her mouth "Sophie! You have blood all over your face now, you look like a vampire!" He said pointing to her and she laughed at him. Before she could use her hand to wipe it away, Tamaki did using a tissue he had in his pocket. His mood had shifted so dramatically, from a giggling kid to serious and worried. "T-Tamkai its fine I can do it"

"No, you would use you uniform that you owe Kyoya for..."

"Oh yeah..." She said rolling her eyes once again.

After, the pair walked to the centre of the maze, Tamaki happened to know the way off by heart, Sophie's eyes widened when she saw it. "Wow! It's so beautiful here!" Roses littered the place and the big gazebo in the centre stood like a magnificent alter in the middle of the garden. "I thought you might like it, I planted most of these." Tamaki said walking over to the bench next to the gazebo. "No way" Sophie said "Ha ha no, you got me, I hired someone else to do it" Tamaki said laughing. "I wanted to show you because I thought you might like to come draw here"

"That's so thoughtful, thank you Senpi!" Sophie said rushing over to the gazebo. "What are you doing?" Tamaki asked "I bet I can get on the roof of this thing for a better look!" She said, pulling herself up the side of it "Daddy commands you to stop right now in case you hurt yourself!" Tamaki shouted in a panic, pointing frantically at her.

Sophie was already on top of it, holding onto the spike in the centre of the slight dome. "Wow..." She said to herself as she could see over the whole complex of the maze. Her thought was interrupted by a struggling Tamaki trying to copy her. She rolled her eyes again and pulled him up. "Hold onto that or you will fall Senpi..." She said pointing at the spike. "Wow! You were right it's great up here!" He said, eyes filled with awe, "Tamaki, stay still, you will fall!" he was moving around trying to see the whole maze. "Tamaki!" He lost his footing and slipped. Sophie grabbed him by his waist to stop him falling and rolling off the edge. To any onlookers, it would have looked as though she was hugging him. "You idiot! I told you to stay still we almost fell!"

He looked down at her and put on his puppy dog eyes "I'm sorry..." She let go of him and crossed her arms. "Idiot..." From below them came a voice "What do you two think you are doing up there? You will fall, come down right now!" Kyoya ordered and the pair froze "Kyoya? What are you doing out here?" Sophie asked confused. "I could asked you to the same thing. If you asked me, the pair of you look a bit dodgy up there...What will our guests think? Everyone can see you from the windows in club you know..." He said pushing his glasses up with his finger "Just what are you suggesting Senpi!" Sophie shouted, shaking a fist and moving away from the safe zone on the roof. This time she lost her footing and Tamaki grabbed her but wasn't as successful as when she had grabbed him. "Wha!" Her food left the edge and the pair was sent falling to the floor.

Unfortunately, They both landed right on top of a certain host below them. It wasn't actually that high so no one was hurt. But when the rests of the hosts and most of the guests came around the corner what they saw was obviously not what they were expecting. Kyoya lay on the floor with Sophie lying on him, and Tamaki was kneeling over both of them. All the guests squealed with excitement "Eeeeee! I knew it I knew it!" One girl was saying "They make such a cute three way couple!" Tamaki, Sophie and Kyoya heard and turned their heads to face them all with horror on their faces. The twins decided it would be fun to play along and make it worse.

"Okay! The King, Shadow King and Dark Princess (named by Nekozawa) need their privacy!" Kaoru shouted to the guest pushing them back "Let's leave them now, come on!" Hikaru said "No guys this isn't..!" Sophie shouted trying to get up but backing into Tamaki "Ouff!" She then realised she was practically sat on top of Kyoya "Oh my gosh Kyoya I'm so sorry!" She couldn't help but blush as she got off him as quickly as she could. She had to leave the pair as she ran to tell the others what had happened, now as red as the roses that surrounded her. "You guys that wasn't what it looked like!" Even Haruhi wasn't convinced this time "Well aren't you greedy? Both of them? Well I guess you do kind of strike me as the kinky type ..." Sophie's eyes twitched as the twins burst into laughter "Ha ha ha ha! Kinky!"

"SHUT UP!"

"If you wanted a threesome Sophie you should have just asked us..." Hikaru winked at her "I DON'T, NOW SHUT UP!" Her LIFE was officially over. The next day in club she was bombarded with questions about her love life... "So what is it like with both of them?" Club was hell. "I am single girls, I am not with either of them" They just swooned thinking it was part of her badass side "ohhhh naughty Sophie!" the twins were defiantly enjoying themselves and Tamaki just sat by himself, with a vein popping out the top of his head. Kyoya thought it would be a good idea to play along a little longer, just to annoy Sophie a little...

"So Sophie, we will now be officially be changing you from the renegade type, to the kinky type." He said writing in his book "Senpi! Why are you playing along with this now too!?" Even Haruhi sniggered a bit from her table but shut up when Sophie gave her a death glare. Club was going to be fun for a while...


	11. Not Wanting To Change

**I felt like crying writing this! Okay quick note… Cool type fans, don't be upset, this chapter doesn't mean the end of romance; it's just a bit of fluff and drama. Thank you for so many of you following the story! I will keep this story going as long and interesting as I possibly can without it dragging but if it feels like it is dragging please say! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, only my OC.**

Chapter 11: Not wanting to change

Sophie lay on her back on the grass with her arms behind her head, her eyes closed and her ear phones in. She lay in her uniform, minus her jacket, outside of school surrounded by cherry blossoms. The rest of the hosts were hosting of course, and she was supposed to be, but had disappeared for a bit. Sophie's head bobbed slightly as she nodded it in time with her music. Her legs were crossed as she lay down and she looked pretty comfy. For a few moments she forgot where she was and a few words escaped her lips as she began to sing the song she was currently listening to. "I. Hate. Everything about you...Why. Do I...Love you..." She opened her eyes remembering where she was and shot up to see if anyone had seen, or heard her. When she didn't see anyone she sat with her legs crossed and rested her hand on her forehead. "Fucking idiot..." She pulled her ear phones out and put her phone away.

"You're supposed to be hosting Sophie" A cold voice came from behind her and she flinched and shot round to see Kyoya stood against a tree with his note book in hand. She relaxed a little assuming he had only just found her "Kyoya Senpi, you scared the shit out of me..." She stood up and dusted herself down "I know I know... I just wanted some space. It's hard entertaining guests you know?" She walked up to him, tucking her bangs behind her ear. "Let's get back to the others..." Sophie was not pleased that her relaxation was interrupted. In truth she was just lazy. "Oh and Sophie..." Kyoya said closing his book and following close behind her. He leaned in close behind her and whispered in her ear "Nice singing by the way..."

She stopped herself from shivering at the feeling of his breath so close on her skin and she jumped back trying to act normal "You jerk! You were watching me weren't you!" He just smirked and walked past her. Sophie pouted in anger and followed him.

**Back with the others**

Sophie sat under a tree with her usual guests. Her male guests were not there today however. "Hey Sophie, is something wrong today?" One of her guests asked her "You look upset or angry..." Sophie smiled warmly at her "No, I'm fine thank you. How about we all have a girly talk?!" The girls squealed and smiled at her "Let's talk about the other hosts!" One of the girls said. "Okay" Sophie said with a genuine question to follow "You girls could go and hang out with any of the hosts...So why do you stick around with me?" The girls all shared glances and the bravest looking one answered "We admire you Sophie... We can watch all the other hosts while sitting and having a good conversation with a genuine person" Sophie smiled at their reply. "Okay then... Let's talk about the hosts..."

After a long conversation (well it was more Sophie listening to her guests fan girl...) Sophie went over to see Haruhi who looked lost in her own world. "Haruhi look out!" Tamaki shouted at her as a ball the twins had just kicked sped through the air straight towards her. Haruhi had of course moved way before he had shouted it and the unsuspecting Sophie had walked straight into, not only the line of fire, but Tamaki's tackle. The ball zoomed over their heads and Tamaki looked down "It's okay Haruhi I saved you!" He opened his eyes to see Sophie looking right into his very soul with eyes of pure hatred and fire. "Get the hell off me"

He flinched and jumped straight off her and without thinking about her words she shouted at him "How many times this month am I gonna be pinned down by you guys!" Quickly she covered her mouth realising what she actually meant by that. Kyoya was looking at her because he was the only one that actually knew what she was talking about. Everyone else thought it was because of what had happened yesterday, when Sophie was pinned to the floor between Kyoya and Tamaki and all the girls were shyly giggling at her. She shot a look over to Kyoya who was still looking at her with a calm face. That face was the scariest of all, because Sophie couldn't read it.

She turned away and rubbed her neck 'Fucking moron Sophie...' she said in her head. Only the twins had noticed the shared glances between Sophie and Kyoya and wanted to know the meaning behind what Kyoya had asked them yesterday about the party, and these strange glances they were sharing. They thought they had nearly figured it out from the fact the word 'pinned down' made Kyoya react to Sophie's words. The smirked widely at each other and Sophie noticed.

Before she could asked them what they were up to, Tamaki kicked the same ball with such force it hit a school building window "Tamaki you idiot!" Sophie shouted as everyone heard someone shout out from within the school building. Club had to finish early and everyone went inside to apologise to whoever they had just hit.

**Newspaper club room**

"I'm sorry! Please accept my heartfelt apology!" Sophie sniggered at Tamaki who was on the floor apologising to the president of the newspaper club who was holding his head. Haruhi wacked her in the back of the head as if to say 'Shuuu!' "No no, it was actually good timing! We were hoping to get an interview from the host club!"

"I didn't even know there was a newspaper club..." Sophie said sulking and bored of the whole situation. "Actually Sophie, we don't know anything about any of the other clubs..." Haruhi said looking up and thinking.

"That's because all they produce is a scummy tabloid that exaggerates love affaires between students, class division due to family rivalries blah blah blah..." The twins both said holding up a copy of the paper "Their fabrications have gotten so wild that no one reads it anymore..."

"Sure...in our quest for readership we lost sight of the truth. Please! Lend us your aid! For a special, we'd like to reveal the truth about your charm!" It didn't take long to convince Tamaki's kind heart "We accept your request!" Kyoya slammed a hand down on his shoulder "No we don't" He stepped forward in front of Tamaki "I'm sorry but our personal information is restricted only to our guests..."

"But…!"

"We don't want to do it either boss, it's tiresome always running around after you..." the twins said. Sophie walked over and joined them, stood between them "I agree Tamaki Senpi...You are so much hassle, honestly like looking after a child..." Tamaki turned to stone "Have you no hearts! As you king I am telling you that you cannot refuse!" Everyone looked at him with cold, dark eyes "We refuse."

"And boss...did you honestly just ask if Sophie has a heart..."

"Shut up Hikaru!" Sophie shouted as they all left the room.

**Back in club room**

Tamaki was sat sulking in the corner of the room giving everyone the silent treatment. Sophie had grown bored of Tamaki and his tantrum and left to go outside again. The hosts had noticed she did this often. If something didn't interest her at all she would grab her sketch book and head to the rose garden. If they couldn't find her, they could guarantee that she would be there.

Tamaki kept turning his head showing the hosts his puppy eyes and even the Shadow King was no match for them eventually "Fine, but only under certain conditions. We will provide a plan for the special feature, the interview is forbidden. Customers must not be bothered so the service scene is out…. And someone find Sophie and tell her while I pay the new paper club a visit..."

**In the rose garden**

Sophie was sat on the steps that lead to the entrance of the rose maze. She had put her hair up in a ponytail to stop it from falling on to her face when she was looking down at her sketch book. She had put her ear phones back in and was tapping her foot to her music. She didn't feel Mori's presence when he found her and stood right behind her. He was towering over her to see what she was drawing. He looked surprised when he saw she was drawing all the hosts sat around the sofa that they usually sit on when welcoming guests. It was such an elegant drawing of them all, smiling softly.

Sophie pulled her earphones out and Mori flinched, making Sophie realise he was there. She jumped up pulling her drawing up to her chest to hide it "Mori Senpi! I'm gonna stop wearing my earphones that is the second time they have stopped me from realising you were there!" Mori's eyes widened slightly as he remembered the night at the beach and Sophie blushed realising what she had just brought up. There was awkward silence for a long time. "I...Like you drawing." Sophie moved her book away to look at it herself refreshing her memory of what she was drawing "Oh this! no uhh...I was just..."

"Can I see the rest?"

"Uhh...They're not that good, honest!" She pulled it back to her chest. Mori smiled softly at her making her blush. That only made him think that she was hiding a drawing in there. He took a step forward so he was closer to her, he leaned down so he was face level with her, hands in his pockets "What are you hiding Sophie?"

"I'm n-not hiding anything! Just...No one has ever seen my sketches before and I..." Mori placed his hand on hers that was holding the sketch book, making her loosen her grip and the sudden warmth and Mori pulled the sketch book down out of her hand.

"Mori Senpi!" He held the book above his head as he looked in it, making Sophie jump twice trying to reach it. She soon gave up, he was massive... She sat back on the step and waited for him to finish looking at her drawings. Mori slowly moved his arms down as he saw her other drawings. When had she sat and drawn these? The book was filled with drawings of the hosts and roses. He stopped looking through the pages when he found one of himself. Sophie realised which one he was looking at.

"I uhh...I wanted to draw you smiling...because I don't see you smile that often." He turned and gave her the book back then ruffled her bangs. She looked up to see him smiling down at her "Well, I will have to smile more often" She smiled back up at him and the other hosts ran over to them.

"Sophie! We are gonna play some games!" Tamaki looked way too excited.

The hosts were playing 'red light, green light' and it was obvious Sophie and Kyoya didn't want to play. They didn't even move with the others, just stood still their arms down, Kyoya with his usual face and Sophie with a bored expression. "Do I have to Kyoya Senpi...?" She said slumping her shoulders. "You join in on this or you owe me..." Sophie flinched, she didn't even want to ask what that meant. "But! You aren't playing come on!" he leaned into her "Do you want to owe me, Sophie?" She shook her head quickly, she couldn't tell if he was talking about money or...she didn't even want to think about what that 'or' could be.

Without another word she joined in on the game. "Green light...RED LIGHT!" Tamaki shouted turning round and Sophie wasn't even paying attention and walked straight into Kaoru, knocking him into his brother and the three fell to the floor. "You three are out!"

"Thanks a lot Sophie!" They said picking themselves up and leaving her on the floor as she stuck out her tong. "Kyoya! Are you going to take at least one step?!"

"No, I'm okay back here thanks..." All Sophie could think about was how much of a jerk Kyoya was being...

"What the heck is going on club president?" One of the newspaper club members asked "How am I supposed to know?!" Tamaki turned to them and gave them one of his usual speeches "This is a game of the common folk there are many other..." He kept on talking. Sophie was stood by herself with her arms crossed, she just wanted to go back to her sketch book. Haruhi walked over to see her and the newspaper club took it as a chance to interview them both. "Sophie, Haruhi! Can I asked you a question?"

"No. Sophie said and turned to walk off" The club president quickly asked to get her reaction "Are you aware of the rumour that club is nothing but a vehicle for the Suoh family to show its power?" Sophie stopped and turned round and Haruhi looked confused "Huh?"

"How dare you accuse Tamaki-Senpi of something so low!?" Sophie was angry with this guy "Just because your club is going downhill don't think you can pull ours down with you with your made up bullshit! Where has this rumour come from huh?! I bet you any money you made it up! I suggest you apologise before I shove all those shitty newspapers up your...!" Kyoya stopped her before she finished. He placed his hand on her shoulder "Well, you clearly said something that upset our dearest host here...tell me now, what just was it that got our Sophie here so angry?"

His calmness was scaring them and they took off quickly back to their club room. Once they had gone Sophie was still pouting in anger. She didn't even realise Kyoya's hand was still on her shoulder "Those jerks! I knew they were bad news. (Ha ha ha, pun...)" Kyoya laughed and began to walk in front of her "We have to go stop them before they write an article about Sophie's threatening attitude..."

"Well they deserved it!"

"Clearly, never thought I would see you defend Tamaki, ever..." Sophie cocked her head looking at Kyoya 'is he...jealous?' Sophie narrowed her eyes looking up at him and she sniggered. "Well isn't that interesting Senpi..." She said as she head for the school "By the way...Where is Haruhi and Tamaki?"

"They ran off playing hide and seek..."

"How dare he run away while I was defending his stupid ass! And Haruhi better have been dragged off..."

**Newspaper club room**

(Somehow the hosts made it back before the newspaper club...) The newspaper club ran through the doors to their club room and were faced with the twins and Sophie. Hikaru was sat on their desk with one leg up and Kaoru was leaning against the side of it by his brother. Sophie was sat with both legs up on the desk sideways and leaning with her back on Hikaru. "It was so obvious..." Hikaru said "The boss was the only one who didn't notice." Sophie stood up and walked over the president who was sweating "Let me tell you this...If you do or say anything about Tamaki again, you won't get off for free..."

"Every family of the club will be your enemy, are you prepared for that?" The twins were defiantly imposing when they wanted to be. "Just as I thought!" the newspaper club president shouted "You are using your family power! And Sueo told you to do it!" Sophie laughed through her nose "As if..."

"And you! You are a simple, dirty commoner, only hanging around with all these boys to find power and marry into money!"

"I'm sorry...did you just accuse Sophie a gold digger?!" He shot round to see Kyoya, Mori and Hunny blocking the exit. Sophie was too angry to even react to him. "I will ask again..." Kyoya walked up to him, tensing his shoulder in anger "Did you just accuse Sophie of something so low, just because the fabrication would gain you readers?"

Sophie took a step back. Kyoya didn't just look mad, he looked terrifying. The light was reflecting on his glasses and his eyes where hidden. It was probably a good thing...

"Uhhh...Kyoya? You know...The scary shouting and kicking ass is my thing..." he looked over at Sophie and after a moment, walked past the club president and took a hidden tape recorder off the table. "We know what you have been saying and we have it all on tape...all the proof of your plan is on this disk..." The club members were almost in tears. Before everyone left, Sophie had to get a bit of ass kicking in, she hated these guys.

She pulled the club president up to her face with his collar and whispered quietly to him "If you ever, EVER, say anything like that about me or Tamaki again...I will drown you in your own printer ink." she threw him down onto the floor and stormed out of the room, all hosts watching her. Damn, that was hot!

**In the rose maze**

Haruhi had been hiding in Tamaki's usual spot in the rose maze, under the stone table in the gazebo. They had been sat having a lovely conversation about Tamaki's past, and how he used to sit and play piano for his mother. The hosts found them straight away "Told you he would be in here..." Sophie said poking her head in "You aren't very creative using the same hiding spot twice Tamaki Senpi..."

"Well...you guys took forever!" Sophie rolled her eyes and walked off "By the way, has anyone seen my sketch book...I think I left it somewhere..."

"No, Mori Senpi had it...And might I say your drawings are excellent, I will have to add some to our site to sell..." Sophie shot round to see everyone crowded round Kyoya who was looking through her drawings of the hosts "Wow! Sophie-Chan you drew these! You even drew me sat with Usa-Chan!" Sophie went bright red.

"Sophie, these are really good, why did you never show me?" Haruhi was also in awe. Sophie turned her head away and looked at the floor embarrassed. "I uhh, I'm going to go to the centre of the maze, It's really pretty there, anyone else coming?" She looked back up and smiled at them with her genuine smile they rarely saw and nodded.

The twins, Mori and Hunny were running around the maze trying to race each other to certain locations and Tamaki and Kyoya were talking on the grass. Sophie sat with Haruhi on a bench next to the gazebo. "Hey Haruhi, do you know what I was talking about with my guests today? Pairing..." Haruhi looked at her confused "Pairing?"

"Yeah, you know like how Hikaru and Kaoru and an obvious pair?" Haruhi opened her mouth slightly "Ohhhhhh, pairing..."

"Guess what I found out, we happen to be a pair!" Sophie laughed and Haruhi smiled laughing softly. "So, do you have a favoured pair?" She asked Sophie smirking and nudging her with her elbow "Ha ha ha, I might do..." Haruhi was shocked

"Wow! i was only joking! You have to tell who now!"

"Damn it Haruhi I thought you were serious..." Sophie had been caught out and she pouted. "I'm not into the twins act...that much anyway..."

"That much! What?!"

"Haruhi I haven't finished! Fine I won't tell you..." Sophie crossed her arms "No, no! Tell me!"

"I think Tamaki and Kyoya is a pretty sweet pair..." Haruhi burst out into laughter "Ha ha ha ha! Don't let the Shadow King hear you say that!"

"Hear her say what?"

They turned their heads round to see Kyoya and Tamaki leaning on the banister to the gazebo over them "N-nothing! Kyoya Senpi!" Sophie was moving her hands about frantically and Haruhi was crying with laughter. "Thanks a lot Haruhi! Anyway, what time is it? My mom will be picking me up soon..."

"I'll walk you back to the gate Sophie." Sophie froze when she heard Kyoya talk to her. She was happy that he was talking to her more but, she was worried. "S-sure..."

She said goodbye to the others and head off leaving the maze with Kyoya. For a while they both said nothing until Kyoya spoke. "Sophie, do you like anyone?" His bluntness shocked her and at first she didn't know what to say "D-do I like someone? Why?" Sophie pulled her hand up to her chest and kept it there. She could hear her heart beating it was so loud, she felt as if a drum was pounding in her ears. Why was he asking her such an awkward question? "Well, do you? Because if you do like one person, you sure do seem to flaunt yourself about..." Sophie was shocked, is he calling her a whore? Or worse? "What the? Kyoya! Just what are you accusing me of here I don't understand?!"

"Well, I just thought, you do flirt with Hikaru often and you do seem awfully close to Tamaki... I've even noticed the way you sometimes glance over at Mori Senpi."

He smirked and looked down on her, making her feel small. 'Why is he doing this?' Sophie stopped. They had walked back through the cherry blossoms they were in before and she stopped surrounded by them. "Senpi...Why are you doing this? You keep treating me like I have done something to upset you."

Sophie's hands balled into fists and her eyes were shut tight. She felt like crying. Kyoya was her friend, but lately, ever since the beach, he had been either ignoring her or trying to get under her skin. She hated it. She wanted her friend Kyoya back, the Kyoya she used to sit and talk to in club and text all the time. He was one of the only hosts she actually spoke to often outside of school. "Just..." She breathed out to relax her elf "I can walk back to the gate by myself now...I will see you next week Senpi..." She opened her eyes and Kyoya's calm expression was long gone.

Kyoya was frowning at her. "You don't think you have done anything? Well you have. Do you think you were the only one left hurt and confused from that day on the beach?" He may have looked angry, but shouting was Sophie's thing and Kyoya was just as scary when he had that face on him. "So you have a problem with what happened? Well I don't see you trying to talk to me about it! All you have done is treat me like I'm not here and then if I'm not sat by myself you get annoyed when I actually talk to someone!"

She could feel tears welling up on the surface of her eyes and she wasn't stupid; she knew exactly what was going on. "I will see you tomorrow Senpi, I don't have time for this…" She walked past him and she stopped when he spoke again "Just like the beach, running away instead of trying to sort things out…"

That was it; Sophie shot round and grabbed him by his shoulders and slamming him into a nearby tree trunk. "You think I'm running away! You're the one who hasn't spoken to me in weeks!" Her eyes had over flowed and tears were rolling down her face. Kyoya was taller than her so she was reaching up, holding his shoulders still. She gripped his shirt tightly, then released him and turned away.

Kyoya had never looked at it that way. The rusty blunt blades of guilt stabbed his heart and his face dropped. "Just…Just forget it." Sophie really did feel like running and hiding right now. She had never cried in front of any of the hosts genuinely hurt, it made her feel weak. She went to leave again and Kyoya grabbed her wrist "Sophie, wait! Please…" She didn't move. She didn't look at him. She didn't react. He could feel her trembling slightly under his grip.

"Kyoya. You can't just pick and choose when you want to be my friend and when you don't." A fresh set of tears rolled down her cheek as she closed her eyes tight, wanting to disappear. "I'm sorry. Not just about the beach. About everything." His grip softened and she let her arm fall beside her. He continued when she didn't reply. "I shouldn't be acting like this. I don't understand why I have been…"

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her tightly, making her flinch slightly "I don't understand what it is about you…but whenever I'm near you…I'm instantly happier and want to hold you in my arms like this…" She lifted her arms and put them over his "Kyoya I…I just don't know how _I _feel…"

For the second time, Kyoya felt as if a blade had pierced his chest. But he understood. He couldn't make her feel the same way. "Kyoya? C-can you, let go?" He moved his head down and rested it on her shoulder "I'm sorry about the way I was acting, I promise things will go back to how they were before…But, let me stay like this, just a little longer…"

He knew that when he let go of her, he might not ever get the chance to hold her again. But he began to tell himself, if he could just see her smiling ever day in music room three, then he would be happy. They didn't know that the twins had been watching them. Sophie had left her sketch book again and they had only left to give it back to her before she left. The whole episode with her and the Shadow King had them intrigued. Who would have thought?

Of course they weren't pleased about how close the pair had seemed to get without their knowledge. Hikaru and Kaoru were holding hands, Kaoru holding her sketch book in his other arm. "We should talk to Sophie about this Kaoru…" His brother didn't say anything, only gripped her book tighter.

Sophie really didn't know how she felt. She did like being in Kyoyas arms, but she didn't know if she liked someone else…She didn't want to make any big decisions that could end up hurting anyone. She didn't want to make any decisions, not just yet. For now she wanted to enjoy her time at Ouran without having to worry about these things.

She didn't want things to change just yet, but only time would tell if things were going to or not.


	12. Hunny's Sweet Tooth

**Sorry this chapter is a little short, I'm building up to some real drama so my brain is hurting… Will try and update sooner as well sorry but don't stop reviewing! :)**

Chapter 12: Hunny's sweet tooth

Sophie sat the wrong way on the sofa beside her table, watching the high pitched Renge dance around the room having weird mood swings "Why does she have to be here?!" She said angrily to Haruhi who was sat next to her sipping on a cup of tea "Why can't she just sink back into the floor back to hell and be gone with her!?"

"Gosh Sophie, you don't have to make her sound evil..." Sophie shot her head round to her and back to Renge, much like Tamaki would. "But she is evil! Look at her! What the hell is she going on about?" She changed her voice to a mocking mimic "_Ohhhh, there is something missing from Hunny Senpi's character, blah blah blah I have small boobes and I'm so jealous of Sophie's beautiful B-cups that I put socks down my bra..._" Haruhi spat out her tea "HAHAHAHA she doesn't really does she?!"

"I dunno...She might as well, won't hide the fact she has a fried egg glued to her chest..."

"Sophie, mine aren't that big either..." Haruhi said quietly to her "Yeah, but you look good in whatever you wear...She just looks like harpy." The pair started laughing.

"Waahhhhh!" Everyone shot round to see where the shriek had come from to see Hunny holding the side of his mouth. Everyone gasped a little realising the problem instantly. They could see tears welling up in his eyes and Mori still wasn't back from kendo club. Sophie jumped quickly over the sofa she was on and ran over to him "Hunny Senpi, open your mouth right now!" He held his hand over his mouth quickly "I-it's nothing..."

"Senpi!" He held his mouth closed with his hand. Mori happened to walk in and she turned to him quickly "Mori Senpi!" Tamaki shouted "Quickly!" Mori saw his cousin and instantly ran up to him, pushing him on the couch and opening his mouth to see the cavity in his tooth. Renge and all girls in the room lit up instantly "That's what he was missing! Moei!" All girls squealed as the scene was simply too exciting for some girls "Eeeeeeeeeee!" Sophie rolled her eyes and moved back onto her sofa, picking up her glass of lemonade and gulping down the whole glass in one go. 'Some days I wish that was vodka...' She said to herself, half lying...

Haruhi nudged her "Hee hee...Bet you wish it was Tamaki and Kyoya on the couch over there..." Sophie stood up and pointed at her aggressively "What the hell Haruhi shut up!" An image shot into her head that should never have been imagined and Sophie went bright red at the thought "Hahaha I can tell what you're thinking..."

"SHUT UP!"

After examining Hunny's mouth, Mori decided it was best to remove all sweets from the club room until his cavity was gone. "Tamaki..."

"Ah, yes. Understood Mori-Senpi" Hunny was in pieces "B-but Takashi!"

"It's forbidden"

**Thus began Hunny's days of misery. Day one.**

Hunny walked through he corridor with a cloth wrap on his head looking miserable. "I feel so sorry for Hunny... It must be so hard on him and I know I shouldn't say it but...He looks like a bunny with that on his head!" Even during the worst of times the girls of Ouran could find some way to fan girl. Mori had been walking beside him but he had stopped "Mitsukuni, your bag..."

"I can carry it..." Mori's face didn't change "Yes. You can. Now give it to me." He took it from him and emptied it's condense onto the floor. A small mountain of candy, hard candy, gum, chocolates and even more candy accumulated on the floor with a 'pit-a-pat-pit-a-pat' noise.

"Th-they're only for looking..."

"Really? Well just look at this." Mori handed him a sweets menu and Hunny ran off crying. Haruhi and the twins were just leaving class and saw the whole episode. "wow, Mori-Senpi sure is being tough..." Haruhi said and Hikaru made a point about never seeing him do anything to upset Hunny before. "By the way Haruhi" Kaoru said "Where is Sophie? She usually meets us here after our lessons, she is in art right?"

"She must be staying a little longer today, I'm actually off to the library before club today so I will go see her if you would like" the twins glanced at each other before replying "No, no. We can go see her. Don't be late to club Haruhi." They said as the left down the hall together toward the art department. Haruhi couldn't help but feel slightly worried at the looks they gave each other before replying to her...

**In the art class room**

Sophie had on her big headphones today, listening to music as she continued to tap away on the computer. She was touching up some of her digital work she planned to show on the host club's web page. She knew class was over but had asked to stay a while longer to finish it meaning she was the only person in the room. She was softly singing away to herself, not caring. When she was working on her art, she was in her own world and nothing could ruin it. "I run and run a thousand miles, and I am barely breathing..."

When she finished her work she pulled her headphones down around her neck and folded her arms sitting back in her chair to view her work smiling. As she did she could hear footsteps coming from behind her and the door to the room slid open as a pair of doppelgangers walk in "Hey guys, s'up?" She turned back to her computer and began to shut it down "I was just on my way out, come to find me?" She was a little surprised they hadn't said anything yet. "Guys?" She said standing up and pushing her chair in under the desk. When she turned around she was surprised to see they had silently gotten closer to her.

"What are you two up to...?" She said as she reached for her bag and took her headphones off. Kaoru reached out and stopped her by pulling her bag away out of her reach. She knew they were obviously her friends but she was scared by the fact they didn't have their usual annoying smiles on their faces. "You guys better tell me what the hell is going on while I am still in a good mood."

She was now frowning at them. Hikaru stood in front of her and pushed her back into a chair that Kaoru had just pulled out. "We just want to talk..." Kaoru said wrapping his arms around her neck so she couldn't get off the chair. She crossed her arms annoyed knowing that this meant bad news.

Hikaru sat up on the desk in front of her. "So, what were you and Kyoya talking about the other day?" Sophie flinched a little flicking her eyes up at him "T-the other day?

That could mean any day what are you talking about...?" She held the bottom of the chair with her hands tightly 'What the hell? Had they seen them?' Hikaru pulled out her sketch book that she had left that day "You know what day we are talking about Sophie..." Kaoru said softly close to her ear, giving her goose bumps, and she wasn't sure if it was for the right reason... "Oh...Nothing important guys. Really is that what this is about? Geeze you guys really are dorks..." Kaoru tightened his grip.

"Kaoru...Could you please get off me now" She felt as if she was having a deja vu moment... Hikaru stood up and leaned in her face "We don't believe you" He said now with his usual devilish smile. "Guys come on! It's almost time for club anyway so let's go!" She tried to push herself up and Hikaru pushed on her shoulders. Sophie's heart was beating like mad; she wanted to get away from them as fast as she could. She realised that they had obviously seen her and Kyoya and just wanted to know the whole story, but she knew it also would not be fair on Kyoya to tell them. "Club can wait..." Hikaru said "Yeah, this is way more interesting..."

Sophie was getting annoyed and adrenaline was filling her up, making her shake slightly "Arrrggg! I don't have time for your games! We will all be in trouble if we are late!" The room they were in was slightly dark and light from the corridor was filtering in, lighting up only some parts of Hikaru's face. "Dude, if you don't move, I swear to god, I will kick you in the balls." Hikaru only smirked at her, he knew she wouldn't and so did she "You wouldn't..." She sighed "...No. No I wouldn't your right...The day may come when you need them..." Hikaru raised an eyebrow at her comment and Kaoru felt like making an inappropriate comment, but Sophie beat him to it "Well...Maybe when you're like... forty and you finally lose it..." Kaoru burst out laughing and Sophie was smirking devilishly back at Hikaru. 'one - nil Hikaru...' She said to herself.

"Ouch, low blow Sophie..." Hikaru said still with his hands holding her in the chair alongside his brother. Then the door from the corridor slid open a second time and Haruhi stood in the door way "Oh wow...Uhh...Sorry guys...didn't realise you were busy I just came to see if you had left for club yet..." She turned to look at Sophie "Not into the twins act my ass Sophie... I will tell the others you will be late..." Haruhi said leaving the room. When she had gone the twins instantly let go of her and burst into a fit of laughter on the floor "HAHAHAHAHA!"

Sophie shot up and grabbed her things "Thanks a lot guys! That's the second time I have looked as if I'm about to have a threesome, fuck sake!" She said as she stormed out the room and down the corridor after Haruhi.

When Sophie and the twins arrived at club the twins decided to annoy her since they never got their answer "It's okay everyone, the Kinky Dark Princess Sophie has returned!" She shot a look of utter destruction at them 'I will smother you in your sleep' was what she said telepathically.

**Day two**

"No matter what he does, do not give Hunny any sweets" Kyoya said looking more cheery than usual "Those are Mori-Senpi's orders, not mine." Sophie snapped her fingers in realisation "He isn't spending money on sweets is he?! That's why he looks so happy." Sophie smiled at her amazing observation skills (Any one could have noticed though...) Kyoya had walked off whistling. Sophie was happy to see him like this though. She was worried about what had happened last week but she was glad he seemed okay. But you can never always tell if someone is wearing a false smile or not.

Hunny ran in pretending he was okay but when Mori shoved ice in his mouth it was soon obvious his cavity was still there... Hunny then tried asking the girls at the tables strategically if they had any and of course they ran off not wanting to upset him. He had turned to one of his last resorts, using the waterworks to get candy. He went up to Haruhi with tears in his eyes "Haru-Chan? Am I a bad boy? Is god angry with me?" She fell for it and reached into her pocket and pulled out some miyako kelp. He had clearly asked the wrong person.

He had turned to his absolute last resort. Persistence. For the rest of the day he followed Sophie around "Can I have a sweet?"

"No"

"Can I have some now?"

"No"

"What about now?"

"No"

"Now?"

"No"

"Now?"

"No"

"Now?"

"Hunny-Senpi I have four younger brothers and sisters, I can keep this up all day and longer." Wrong person again.

Day 3

Hunny was losing it. He had just thrown Mori down in a fit and said he hated him. Everyone was stunned. "I HATE YOU TAKASHI! I HATE YOU!" he stormed out of the room and Tamaki ran after him. "Hunny Senpi!"

"Mori Senpi that was...are you okay?" Kaoru asked him as he just sat on the floor with his head in his hand. "He kinda brought it on himself Kaoru..." Hikaru said putting his hand on his brother's shoulder "If it was going to hurt and upset Mori this much her should never have started this whole thing"

"Shut up Hikaru!" Sophie said hitting him on the head.

"No I think he did." Haruhi said holding her chin in thought "Haruhi, it would mean the end of the world for Mori if Hunny really did hate him..."

"It was my fault, that Mitsukuni got a cavity..." Mori interrupted them "I forgot to remind him to brush his teeth the other day before his nap..."

"That's not really your fault Mori Senpi..." Sophie said looking to the side less worried than she originally was. Her attention span was awful she was already board of the situation again. "But if he has to get false teeth..."

"Mori Senpi listens to yourself, Hunny isn't going to need false teeth from not brushing once." Sophie went up to him and sat on the floor next to him "But, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if he hadn't have thrown me to the floor just now..."

Sophie fake punched his arm "You big dummy!" Haruhi walked over and joined them on the floor "Is that why you rejected that girl the other day too? As a form to punish yourself?"

"Mori Senpi did you really do that? That's just mean..." Sophie said bluntly and Mori looked at her "Oh uhh, yeah I mean...You don't need to do that, people respect you and what you say so I'm sure it was really out of character for you." Sophie stood up quickly and pointed a finger at him dramatically "Mori Senpi! You have to stand up right now and say sorry to both Hunny and that girl because they are the real victims here! We understand you are upset but hurting others in order to hurt yourself is just stupid!" Everyone was in awe watching her "You know yourself your fans are the shy type and making her feel like that was mean! And making Hunny hate you? Are you nuts Senpi, you have the love from your cousin and you chose to disrupt it for reasons like that?! Now stand up, man up, and go find Hunny!"

Mori shot up without another word almost with tears in his eyes. 'She's right, what have I done!' he stopped quickly at the door to see Hunny and Tamaki stood there. Hunny had tears in his eyes still he had heard everything "Waaahhhh! Takashi! I'm sorry!" He ran into his arms and they hugged each other. Sophie smiled sweetly at them both as the twins came up either side of her, resting their arms on her "Gosh Soph... You were starting to sound a lot like the boss just then..." Hikaru said as his brother followed him "Yeah, perhaps he is rubbing off on you..."

"What! I don't think so dorks I sound nothing like that idiot!" She was about to walk away before she realised they had called her 'Soph' "And who you calling 'Soph'? My name's Sophie." Kyoya appeared out of nowhere "Actually, your real name is Sophia" She flinched as she saw the twins eyes light up "Well well, aren't we a little regal..."

"Sophia Elizabeth-Anna is her full name..."

"Kyoya shut up! I don't need everyone knowing that!"

"Sophie that's beautiful!" Haruhi said joining the conversation "I wish my name was a pretty as yours"

"Nah...a name is just a name..." She said as she hurried off to get away from the conversation.

**The next week**

"Well I'm glad everything is back to normal..." Sophie said lying upside down on the sofa with her legs in the air over the back of it. Hunny was sat at his usual table beaming with mountains of cake and sweets. "Please Sophie, sit on the sofa correctly, I don't want to have to make you owe me anything..." She tilted her head up and parted her feet aside to see Kyoya stood on the other side of the sofa. "Oh I get it...You're paying for Hunny's sweets again..." She said as she swivelled her legs down and sat the right way on the sofa. "Man, I was comfy there Senpi" She said turning her head and looking up at him. "Too bad, now since you have no guests, come give me a hand"

"With what?"

"Just come on I will show you" Sophie looked at him strangely for a moment before following him. He exited the room and Sophie followed still, joining him by his side as he walked down the corridor.

"Senpi, where are we going?"

"Down to art of course" He said with a smile on his face 'wow' Sophie thought 'that's rare' "Why?"

"I told you I need a hand with something, turns out I had a load of old art supplies in my room I never used. I had them sent to the school so you could help me sort through them, and get the first pick of what you want to keep." Sophie's eyes widened "W-wait art supplies? Kyoya I can't just take them, I know for a fact they won't just be cheap tubes of paint if it came from your room."

"I insist" He said opening the door into the art room and letting Sophie step in. It wasn't just a few supplies; it was a mountain of un used canvases, unopened tubes of professional paints, pencils, water colours the lot! There was even a few easels and professional carry cases. "K-Kyoya I can't take any of this it's so expensive it wouldn't feel right..."

"Sophie, you are practically the only dedicated art student in this school. Sure some students do art as a subject, but you are the only one who cares for art. Every day you are in here before club finishing some drawing or another, why shouldn't you be able to work with the best at home?" Sophie felt like she was going to cry. She knew deep down that Kyoya was lying about him 'finding' it. This was his way of saying sorry.

Sophie's throat was beginning to hurt she was so emotional, she couldn't even speak. "Half of this is going to stay here in the class room, you will be the only one that ever uses it anyway...And the rest is to be sent to your house" The school had expensive art supplies already, but they were not as professional as these because almost all students at Ouran where only there until they took over the family business, businesses that mostly had no room for art and creativity.

"Kyoya this is..." She knew arguing with him would do no good "Thank you. Thank you Kyoya, I don't even know what to say..."

"Just say you forgive me." Her heart began to throb. She didn't want him to do this just because he wanted to be forgiven. She had forgiven him in her heart but she didn't want to say it out loud. There was a lot of things she didn't want to say out loud, to him or otherwise. She was confused inside, and it made her chest feel as though there was a fire deep within heart that wanted to take over her and say things she wasn't sure about. Sophie was too careful. She didn't take chances with this sort of thing.

"Kyoya, you don't need me to forgive you. I forgave you the moment I saw the hurt in your eyes the other day." she turned around and looked up at him "You're not a bad guy Kyoya. You come across as cold, but I know deep down, you're a warm hearted guy that cares a lot for others. If anyone needs forgiveness, it's me. I told you. I don't know how I feel, and I don't want anyone hanging on for something I can't guarantee is there." Sophie stepped closer to him and looked up into his eyes as she had done on so many occasions "So Kyoya, will you forgive me?"

Kyoya smiled down at her softly, before lifting his hand and ruffling her hair. "Make a list of the items you want to take home with you and I will have them sent to your house later this evening" He said turning and leaving down the hall, with his hands in his pockets. Sophie poked her head out of the art room and smiled down the corridor at the slender boy walking away.

"What do I feel...?" she asked herself as she re-entered the room to explore the content of it.

As kyoya walked down the hall way, his heart was at rest. He hadn't been expecting Sophie to once again for the third or fourth time come out with an emotional and inspiring speech. He laughed silently to himself as he thought about the way she worked. "What a truly interesting girl..." She told him not to wait for something that might not be there, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try and find it. As they say, it's not where you end up, it's the journey that gets you there...


	13. Karuizawa Part 1

**Hello! Glad you are still here! Don't stop reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, only my OC.**

Chapter 12: Karuizawa Part 1

"Sophie have you even looked at your scores this term?!" Haruhi said loudly over to Sophie who was lying on one of the sofas with a lolly pop in her mouth "hmm? My test scores, no? I can imagine I'm somewhere at the bottom right?" She said relaxed not even caring about it. Even the twins looked a little horrified with how lax she was about it "Sophie there is nine people in our literature class and you are rank eight! You're even lower than Hikaru and Kaoru!"

"Yeah but, what am I for mathematics?" Haruhi looked up from the piece of paper momentarily "What? Math uh...let me see..."

She took out another slip of paper from her jacket pocket and her face changed drastically when she looked at it "What the?! You're first! How can you be so good at math, and then not care about your literature?!" Sophie sat up and held the sweet in her hand in front of her face, watching the colours swirl as she spun it between her fingers

"I dunno...I..." She stopped for a moment before standing up quickly and throwing the sweet away "It doesn't matter anyway does it?" Her sudden change in attitude raised a few questions.

"Haruhi what are you talking about anyway?" Kaoru said "Yeah, you only got third..." Hikaru said reviewing the piece of paper in her hand. "What? Haruhi you can't really let your grades slip..." Tamaki said worried "Sophie is here on an art scholarship so it doesn't really include her but, if your grades slipped you could get expelled!"

Everyone shot round and looked at her "Oh God, Haruhi they are right?! Why has your grades slipped, mine were always this bad?!" Sophie ran up to her and put her hands on her shoulders dramatically "I guess club has taken up some of my time..."

"Haruhi will need to take the next three days away from club and with a tutor. That's when retakes are" Kyoya said scribbling something down in his notebook. Kyoya arranged for a girl in his and Tamaki's class to be Haruhi's tutor, and he took it upon himself to tutor Sophie "Awww, but why do I need tutoring Senpi?!" They were sat at a different table from Haruhi and her tutor as they were doing math. Sophie clearly didn't need any help with that. "Because there is no harm in you trying again. I really didn't expect you to have such a low grade in this..." When she remained silent and didn't produce a witty or aggressive comeback he felt as if he had crossed a line.

"I don't mean your bad at it I just..."

"No no Kyoya, I am bad at it. It's not that I don't try it's just..." She lifted her hand and felt a part of her head on the left side "I have...a slight memory problem I gained as a kid. It affects my reading and writing because I can't remember how to spell words or even read them sometimes. I never told anyone or even the school because I'm on an art scholarship and it didn't really affect it..." Kyoya put down his pen in his hand and closed his notebook "Sophie you never told anyone? Well you hid it pretty well, even I didn't know. Now that you mention it, when I try to do a background check on you I can't find anything passed the age of twelve. You 'gained' it as a kid?"

"Yeah, when I was nine actually... caused by a bump to my head..."

"A bump?" Sophie felt her head again "Well... It was a little bit more of a bump... an answering machine actually..."

"What?!" Sophie's eyes widened as she realised what she had said "Oh uhh... yeah nothing to worry about... you still going to tutor me or are we playing twenty questions?" He looked at her for a moment before opening a literature book "Okay then, just practice reading the passage and analysing it" Kyoya still really did know very little about Sophie, and her past.

The retakes arrived and Haruhi went back to first in the class and Sophie went to sixth (underneath Hikaru) "Well, that's good enough for me..." Sophie said stretching her arms in the air. Hikaruh sat next to her on the sofa with his brother joining on her other side "Yeah but, you're still below me...and Kaoru for that matter..."

"Boo hoo..." She said monotonously "Hey as long as I'm still at Ouran I don't care..." The twins gave each other a nod and then moved their arms around Sophie. They each had an arm around her waist and were sat close to her "H-hey guys knock it off that's way to close..."

"We wanted to ask you...We know Haruhi hasn't got her passport yet..." Kaoru said with his brother to follow "But we know you have yours...and this is last week till summer break so..."

Sophie jumped up quickly "No way, I don't care where you offer to take me, I'm not going." They both answered simultaneously "Bali" She paused for a moment thinking then answered "No"

"But you thought about it"

"I couldn't go without Haruhi it would be unfair..."

Tamaki butted in "And you can't take my daughter anyway!"

"I'm not your daughter! Tamaki if I did start calling you daddy I think even you would be freaked out..." Hunny ran over and gave Sophie a hug "What about Switzerland with me and Takashi?!" She ruffled his head "No sorry, Hunny Senpi. Any way I couldn't afford to go..." Kyoya joined the conversation as it began to talk about money "Well, you could always owe us..." She looked at him blankly as if to say no. "If it were a hot spring then that might be a different story..." She said holding her face in awe at the thought. "Wrong time of year Sophie..." Haruhi said "exactly..."

**The next week**

The twins were awoken to the sound of their phone ringing "Hikaru, the cell phone is ringing. Hikaru..." There was some movement within the bed "Kaoru...pick it up..."

"No...That ring tone means it's the boss calling..." Three days into summer break and they were rudely awakened by Tamaki shouting down the phone about some nonsense.

All hosts were on the phone "I can't get an answer from Haruhi or Sophie! Haruhi must have run away to find Sophie I bet she got into trouble with the mafia or something and has been carried off to be beaten for owing them money or insulting one of them, or what if they have kidnapped Haruhi to get at her oh no my poor little girls!"

Tamaki shouted down the phone barely taking a moment to breathe "Sorry to shatter your dramatic delusion, but… the girls are in Karuizawa." Kyoya said in an annoyed tone at being woken up so early.

Haruhi danced around the room picking up tea cups and plates, humming to herself. "You are doing such a great job Haruhi! Will you go help Sophie hang the laundry out back? She try's buy you can tell she just really isn't cut out for house work..." A cheerful woman's voice drifted through the hall she was in before she left to the garden.

Sophie was stood struggling to get the washing out "Stupid sheets just...arrggg!" Haruhi giggled at her "It's really not that hard Sophie just hang them up..."

"But when I pull them out the basket, the whole lot comes out and it gets everywhere then I have to pick it all back up and..." She slumped her shoulders "The worst part of this is, it just proves I'm going to be a terrible wife and am going to need a house husband..." Haruhi laughed again before helping her put the sheets on the line.

All of a sudden the light dimmed and a whirling noise could be heard in the sky. The girls looked up at the sound of a familiar voice shouting at the top of its voice "Sophie! Haruhi! Are you okay?!" Sophie dropped the basket she was holding for Haruhi "You have got to be kidding me!?"

The girls stood with their arms crossed at the hosts who had just arrived in a helicopter. "Why are you guys here!" Haruhi huffed at them "Daddy just missed his little girls..." Tamaki said dramatically. "What a cute bunch of boys! Are you all Haruhi and Sophie's friends?!" A bubbly lady(?) said to them. From the look of 'her' they could tell instantly that she must have been one of Ranka's friends. All hosts remembered the first time they had been to visit Haruhi's house.

"Call me Misuzu!" the flamboyant cross dresser said to them. "Why are you guys here!" Haruhi said loudly to them again and Sophie crossed her arms "Are you two working here for the summer?" Kaoru asked them and Misuzu answered for them "Well only Sophie is getting paid for it, Haruhi is volunteering! And since I know her father it only make since I allow her to work as a favour to him!"

"Well this is a bit different to your usual job..." Hikaru said to Sophie "What are you talking about? I don't have another job..."

"You sure? I swear I saw you stood on the corner of the street the other night..."

"Hikaru you son of a b...!" She stopped when she realized Misuzu was still there "I will go and sit on the till..." As she walked past Hikaru she glared at him and said quietly "I'm gonna get you back later..." He only smirked at her.

"I do wish that girl would act more lady-like... She wouldn't even put on this adorable little apron I made her! It matched mine and Haruhi's, I made them myself!"

**Later that day**

Sophie stood at the counter serving soft drinks, and watched the hosts attempt to be 'refreshing'. The twins were stood at the door waiting the young ladies that arrived wanting a table. "Welcome, are you staying perhaps, or just here for some tea?" They were asking sweetly. Mori had been asked to take a table outside and god knows what Tamaki was trying to do with the fence. Kyoya came and sat on one of the bar stools at the counter where Sophie was. "What the hell are they doing Senpi..." She asked watching them all. "I believe they are trying to see who is the most 'refreshing' So they can have the last vacant room to stay here tonight."

"You mean I will have to put up with one of them? I mean look. It's obvious Mori won't stay without Hunny and Tamaki is just an idiot, I have to put up with the twins?!"

"Well aren't you observant?" She poured out herself a glass of lemonade and leaned on her side of the counter. "Why aren't you joining in?" she said sarcastically to him. "What would be the point of staying here by myself?"

"Oh thanks senpi, I could have brought you breakfast in bed and everything" He raised an eye brow at her as he raised a cup of tea she had just made him to his lips and she rolled her eyes at him smiling.

When everyone decided they wanted a break, they all came over to the counter and Sophie got them all drinks. "This is going to be wonderful! Can you imagine in the morning Haruhi coming in her apron bringing me breakfast! I would ask her sit with me and have some and we will sit together and as long as she is by my side...!"

"Tamaki, that sounds like the opening to a_ porno_ Sophie said blankly and the twins burst out into laughter. Once again he loomed into his corner and found himself with minus refresher points...

"let's make a bet Sophie..." the twins said "What you got in mind?" Sophie liked bets because she usually won. "Who do you think will win this contest?" Sophie thought for a moment then to her surprise, had an idea. "Tamaki." Everyone looked at her a little shocked and Tamaki looked over the moon with her "Yay! My little girl is sticking up for her daddy!"

"What's the wagers boys?" Sophie said happy with her choice. "If we win...You have to bring us bed in breakfast, in your girly little apron." Sophie now slightly regretted her choice. "Okay the..." she said wearily "But If I win. You have to bring me breakfast in bed, in girly little aprons."

Hikaru put an arm around her shoulders "Would you like that, just and apron?" she went red and pushed him off of her "No! I do not fancy seeing that Hikaru! And before you ask, no. I'm not doing that. I will wear the apron if I lose, but I will defiantly have clothes on underneath it!" Kaoru tugged on his brother shirt and they both left leaving strange vibes behind. They were definitely planning something. "right TamakI!" Sophie shouted to him "I have a job for you..."

Beautiful music drifted from within the small building. Like a trap, it lured in the passers-by, and soon filled up the place. "Impressive, you beat me to my idea..." Kyoya said, still at the counter Where Sophie was pouring out drinks foe customers "Did I now? Well, I can't have the twins winning there bet." Sophie had noticed the grand piano in the back of the room and had instantly used it to her advantage. Tamaki was playing the grand piano, fingers flowing over it like water and a soft expression as he was lost in his one world. Sophie smiled at him thinking about how he reminded her of herself when she was drawing. "I guess he's not a complete idiot..."

"No? Remind me one day to tell you of how me and him became best friends..."

It looked as though Tamaki had it in the bag. Sophie was on her break and left to go outside for some fresh air, where she bumped into Kaoru. "Well looks like you and Hikaru will be getting up early just so you can get here and make me breakfast..." She said slyly walking over to him and leaning on the fence with him. "Yeah well you cheated, you gave the boss help..."

"Nah, I just pointed the piano out to him, anyway, where is Hikaru?"

Kaoru looked at her with a puzzled face for a moment "Hikaru? I guess he is around somewhere..." He wondered why Sophie was always looking for his brother and not him. "Oh, but Kaoru what's wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing..." He said pushing off the fence to stand straight. Sophie looked at him with soft eyes worried "Are you sure? You sound a little off"

"No honesty, wanna go get a drink?" She nodded and they began to head inside.

A girl above the opened a window that seemed to be stuck, and as it swung open the hinges snapped. Kaoru looked up and reacted quickly. "Sophie, look out!" He shouted as he pushed her back a few steps and they stumbled to the floor as the window landed behind them and shattered. Sophie lay on her back looking up at Kaoru "K-Kaoru! You got a cut!"

"W-what?!" He lifted his hand and wiped away the blood on his cheek. Luckly it hid the blush that painted his face at ther position he had landed in on top of her. Everyone had come outside to see what the nose was and Hikaru ran up to them. "Kaoru! Are you okay?!" Sophie picked herself up as the twins shared a brotherly love moment and everyone swooned. "That was beautiful! I conclude that you two win the refresher contest!" Sophie's face dropped and the twins smiled widely.

"W-What! No they can't win! I...!"

"Well well, Sophie...looks like its breakfast in bed for us...and no skipping on that apron" She fell to her knees and Haruhi felt sorry for her "Ouch that's tough..."

**Later**

Sophie sat at the drinks counter with her head down on it sulking. She could once again feel her soul escaping out the top of her head. It was the evening and Misuzu had shut for new visitors. She(?) was waiting on a food delivery coming. The twins went over to the bar and joined Sophie. "Do I have to wear the apron...?"

"Yes." They both replied blankly. "Damn it..."

No one said it obviously, but everyone was a little jealous that the twins were going to be the only ones that got to see Sophie in her cute frilly apron. *Knock knock* There came a tapping at the front door and when Misuzu answered it a young boy walked in carrying a large create of vegetables. "Oh wonderful my veggies! Haruhi, would you kindly help this young man with this?" The boy poked his head from around the create to see Haruhi "Wait, Haruhi Fujioka?!"

Haruhi looked at him and realised who he was "Oh, Arai! Wow! Great to see you!" The hosts all looked up at the boy and were all shocked and little jealous that this boy knew Haruhi.

Sophie had removed herself from her sulk and was sat at the table with Haruhi and her friend introducing herself. "So you know Haruhi from middle school? That's nice, my name is Sophie Hatori" She said cheerfully to the boy. "Wow, so you are from Ouran as well? So it's true what they say about the students there..."

"Hmm? What's that?"

"Umm...That they are all elite, even in looks..." Sophie blushed lightly at the comment. "Well aren't you sweet Arai, but Sophie is actually a scholarship student just like me" Haruhi said "Shh! He thinks I'm elite!" Sophie said humorously making Arai laugh.

Kyoya looked up from his book briefly at the conversation, slightly jealous. It was pretty obvious that the group were getting evils from Hikaru at the bar, but no one said anything. "It's good to see you again Fujioka..." Arai said in a shy tone. It was obvious he liked her, but only Hikaru seemed to be making a fuss about it. "God does he have to be so obvious about liking Haruhi? It's just annoying..."

Sophie turned round to him "Hikaru!"

"No no ha ha, it's alright, I did like Haruhi..." Arai said not wanting trouble "But I'm over it now she, rejected me..." Everyone looked at him shocked, even Haruhi "Why are you so shocked?!" Sophie said to her "Ummm Arai when did this happen?"

"On the last day of school don't you remember?" He began to tell the cold hearted story about a clueless girl who unwarily rejected a poor boy trying to confess his love. "Wow Haruhi, even I'm not that cold when rejecting people..." Sophie said.

"I beg to differ..." Kyoya said getting shocked looks himself "Wait, K-Kyoya?! Did you...?" Tamaki stuttered "No." He blatantly lied "I just have records of her middle school days. Much like Haruhi, many people would confess their love for her and it says she more than often just told them straight no." Sophie breather out in relief and looked at Kyoya who was smirking at her. 'Meanie' She said to herself. He had done it on purpose.

Everyone had crowded around the table to talk to Arai about Haruhi's middle school days and Hikaru was losing his temper. The twin's world was still very small and they didn't like Arai invading it. Kaoru had more control over his emotions however. Sophie and Haruhi were the first girls they had ever let into their world and didn't want an unfamiliar face taking them away. "What's so great about this guy! We are your friends so why are you...?!" Before he could finish Haruhi had gotten up and slapped him. "Arai is my friend why are you being like this!"

Hikaru was silent for a moment before grabbing Sophie by the wrist "Fine stay here with him but we are going upstairs!" As he moved toward the stairs he dragged Sophie up and with him "Hikaru w-wait!" He pulled her half way up the stairs and everyone watched his tantrum "Hikaru I will show you to your room but I'm staying down here with everyone else!" Hikaru gripped her wrist tighter and she winced "H-Hikaru you're hurting her get off!" Kaoru said putting his arm on his brother's shoulder. Hikaru practically threw her arm away and she pulled it in close "I can find my room myself!" He said as he stormed up the stairs with Kaoru chasing after him.

"Sophie are you...?" Haruhi didn't finishe her sentence because Sophie had ran out of the front door. "Is Sophie-Chan okay?" Hunny asked worried and everyone turned to Kyoya "You better go see if she's okay, she will just shout at us..." Tamaki said walking over to a window to see where she had gone.

**Outside**

Sophie was staring at the failed fence Tamaki had attempted to fix. The twins had attempted to paint part of it and Hikaru had painted his name on part of it. Sophie looked down at her arm and saw the red hand print round her wrist. It made her angry that Hikaru had gotten so jealous and hurt her. "Hikaru you jerk!" She shouted as she kicked her booted foot out at the part of the fence with his name on it. He foot went through it as it broke in half and she stumbled and fell on her back, leg still in the fence "Arrgggg!" She made angry noises and swore sever times lying there before Kyoya interrupted her.

"That's quite a temper you have there..." It reminded him of his secret anger issues only Tamaki really knew about "just feel lucky I haven't punched anything. Wouldn't want to add to my knuckle scars..."

"you have scars on them?"

"Yep" She said sitting up and trying to pull her foot out the fence with no luck "I sometimes find a wall is a better substitute for someone's face...and in this case..." She said attempting to pull her foot again "A fucking stupid fence! Arggg!"

She slammed her back down again onto the floor and lay there in a sulk as Kyoya laughed quietly and walked over to her. "Need a hand?" She crossed her arms and looked up

at him towering over her. It was amazing how much she reminded him of his secret self at this point. She stayed quiet for a moment not wanting to ask for help but realised it was her only option "...yes." He smiled and leaned down by the fence.

Kyoya grabbed her foot and pushed it down slightly and maneuvered it out from the now splintered fence. She sat up and leaned against it. "...Thanks Senpi..." She said and he turned around and leaned against the fence next to her.

"Is your wrist okay?" He said remembering why she had kicked the fence in the first place "Yeah...Hikaru was just a bit...angry. And I get angry a lot too, so I forgive him."

"Is that because you took all your anger out on the fence?" Kyoya said half smiling at her. "Who knows..." They sat together in silence for a while, just listening to the sound of the birds in the trees behind them and watching the sky turn orange.

It wasn't until Sophie's head softly leaned against his shoulder as she fell asleep that Kyoya realised who long they had been sat there. He looked at her for a moment leaning against him and wondered to himself if she would ever love him. Kyoya lifted his free arm and moved he bangs out from in front of her face and could see her head bobbling slightly as she breathed. The orange light of the sky lit up her pale skin and she looked more peaceful than he had ever seen her.

What was it about this rough, angry girl that drew him to her? She was always so witty and cheery but was strong when she needed to be. She was always sticking her neck out for others and she had this strange mysterious quality about her that intrigued him. Kyoya liked to have the upper hand with people, but with her, he didn't. He knew of course it wasn't just a power complex that drew him to her, it was everything about her. The way she smiled, the way she spoke even the way that she looked when sat doing absolutely nothing. She was something he couldn't explain and one way or another, he was going to have her.

He wanted nothing more than to look her in her emerald green eyes and tell her exactly all those things and have her accept them and return those feelings. He knew he had a long wait ahead of him but was willing to sit tight along the way. If playing the waiting game meant he would eventually hold the wild girl in his arms, then he was going to keep his head up and wait until then.

He knew his only obstacles where a short list of people, and he had precautions he was going to put in motion to remove those obstacles from the equation.

When Aria left,'Hikaru' came down stairs and apologised to him for his behaviour earlier. Haruhi noticed straight away of course that it was Kaoru posing as his brother but didn't say anything. "Hey Fujioka? Could you tell your friend Hatori that if she is off tomorrow, I would love to show her round town…" Haruhi smiled at him realising what he was actually implying "Of course I will"

Once he left Haruhi turned to Karou "Why are you posing as Hikaru?"

"No particular reason, so anyway I was wondering, since Sophie seems to have a date tomorrow…"

"Ha ha don't say it like that in front of her she will freak out…"

"Ha yeah…but will you do me a favour?"

Everyone had wondered off to find Sophie and tell her about Arai and see where Kyoya was. When they found them, Kyoya was also asleep at this point, both leaning against the fence, Sophie's head on his shoulder and his head resting on hers.

Kaoru didn't like it and woke them up "Okay you two up!" The pair's heads lifted at the sudden voice and they looked up at the deep red sky "Oh…did I fall asleep?" Sophie said pulling herself up. "Sophie I have some news!" Haruhi said running up to her "Hmm? What?"

"Guess what you are doing tomorrow!" Sophie looked at her confused "if I remember correctly, I have a day off…"

"That's not all! You are going into town!"

"Why…" The town didn't appeal to her, on her day off she wanted to take advantage of the beautiful scenery and draw. "A certain somebody has asked to 'show you around town' if you catch my drift…" She said to her winking and Sophie blinked wide eyed at her a few times.

"Wait, what?! Arai wants me to go on a date?!" Haruhi nodded and Kyoya looked to Sophie, then over to Karou, who seemed to be looking at him with the same expression.

Of course they were going to follow her…and of course Kaoru had already taken a step in a plan to watch them with his 'favour'. This favour was also a plan to help his brother with his emotions so it was a win-win, but only if it worked out correctly…


	14. Karuizawa Part 2

**I'm sorry for the delay in this update; my laptop finally gave out on me so I have had to work alternatively! God their eventually so here you go! Until my laptop is fixed, I will try and make chapters longer, excluding this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, only my OC.**

Chapter 14

Sophie stood just outside the vegetable store, waiting on Aria. She hadn't kept to her bet because she was angry with Hikaru still and didn't want to see his face in the fear she would punch him...

She looked down at herself wearing the borrowed clothes that Kaoru had sent over for her. She was wearing a light green long shirt with three-quarter length leggings. She was upset that he had insisted that she give up on her old boots that were falling apart and had fraying laces, to wear a pair of brand new lime green converses. She wasn't complaining she loved them! But she did miss her boots. Her red hair was up in a ponytail and she had with her a small messenger bag with a panda face on it.

"Hey, thanks for waiting" Aria said cheerfuly as he exited the store and smiled at her. "That's okay, so what do you wanna do?" She asked tilting her head at him "W-well I was thinking you might want to look around a little, Haruhi told me you like art, we have a lovely little art craft store in town and I thought you might want to take a look there?"

"Really? Yeah that does sound great actually!" Sophie beamed, making Aria blush slightly unnoticed by Sophie who was dreaming about some new art supplies. "Great!"

Haruhi stood in the middle of town in a pink summer dress with hair extensions in that were tied up like pig tails. She was looking up at Hikaru who had met her in town. "So, how did this happen?" She said looking at him confused.

**(Yesterday)**

"...Will you do me a favour?"

"Sure what is it Kaoru?"

"Spend the day with me tomorrow" Kaoru said smiling at her "Sure"

**(This morning)**

"Hikaru...You pushing me on the cold floor has made me catch a cold *Cough cough* I need you do to something for me today..."

"What is it Kaoru?"

"I was supposed to go on a date with Haruhi, will go for me? You better spend the whole day with her and not come back half way through or I will be mad..."

"Oh I see, well what do you want to do?" Haruhi asked him. Her day already seemed to mirror the beginning of Sophie's as she tilted her head up at him.

Before the hosts had left, Kaoru had spoken to them all, explaining his plan. The plan was; if Hikaru could go on this 'date' and sort out his emotions, he might accept things more. "He still sees our world as very small. He needs to realise there are more than just us, not us, and the one's close to us." It was also a quick thinking idea he had come up with on the spot as an excuse to follow both parties around town. Kyoya had to give him more credit, he had doubted his intelligence but here he was with an idea that was ingenious. They could make it look as though they were following Hikaru and Haruhi, while making sure Sophie's date didn't progress.

They were all in disguises, trying to dress as casual and common as they could. Except Kyoya, he didn't care he was just dressed like usual, the only difference being a pair of shades. They hadn't thought it through amazing well though; it was going to be difficult keeping an eye on both parties. It was clear Tamaki was more concerned about Haruhi, he thought it was just because he knew Sophie could take care of herself pretty well, but if he wasn't an idiot, he may have had a different reason.

"One question Kaoru..." Kyoya said to him as they stood behind a corner, watching Haruhi and Hikaru chat. "Do we allow both parties to cross paths? If you want Hikaru to gain control of his emotions, is seeing Sophie with Aria really a good idea?" Kaoru thought for a moment "That is a point...We may have to split into two groups so we can monitor them and make sure Hikaru dosn't see them."

"Well I think you should stay here and watch these two, you are his brother after all..." Kyoya said _'trying to remove an obstacle from the equation'_ "Y-yeah but, I think the boss and Hunny and Mori Senpi will have good control over this situation..."

"You willing to risk that?"

'Damn you Kyoya!' Kaoru scolded himself for not seeing this coming. Now he couldn't even watch over and control Sophie's date. Anymore arguing would make it obvious of his intentions, and whether or not Kyoya knew, Kaoru didn't need any of the others finding out. "I guess you are right. I will stay here but you can't go by yourself, who else will you take?" Kyoya looked at the others and realised he didn't really want anyone to go with him. "In fact, just take the boss, I can see him interfering with this side and ruining it..."

So Kyoya and a disappointed Tamaki set of to find the other two. "But daddy needs to watch over his little girl with that devil!" He kept saying. "Listen to yourself, you sound like an awful excuse for a father Tamaki, you have two daughters remember?" Tamaki nodded slowly with dramatic tears flowing down his face from blank circles for eyes.

**Sophie's day**

She danced around the store as she looked at all the brushed, paints, pencils and other bits and bobs. "I thought you would like it, I thought after this, there is a small market on today, do you want to go have a look at it?" Sophie nodded with a big smile on her face. When they left the store she felt inspired. Aria directed them to the market stalls and she could smell a range of scents mixing in the warm air. It wasn't too crowded and she spotted a small stall selling handmade jewellery.

She noticed it straight away because there was a bracelet with panda charms on it. Aria noticed her looking at it and asked the lady selling them for it "W-wait Aria I can't let you get me anything..."

"It's not a problem, honestly" He paid for it and reached out for her hand. He lifted it up and helped her clip the bracelet on and her eyes lit up "I love it! Thanks Aria, do you want to go get something to eat?"

Kyoya and Tamaki were leaning against a wall close to them, tying to hear everything that was being said. "How could we forget Kyoya! Haruhi's weak spot may be free things, but Sophie has a love for all things panda!" It was one of the only girlish features she possessed. Pandas obsessed.

Aria noticed a stall up ahead that was selling food and he pointed it out "What about over there?" They made their way to the stall and they both got a cone of fries each. They went and found a bench under a tree in the town centre and were chatting away about what sort of things they enjoyed.

"Tamaki! Haruhi and Hikaru are just behind them getting ice cream keep an eye out!" Kyoya said as he clocked onto the other party just on the other side of the tree. They looked around to see if they could see the other host anywhere and Tamaki was fixed on Haruhi. He disappeared as he attempted to interfere with the other group and Kyoya was left alone to monitor Sophie.

Sophie looked up to the sky momentarily stopping the conversation. She didn't know Haruhi was in town and thought she was back with the host and Mizysu. She hoped she was anyway, the air had turned humid and that was a sign of thunder. "You are thinking of Haruhi, right?" Aria asked her and she looked back at him "I can tell because I know she is afraid of thunder, she used to try and hide it in middle school but I still noticed. I hope she is okay" Sophie smiled at him "As long as she is with Tamaki, I'm sure she is okay"

'How odd' Kyoya thought. Sophie had only said it because she knew Tamaki was aware of Haruhi's fear, but Kyoya didn't know that and took it differently. A phone began to ring and Aria took it out "it's my uncle calling me from the store, is it okay if I take this?"

"of course it is, take your time" Sophie said sweetly as she munched on another chip.

"Really? Where is everyone else?...I see, okay then I guess it can't be helped." He put his phone away and looked at her apologetically "I'm sorry, but looks like I'm needed back at the store, we were right about the storm. We are short staffed and I need to make another delivery back to Misuzu, I can get my uncle to drive us there from the shop if you would like"

'What a convenient mishap in the middle of a date' Kyoya thought smirking. He watched them get up and head back to the store; only too late did he notice that they were about to cross paths with Haruhi and Hikaru...

**Haruhi's day**

Hikaru had spent most of the day just talking to Haruhi and making up for what he had said yesterday. The only person left to apologise to was Sophie for hurting her. The sun was still out and Hikaru walked up to the ice cream van and asked for a cone for him and Haruhi to share "Do you want a lick?" He asked her.

By this point, Tamaki and Kyoya had followed their pair back to this spot and Tamaki was about to interfere with them. He jumped out from within the van (Somehow...) with a fake moustache and he put on a fake voice "Oh no need to share! Here have one on the house!" He said as he shoved a second ice cream into Haruhi's hands. Kaoru was silently strangling I'm from within the van also "Stop interfering it was going so well!" Once their ice cream was finished , Haruhi looked up at the sky with a worried expression.

Hikaru neither noticed or cared and had already begun walking again. Kaoru and the others realised that the two groups were about to meet and couldn't think of anything in time to stop it.

"Oh, I didn't know you guys were in town?" Sophie asked, clear in her voice that she was still very annoyed with Hikaru about his tantrum yesterday. She turned to Aria "I'm sorry, I'm going to stay out a little longer for some fresh air, I can make my way back myself later" She smiled at him and then stormed off in the opposite direction from everyone else. 'What is she doing?' Kyoya thought to himself as he felt compelled to follow her. Aria looked a little upset when she left "Well, I'm heading back to my uncles so I can get a lift back, do you two want one too?"

Haruhi seemed very insistent in wanting to go but Hikaru was still angry with the unfamiliar face and did the same as Sophie. "Nah, you go I can get home myself."

"Hikaru wait! Where are you going?"

"What does it matter!?" He shouted at her then took off at speed. He didn't notice when Haruhi took off to follow him.

'BOOM!' A roar of thunder rolled through the air as it followed a flash of light. "We have to find Haruhi!" Tamaki was in a panic "Where did that monster go?!" He was of course referring to Hikaru leaving Haruhi behind. After Tamaki had told everyone about Haruhi, they had completely forgotten about the missing Shadow King and Sophie.

It was getting late and if not for the rain clouds, the faint light from the stars would have been on display. It wasn't cold, the lack of wind meant it was warm, but wet. Sophie was leaning on a small crumbling cobble wall with her head facing towards the sky and her eyes closed, letting the rain hit her face then roll off. Her hands were resting on the wall either side of her, her long red hair stuck to her face and the back of her neck and her wet green shirt was sticking to her curves. She had always enjoyed listening to the rain.

She felt the little light that on her fade, and the rain on her face stop "hmm?" She opened her eyes and saw the underside of a black umbrella above her head. She quickly stood straight, no longer leaning on the wall, to turn and see who was holding it.

There beside her, stood Kyoya, with his arm stretched out holding the umbrella, and in turn, getting wet himself. "Kyoya? What are you doing out here?" She looked at him trying to decipher where he had come from. "Nothing in particular" He said in his usual calm tone. "Nothing in particular?" She repeated his words as a question. "Kyoya, you are getting all wet, take your umbrella back" She said trying to push his hand away "Sophie, you are soaked you will catch a cold" He said holding his ground.

The umbrella wasn't very big; he had bought it from a stall last minute when he saw Sophie run off. "Fine." She said crossing her arms "But you will get one too if you are in the rain so get your ass under here as well." She said turning and looking away from him. He hesitated for a moment before doing as she said; he knew it was a stupid idea to argue with this girl about anything, as it was with himself.

He moved in closer to her and leaned on the wall next to her, both of them still half out the umbrella. "The umbrella is too small Sophie you will have to come in more so we can wait for the rain to die down a little." She flinched as she felt him wrap his free arm around her waist and pull her in to lean on him. She was leaning on him as if she was sat on his lap and she blushed slightly as she felt the warmth radiating off of him. Kyoya still had his free arm around her waist and she wasn't sure whether or not she should say anything.

She was about to say something when a bang in the sky stopped her and she jumped from the unexpected loud noise. "I hope Haruhi is okay..." As she said it Kyoya's phone began to ring. He let go of her waist and picked it up to answer it. "Hello? Tamaki slow down I don't understand a word you are saying. Haruhi? No? When I left I assumed you would intercept her? What the? Tamaki! I will look for her now. Yes, I'm with Sophie."

"What's wrong?" Sophie turned to face him, worried about her best friend. "Haruhi ran off to find Hikaru who stormed off just after you and they are both missing. Tamaki has rang Hikaru and he is looking for her now."

"We have to help! Kyoya she is terrified of the thunder!" he looked out from under the umbrella to see where they were. There had went a long way out of town and were sat on the wall behind a church.

There was another loud rumbling in the sky as it followed a flash and the rain picked up and fell down upon them like bullets. "We need to wait for this rain to calm Sophie, neither of us have a coat, we should enter the church until it does" Sophie looked up at him with heartbroken eyes. She really did love her best friend and was so scared for her, but she knew he was right. She put her head down and nodded. He rested his arm over her shoulder to keep her dry under the umbrella and they both walked up the path toward the back entrance of the church.

As they entered it Kyoya's phone beeped 'Hikaru has got her!' The message from Tamaki read and Sophie sighed in relief. "Thank God...I hope she is okay."

"Sophie?" A voice from inside the church echoed "Ummm..." She couldn't see anyone until Hikaru stood up from behind the desk at the front of the church. "Hikaru?! What are you doing down there?!" She remembered what the text had read and ran up to him and looked behind the desk to see Haruhi cowering under it with tears in her eyes and Hikaru's head phones on. "Haruhi!"

She dived down and sat next to her wrapping her arms around her and pulling her close as Haruhi did the same "It's okay Sophie, Hikaru found me..." Sophie had forgotten about how angry she still was with him and looked up at him with a scowl. "What?! I was looking after her!" He turned from her and crossed his arms. Only now did he notice Kyoya stood with his hands in his pockets. "What are you doing here as well? Where is everyone else?"

"On their way. Now I suggest you apologise to Sophie for hurting her yesterday." He gasped lightly and looked back to Sophie who had turned away from him. Hikaru kneeled down in front of her and took her arm. It looked fine but he knew better. He got his wet sleeve and dragged it over her arm and wiped away the make up to find a bruised hand print on her arm "S-Sophie I...I'm sorry I didn't mean to I...!" he stopped when he looked up again to see Sophie looking at him with moist eyes.

He let go of her quickly "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you I was just...!" Before he could get another word in she had let go of Haruhi and dived onto him. Her arms where wrapped tightly around his neck "Hikaru you idiot! It really hurt you know, next time I won't let you off so easily okay!?"

Kyoya turned away from them. He knew this was just Sophie accepting his apology and shutting him up, but he didn't like it. "Now you look after Haruhi. I'm going to see if the rain has stopped at all." Sophie said getting up and swapping places with Hikaru. She walked up to Kyoya and tugged his shirt "Will you come with me?" He nodded and followed her to the back doors in which they had come through.

"Hey look! It is dying down!" Sophie said happily as she reached out her hand to catch the now light falling rain drops. Kyoya was leaning against the door frame just behind her. The only reason her had pulled her so close to him before was so he couldn't see her wet clothes. He gulped and tried to look away from her as her light green long tank top stuck to her curves and displayed her back. Because her hair was tied up he could see her neck and the wet stray bits of red hair that had escaped the bobble were sticking to it.

She turned back to face him and tilted her head when she saw him looking so pale. "Kyoya are you okay? You don't look so well" She lifted her hand and stood on her tip toes as she placed it on his forehead. He froze to the spot trying hard not to show how much he wanted to reach for her waist and pull her in. She pulled her arm down "I told you about the rain dummy! Come on let's call Tamaki and the others to come and get us..." she said trailing off as she grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the church.

**The next morning**

There was a light tapping at the door to the room that the twins were sleeping in. They both sat up and wiped their eyes wondering who it could be so early in the morning "come in!" Hikaru shouted sloppily, still sleepy. The door opened and Sophie was pushing the door with her back. She had in her arms a try with two plates full of breakfast on and two glasses of orange juice. The twin's eyes lit up when they saw her wearing her apron on. "Well well! Look her kept to her bet!" They both said, eagerly moving to the edge of the bed to get their meal.

Sophie placed it down on the bed side table and turned to stand in front of them with her hands on her hips. "Well I hope you are happy, this is the first and last time you will ever see me wearing anything this frilly..."

"Not true..." Hikaru said pushing his hands behind him to lean on "Don't you remember Renge's little film..." Her face dropped as she remembered the whole incident. "Right..." She went red and was about to turn and leave when she noticed something. "umm...guys...Have you, you know...got pyjamas on under that sheet...?" She was only curious and a little worried at the same time. They were sat at the edge of the bed with nothing but a sheet over them, with no shirt on and their bare legs sticking out from beneath the sheet.

"do you wanna risk ripping the sheet off?" Hikaru said grabbing her hand to hold the sheet "W-What! N-No! Don't you dare!" Hikaru let go off her and faced his brother. They both shared funny smirks and Sophie began to back away. Her back touched the door and she reached behind her for the handle, not taking her eyes off them. "One...

Two..."

"No!" Sophie shouted as she lifted her arms to cover her eyes and the twins burst into laughter "I don't care if you guys sleep naked or not just please let me leave this room without seeing anything I shouldn't..." They laughed again and she shot out the door. 'Damn twins...'

_*Click*_ Sophie shot her head round quickly to see where the noise had come from. It was clearly a camera going off and that was just what she needed just now. 'Great! Just fucking great' She took the apron off as fast as she could and stormed down the corridor.

She didn't notice the Haruhi, Mori and Tamaki sat round the corner covering their mouths looking at the photo on Haruhi's phone that had just taken of her. (Hunny and Kyoya would still be in bed...) Even Mori was smiling at the photo amused; it was Sophie leaning against the door in a fluster in a pink frilly apron. He had seen anything that frilly on her since Renge's movie shoot. 'Bad Mori...' He mentally scolded himself for thinking about that, but only reminded him about the beach incident as well 'No Takashi...no under wear...' He had a blank face on as he tried to get the image out of him mind...

"Yeah, sorry about that yesterday Aria, I had a great time though" Sophie said to him smiling as everyone sat round a table eating. "Oh that's okay, and I'm glad. Maybe, we could do it again sometime?" She looked up thinking for a moment, then reached for her phone "Ha ha, okay. It's nice hanging round with someone who isn't one of these lot once in a while…"

She scribbled down her number and handed it to him. He could tell he was receiving death glares from her over protective friends, and he shuffled in his seat. "So boys, what's our next big adventure?" Sophie said to the host with more energy than usual. "God no! Please! Just let me have one peaceful week when we go back to school guys.." Haruhi moaned and everyone laughed.


End file.
